Torbellino Rojo (Traducción) (Antigua Versión)
by LordShadowBlade
Summary: Había cientos de millones de hombres en el mundo de los que ella podría haber elegido enamorarse. Su mayor enemigo y ese idiota Naruto, sin embargo, no era uno de ellos. *Traducción* *Aka Whirlpool*
1. Capitulo 01

Ninguno de los personajes de Los Animes Mencionado me pertenece, estos pertenece a Sus Respectivos Autores. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"SamsaraTensei"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo Permiso para Traducir la Historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**¡Está Tramando algo!**

"¡Kushina! ¿Estás bien?" una voz femenina preocupada resonó en la caliginosa habitación donde una mujer pelirroja pálida yacía medio muerta en una cama desmontada.

La dueña de la voz era una mujer hermosa que, a pesar de tener muchos siglos de edad, todavía parecía tener entre 20 y 30 años con el cabello rubio recogido de manera adornada.

"Yo... estoy bien Layla". Kushina, la mujer que estaba acostada en la cama, murmuró en un tono tembloroso, lo que indica la falta de poder en su frágil cuerpo.

A las palabras de su amada amiga, la mujer ahora conocida como Layla comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras una mirada de tristeza absoluta reclamaba su hermoso rostro "¡No!, no lo estás. Te estás muriendo, Kushina". Dijo mientras acariciaba las hermosas cerraduras rojas de Kushina que ahora estaban empapadas en sudor y lágrimas.

Las tristes palabras de Layla tuvieron poco o ningún efecto en Kushina porque la sonrisa que estaba presente antes en su rostro todavía estaba en su lugar "Sé que no voy a lograrlo, Layla, pero estoy feliz de que mi pequeño Naruto vaya vivir." susurró con cariño, recordando a su hermoso y precioso hijo mientras su mano se levantaba para limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Layla. "Tengo una última solicitud para ti, Layla"

"¿Qué?" llegó una respuesta inmediata de Layla. Haría todo lo posible para ayudar a su amiga moribunda.

Kushina estaba a punto de hablar, pero un ataque de tos fuerte la detuvo por un momento. Al recuperarse un poco del dolor, Kushina le sonrió a su amiga "No quiero que mi bebé se quede huérfano, Layla. Temo que los demonios puedan odiarlo por su conexión conmigo y mi gente. Fue lo último que Minato-kun desea ver a su hijo crecer con otros niños demonios. Así que, por favor, prométemelo, Layla, prométeme que te asegurarás de que Naruto tenga una vida feliz y segura en el inframundo. Piensa en ello como mi último deseo... "susurró Kushina y comenzó a llorar suavemente al final de su discurso. Incluso en los últimos momentos de su vida, la seguridad de Naruto era todo lo que podía pensar.

Layla permaneció en silencio por un tiempo mientras digería las palabras de Kushina en su mente. Las palabras de su amiga han traído muchas preguntas como: ¿Podrá mantener a Naruto a salvo? ¿O será ella capaz de darle el amor de una madre? Mientras reflexionaba un poco más, Layla asintió con la cabeza con una mirada de pura determinación en sus ojos "Te lo prometo Kushina, nadie en el inframundo nunca sabrá sobre la conexión de Naruto contigo. Su linaje siempre será un secreto en el Inframundo… Lo único que todo demonio sabrá es que es el hijo del gran Minato Phenex". Layla dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Kushina ligeramente.

Sintiéndose un poco aliviada por las palabras de su amiga, Kushina le sonrió brillantemente a Layla y la abrazó abruptamente. "Gracias, Layla. Muchas gracias". Con esas últimas palabras, Kushina cerró suavemente los ojos.

**Lugar D****esconocido**

"Todavía no puedo creer que permitiste que esto sucediera, hermana", una voz varonil y profunda resonó en el silencio de la nada. Dicho vacío era un bucle sin fin con extraños patrones de anillos morados bordados al azar, que le da al vacío ya oscuro una atmósfera bastante más amenazante.

"¿No va a ser demasiado poderoso por esto?" La voz del hombre volvió a hacer eco en el vacío, pero a diferencia de la última vez, esta vez la voz del hombre tenía un tinte de interés.

Para responder a la pregunta del hombre, una suave risa femenina interrumpió el silencio del vacío de nuevo, haciendo que los extraños patrones de anillos morados se ondularan con cada risa. "Este niño me interesa, hermano. La historia detrás de su origen me interesa. Su padre, su madre y todo lo que está relacionado con él me interesa. Creo que él es la salvación que este mundo contaminado necesita actualmente" la mujer desconocida entonó suavemente mientras que Los ojos negros como el carbón brillaban amenazadoramente en la oscuridad del vacío.

**.((Time Skip)).**

En el borde mismo de una montaña alta, se podía ver la silueta de una persona sentada allí. El cabello rubio de la persona se agitaba salvajemente al viento y daba la impresión de estar bailando en la lenta melodía de la brisa que pretendía la vasta tierra de la Gran Casa Phoenix. Los profundos ojos brillantes de zafiro de esa persona que observaba la vasta tierra de los Phoenix tenían una cantidad inconcebible de amor y bondad escondidos dentro de ellos.

La persona continuó observando el paisaje frente a él por un tiempo antes de que gradualmente se pusiera de pie y se llevara una mano a la boca para sofocar un bostezo. Estaba a punto de irse, pero cesó cuando de repente sintió que alguien estaba un poco alejado de él. Perezosamente giró la cabeza un poco y miró por encima del hombro para reconocer al intruso.

La intrusa era una chica tetona con el pelo largo y ondulado de color púrpura que le caía por la espalda y tenía unos ojos purpúreos exóticos a juego. En el lado derecho de su rostro, varios largos mechones de cabello púrpura cayeron sobre su pecho y cubrieron su ojo derecho. El atuendo de la Chica consistía en una túnica azul marino con detalles dorados y una falda azul pálido con lados abiertos. La Chica completó su aspecto con zapatos negros y medias a juego hasta el muslo con ligueros.

Al darse cuenta de la expresión de inquietud en el rostro de la chica, el niño asumió de inmediato la razón de su apariencia y que debe tener algo que ver con su madre o su hermana pequeña. "Yubelluna, ¿quién es la causa del problema esta vez? ¿Mi querida madre o mi querida hermana Ravel?" el chico le preguntó a la chica en un tono lleno de molestia. Su madre y su hermana pequeña pueden ser un verdadero desastre a veces, pero esa es una de las razones principales por las que ama a su madre y a su hermana.

La chica ahora conocida como Yubelluna, que estaba parada a un latido del chico, no pudo evitarlo y sudo ante travesuras de su maestro "Maestro Naruto, esta vez es lady Layla, y sabiendo la gravedad de la situación, Lord Phoenix me ha preguntado para llevarte a su oficina". Ella respondió en un tono uniforme, tratando de evitar reírse de la cara que su joven maestro estaba haciendo.

Tan pronto como Yubelluna terminó su discurso, un gemido incoherente escapó de la boca de Naruto mientras algunas dulces palabras inapropiadas acompañaron el gemido poco después de "Ohh... Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando? Llévame a la oficina del anciano, querida Yubelluna..." murmuró en un tono derrotado.

Un tinte rojo espolvoreaba en las mejillas de Yubelluna por el uso de la palabra "querida" por Naruto. No importa cuántas veces escuche esa palabra de la boca de Naruto, pero siempre se las arregla para agitar su corazón de una manera inexpresable "S... Sí... sí, maestro Naruto", farfulló y rápidamente apartó la vista de su maestro para esconderse su vergüenza y el rubor creciente que parece quemar sus mejillas.

Al darse cuenta de la inquietud en la voz de Yubelluna, Naruto giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella y notó el enrojecimiento visible de su rostro. Acercando su cara a la de Yubelluna, Naruto la miró con preocupación "¿Tienes fiebre, Yubelluna? Tu cara se ve un poco rojo". Preguntó Naruto, preocupación evidente en su voz. Pero desafortunadamente, esto solo empeoró la situación para Yubelluna, ya que el sonrojo en su rostro se intensificó mil veces.

Al notar el repentino aumento del enrojecimiento, Naruto colocó rápidamente el dorso de su mano derecha sobre la frente de Yubelluna para verificar su temperatura, "Bueno... estás muy caliente... Yubelluna" dijo Naruto preocupado, completamente ajeno al significado que sus palabras tenían.

El pequeño gesto de su maestro tuvo un efecto drástico en Yubelluna, se le cortó la respiración y se le debilitaron las rodillas. La mano que descansaba sobre su frente irradiaba tanto calor que Yubelluna por un momento pensó en abrazar a Naruto para obtener más de esta cálida sensación. Incapaz de soportarlo más, Yubelluna hizo lo que cualquier otra persona en su lugar hubiera hecho... Gritó: "¡Detén maestro Naruto!".

Asustado por el estallido de la reina de su hermano, Naruto rápidamente retiró la mano y parpadeó hacia la famosa reina de las bombas del Inframundo. "¿Detener Qué?" Preguntó y preguntó con tanta inocencia y ternura que incluso la siempre estoica reina de las bombas, Yubelluna no pudo evitar lanzar su cara linda por un minuto.

Reubicando rápidamente, Yubelluna saltó un poco lejos del joven Phenex "Nada maestro Naruto, fue solo... Umm... Tu mano estaba un poco fría..." Yubelluna respondió y rápidamente comenzó a maldecirse internamente por el intelectual. Respuesta que se le ocurrió a su mente.

Sabiendo que ella tiene que cambiar el tema de su charla de alguna manera, Yubelluna rápidamente volvió a hablar "Maestro Naruto, debemos apresurarnos, de lo contrario Lord Phenex se enojará conmigo por no haberte traído a tiempo" Dijo con falsa urgencia y sonrió cuando Naruto mordió el anzuelo y asintió con la cabeza.

**[****Mansión ****Phoenix****]**

**(Oficina ****de ****Lord Phoenix).**

Revan Phoenix, jefe del gran clan Phoenix bostezó levemente mientras su asistente, bastante tetona, Victoria, que también es su segunda esposa, dejó caer otro montón de documentos incontables en su escritorio. Estaba a punto de quejarse por el trabajo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo tan pronto como notó la mirada fulminante de que su esposa lo estaba entregando. Revan conocía muy bien esa mirada de su esposa, era una mirada que prometía una cantidad inimaginable de dolor y lo más importante, una semana sin sexo.

"Revan querido, ¡espero que te guste estar aquí!" Victoria chirrió mientras balanceaba sus caderas regordetas ligeramente de manera hipnotizaste, al menos según Revan.

Tragando en voz alta, Revan comenzó a moverse incómodo en su silla para ocultar su creciente espada de virilidad. "¡Absolutamente Victoria querida!" Soltó con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Victoria frunció el ceño ante la expresión incómoda de su esposo y decidió preguntar al respecto "¿Estás bien cariño?" Preguntó preocupada. "Sí, lo estoy" gritó Revan con una risa bulliciosa.

Victoria suspiró ante las payasadas de su esposo y lo miró por unos momentos más antes de darse la vuelta hacia la puerta de entrada de la oficina. "Bueno, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en llamarme ¿ok?"

"Está bien", murmuró Revan y suspiró aliviada cuando finalmente salió de la habitación. "Ella es demasiado caliente para su propio bien".

Saliendo de sus pensamientos pervertidos, Revan gimió cuando sus ojos finalmente notaron la interminable pila de papeles que yacía sobre su escritorio. Suspirando para sí mismo, Revan estaba a punto de entregarse nuevamente al papeleo, pero se detuvo al sentir la energía de su hijo cerca de la oficina.

Una sonrisa brillante envolvió su rostro estrecho, cuando finalmente vio a su hijo, el hijo de su hermano para ser precisos, entrar a su oficina "¡Naruto, mi hijo!" Revan gritó jovialmente, mientras sus ojos saboreaban el arte que era el cuerpo de reloj de arena de Yubelluna por un segundo.

Los ojos de Naruto se crisparon cuando notó la mirada depredadora de su padre que permanecía en una incómoda Yubelluna "¡Deja de mirarla así! Y no pierdas mi tiempo, viejo. ¿Dime dónde está mamá actualmente?" Dijo Naruto de manera incoherente.

Al escuchar el comentario bastante duro de su hijo, Revan se dejó caer en su silla y murmuró algo sobre irrespetuosos mocosos guapos en voz baja. "Layla te está esperando en la mansión. Tiene algo importante que informarte". Murmuró nervioso e intentó lo más que pudo para evitar la penetrante mirada de Naruto.

La mirada sospechosa de Naruto se quedó en su padre por un segundo antes de que una sonrisa inquieta apareciera de la nada en su rostro. "Mamá no me va a matar, ¿verdad?" preguntó con genuino miedo, mientras Yubelluna, que estaba escuchando toda la conversación desde el costado, se desplomó ante la pregunta de Naruto. Incluso después de ser tan diferentes entre sí, había una cosa que ambos, el padre y el hijo parecían compartir, y esa cosa era... el miedo a Lady Layla.

"No lo sé, pero si sigues haciéndola esperar así, ¡estoy cien por ciento seguro de que te matará!" Revan murmuró mientras sus palabras salían de una manera tan fácil que incluso Naruto no pudo evitar sudar.

"Entonces debería despedirme" con eso dicho, Naruto miró a Yubelluna y desapareció en un destello amarillo.

**.((Time Skip)).**

Al ver los platos perfectamente ordenados en la pequeña mesa del comedor, los electrodomésticos de la cocina recién espolvoreados, el piso reluciente y el olor a algo que se cocinaba, Naruto Phoenix se estremeció. Hoy fue un mal momento para las doncellas, entonces quién demonios hizo todo esto. Recordando el olor de la cocina, Naruto corrió a la cocina y vio a su siempre hermosa Madre, Layla Phoenix vestida con un delantal negro y dorado con un conjunto de símbolos Phoenix. El cabello liso de Layla estaba atado en una coleta alta con flequillo corto y mechones hasta la barbilla enmarcando su rostro, convirtiéndola en un aura de un perfecto Yamato Nadeshiko.

Al notar la presencia de su Naruto, Layla apagó la estufa y caminó hacia él con un notable salto en su paso. "Así que finalmente estás aquí, mi pequeño Naruto querido". Dijo y lo fulminó con la mirada con sus ojos azul eléctrico, que fueron suficientes para que Naruto lo obligara a retroceder unos pasos asustado. "¡Estoy preparando el almuerzo! Así que siéntate y espérame allí joven. ¡¿Ok?!" Preguntó bruscamente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el lado romo del cuchillo de cocina.

"¡Sí! ¡Madre!" Naruto gritó en reconocimiento y le hizo un rápido gesto de aprobación a su madre con un saludo simulado. Su madre a veces puede ser demasiado aterradora por su propio bien. "Entonces el viejo dijo que querías hablar conmigo sobre algo muy importante". Murmuró Naruto, aún sin estar seguro de si le gustaría o no la información. Al ver que era su madre quien le estaba contando la noticia, Naruto estaba seguro de que al menos sería impactante.

Layla resopló ligeramente hacia él. "Nada tan importante. Revan puede ser un tonto a veces, ya sabes". Layla dijo inexpresivamente, pero Naruto pudo sentir fácilmente la irritación bajo la declaración de su madre. "Después de todo, no eres nadie mejor que él". Layla terminó su declaración con una sonrisa burlona.

Naruto se ahogó con dureza al reconocer instantáneamente el tono actual de su madre. '¿Ella se está burlándose de mí?' Sintiéndose un poco insultado, Naruto estaba a punto de replicar, pero se detuvo en sus acciones cuando el dulce aroma del plato que estaba preparando su madre llegó a sus fosas nasales. 'Ramen'. El olor a agua de la comida hizo que su boca se desbordara de grasa y su estómago gruñir de hambre. Frotándose el estómago tímidamente y sin pronunciar una sola palabra, rápidamente se sentó en un asiento caliente al lado de la mesa.

Layla fue fiel a su palabra. En solo unos minutos, se prepararon platos de deliciosas comidas justo en frente de Naruto. Mirando los diferentes platos de comida, el estómago de Naruto gruñó aún más fuerte. Delicioso Soba Ramen cortado en un caldo igualmente delicioso, sopa de miso... eran todas sus comidas favoritas.

"Comienza a comer, Naruto. ¡He hecho todo esto solo para ti!" Layla le chilló mientras levantaba los palillos, listo para dar su primer mordisco. En el momento en que sorbió el caldo cubierto de fideos soba, una sensación cálida surgió en todo su cuerpo. Layla, que estaba sentada frente a él, le sonrió ligeramente a su hijo y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa de vidrio y mirando a su hijo expectante.

El brillo en sus ojos provocó que sonaran campanas de advertencia en la mente de Naruto. Mientras comía más Ramen, los engranajes en su mente comenzaron a trabajar más rápido. Mierda. Cada vez que su madre tiene ese brillo en sus ojos, significa solo una cosa, y es que ella está tramando algo... algo realmente malo. Ella ha cocinado todos sus platos favoritos, todo de una vez. Esto era extraño... muy extraño, porque por lo general, las criadas son las que cocinan la comida para él, ya que la casa Phenex no es tan aficionada a la comida japonesa.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Naruto sonrió nerviosamente a su madre. "Gracias por la comida mamá. La comida es realmente increíble". "Aww... a mi lindo príncipe le gusta la cocina de su madre" arrulló Layla, pero el brillo peligroso aún no dejó sus ojos.

Si no estaba tan seguro antes, entonces está perfectamente seguro ahora. Mierda. Ella quiere que él haga algo por ella, ¿no? ¡Sí! Su madre definitivamente está tramando algo realmente malo. Naruto tragó saliva, mientras Layla lo miraba maravillado. "¿Por qué estás sudando, Naruto?" Preguntó preocupada.

"Ohh... no es nada, mamá. Es solo que la sopa estaba un poco picante", farfulló Naruto, su yo interior ya lo golpeaba por su pobre excusa. Cogiendo los palillos, continuó comiendo mientras miraba a su madre subrepticiamente al mismo tiempo. Su mente estaba trabajando en un mecanismo de relojería perfecto y sus ojos estaban concentrados en buscar más o menos pistas para poder saber qué es exactamente su madre está buscando hasta ahora.

"¿Algo está molestando a mi Naruto?" Layla preguntó un poco más gentilmente esta vez.

Después de respirar lenta y deliberadamente, Naruto Phoenix, el rudo del inframundo, se preparó para ser honesto y, posteriormente, se preparó para recibir la sorpresa de su vida. "Umm... Madre... Es solo... para ser honesto..." comenzó lentamente, "Puedo sentir que quieres algo de mí".

Los ojos azules de Layla parpadearon hacia él. Naruto tragó saliva y esperó el rayo.

Y luego, simplemente, "Tienes que casarte con Rias Gremory".

Naruto no estaba decepcionado, ya que realmente recibió la sorpresa de su vida.

* * *

Bueno Espero que le Allá Gustado XD.


	2. Capitulo 02

Ninguno de los personajes de Los Animes Mencionado me pertenece, estos pertenecen a Sus Respectivos Autores. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"SamsaraTensei"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo Permiso para Traducir la Historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Gremory**

"¿Quieres que me case? ¿Y eso también con esa bruja carmesí buena para nada?" Susurró Naruto, aún sin creer que realmente estaba sucediendo. ¿Estaba su madre considerando seriamente esto?

Ante la pregunta de su hijo, los ojos de zafiro eléctrico de Layla se transformaron en su habitual azul cálido y maternal. Respirando hondo, apretó los labios y asintió lentamente a su hijo "Sí", murmuró.

Al escuchar las palabras de su madre, Naruto casi se cae de la silla. "Pero... Pero los Gremory son idiotas, madre", se quejó frenéticamente mientras le daba a Layla su mejor mirada inocente al mismo tiempo para convencerla.

Layla suspiró ante las payasadas de su hijo, pero no puede culpar a Naruto por esto, después de todo su hijo, por una razón desconocida siempre había odiado a Gremory desde el principio. Sonriendo levemente, volvió a mirar a su hijo y dijo: "Lo se Naruto, pero esta decisión ha sido Tomada por los ancianos del consejo del Demonio y no podemos hacer nada al respecto, excepto después de esta estúpida decisión". Al concluir su oración, los ojos de Layla brillaron un poco. 'Esos bastardos quieren quitarme a mi pequeño Naruto', pensó.

"¿Qué le pasó a mi idiota hermano mayor, Riser? Por lo que recuerdo, ese pervertido fue el que ansiosamente quería casarse con esa idiota heredera del clan Gremory?" preguntó y frunció el ceño un poco ante la mera mención de su hermano mayor. Él y Riser nunca habían podido entenderse en absoluto. Riser siempre había odiado su presencia desde el principio y lo mismo podría decirse de él también.

Layla se estremeció ante el tono que su hijo usaba para hablar con su hermano mayor "Naruto... no digas esas cosas de tu propio hermano". Lo regañó levemente y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza antes de continuar "Sé que Riser quería casarse con Rias Gremory pero el contrato de matrimonio es entre los hijos más pequeños de ambas casas, y Riser no es más joven que tú, mi pequeño príncipe, y por eso los ancianos lo desalojaron del contacto y lo colocaron en su posición". Explicó con una cara pareja, hábilmente ocultando su disgusto por los ancianos.

"Dijiste la más joven de ambas casas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto y sonrió cuando vio a su madre asentir con la cabeza "Ravel es el hijo más joven de la casa Phoenix, madre, ¿por qué no le dices a los ancianos que la pongan en mi lugar" sugirió en un tono esperanzador, sin siquiera registrar lo que estaba diciendo.

"No me voy a casar con un Gremory y tampoco voy a dejar que mi hermano se case con uno". Un grito agudo interrumpió la incómoda conversación de madre e hijo.

Tan pronto como su mente reconoció al dueño de la voz, el rostro de Naruto impactó con la dura superficie de la mesa de vidrio. 'Ravel... Genial... simplemente genial'.

Al escuchar el sonido del fuerte impacto, la chica ahora conocida como Ravel parpadeó instantáneamente junto a Naruto "¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupada, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en sus grandes ojos azules.

La cara de Naruto se levantó lentamente de la superficie dura de la mesa y se volvió hacia Ravel. "Ohh... estoy perfectamente bien Ravel" respondió, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, su mejilla fue jalada por un poderoso agarre. "Oiii-Oiii, ¿para qué fue eso?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se frotaba la mejilla hinchada cuando su hermana la soltó.

En respuesta, Ravel solo fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, sus lágrimas anteriores habían desaparecido por completo de su rostro. "¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, hermano! ¡Llámame Ravel-chan 'frente a todos como esas personas! en el anime llaman a sus hermanas... "espetó, pero Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros, ignorando por completo el estallido habitual de su hermana.

Ravel notó que la mirada indiferente de Naruto estaba a punto de pellizcarlo más fuerte, pero se detuvo tan pronto como escuchó la risa malvada de su madre a su lado. "Mi Dios, Ravel-chan todavía le está causando dolor a mi pequeño Naruto ¿eh?" Como una ráfaga de viento frío, la voz de Layla se extendió por toda la habitación y envió un escalofrío por la columna de Ravel. Todo el mundo sabe que Layla está por encima del límite del amor por Naruto, por lo que lastimarlo frente a ella nunca fue una buena idea, pero desafortunadamente, Ravel lo hizo.

Girando un poco la cabeza para encarar a su madre, Ravel le sonrió mansamente para enmendar su error, pero la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Layla no vaciló un poco. "No te dije Ravel, que la próxima vez que golpees a mi Naruto, entonces te castigaré... muy Severamente", dijo Layla con una voz escalofriante que incluso hizo que Naruto se estremeciera de miedo.

"Umm... madre... es solo" tartamudeó Ravel, incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas.

"Deja la madre, ella solo estaba jugando conmigo" intervino Naruto entre la pelea y sonrió suavemente a Ravel.

Al darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor la había salvado de la furia de su madre, los ojos de Ravel se humedecieron cuando se aferró instantáneamente al brazo derecho de Naruto. "¡Hermano eres el mejor!" chilló, mientras Naruto simplemente sudaba por el comportamiento anormal de su madre y su hermana.

Layla, que estaba observando la unión de hermano y hermana, frunció el ceño ligeramente ante lo cerca que estaba Ravel de Naruto, nadie excepto ella debería estar tan cerca de él. "Bueno, si su pequeño juego infantil ha terminado, ¿podríamos hablar sobre el tema más serio?", dijo en tono uniforme.

Naruto cambió en el agarre no tan débil de su hermana pequeña para mirar a su madre "¿Cómo?" el pregunto. "Visitando la casa Gremory!"

"¿Esperar Que?" Naruto no estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado bien.

. (((OoooO))) .

"¿Esta es la casa Gremory?" preguntó el Naruto mientras miraba hacia la mansión que estaba viendo. Era masivo y claramente visible desde tan lejos.

"Sí, lo es. Los Gremory son muy respetados en el Inframundo, así que por favor, pon tu mejor comportamiento Naruto frente a ellos, de lo contrario, qué pensarían de la casa de Phoenix", respondió Layla en su tono cálido habitual, caminando a su lado. Hijo a lo largo del sinuoso camino.

"¿Por qué no podemos teletransportarnos directamente allí? Estoy seguro de que no les importará eso" preguntó Naruto en silencio. Si bien disfrutaba de tomar las largas rutas, estaba aquí para hablar sobre un contrato de matrimonio inútil, por lo que no debería estar merodeando y desperdiciando su precioso tiempo.

El resto de la familia Phoenix que caminaba detrás de ellos gimió ante su pregunta, mientras Layla solo le sonrió a su siempre curioso hijo. "Mi pequeño príncipe, no podemos teletransportarnos directamente a la casa de las personas de esa manera. Asumirían que ere un intruso y probablemente te atacarían a la vista y también hay algo llamado la primera impresión", explicó Layla mientras su ritmo se hacía más lento.

"Déjalo, madre, es un idiota y nunca aprendería nada sobre la nobleza". Riser, dijo el pináculo del clan Phoenix en un tono arrogante, ganándose la mirada de Ravel, Layla e incluso su propia reina Yubelluna.

"Riser..." El tono frío de Layla fue suficiente para silenciar al pináculo Phoenix. Complacida por el efecto deseado, Layla se acercó rápidamente a Naruto y le sonrió cálidamente. "Lo siento, Naruto, sabes que tu hermano puede ser un idiota a veces", dijo, pareciendo un poco culpable por el comportamiento de su hijo mayor.

"No te disculpes por él, mamá, nunca lo tomo en serio de todos modos" dijo Naruto descuidadamente, después de todo, quien tiene tiempo para escuchar a ese pervertido.

El resto del viaje fue sereno, ya que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir al dúo madre-hijo. Cinco minutos después, la familia Phoenix llegó al frente del castillo gigante donde tenían un séquito para saludarlos. Fueron muy bien recibidos por los guardias, las sirvientas y los mayordomos de la familia Gremory, donde luego los llevaron a la mansión.

Al ingresar a la entrada principal del castillo, Naruto gimió al ver a varios miembros de la familia que supuso que eran la familia Gremory. El primer demonio pelirrojo era un hombre de mediana edad con cabello carmesí y perilla. Llevaba un elegante esmoquin blanco con zapatos negros.

Junto a él había una hermosa joven en su adolescencia con cabello castaño hasta los hombros. Llevaba un vestido color crema que llegaba justo por encima de sus tobillos.

De pie, un poco alejado de los dos, había otro hombre que era bastante guapo y tenía la apariencia de un joven de 20 años que también tenía el pelo carmesí. A su lado estaba otra bella mujer. Ella también parecía tener veintitantos años con cabello largo y sedoso y ojos combinados. Su cabello le caía hasta la espalda en una cola de caballo. Llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

La siguiente persona fue la que más sorprendió a Naruto. Era una belleza irreal que parecía tener poco más de veinte años con cabello plateado y ojos plateados fascinantes. Su cabello caía hasta la espalda con una larga trenza a cada lado con pequeños lazos azules en los extremos. Llevaba un extraño atuendo de mucama y completaba su look con lápiz labial de color rojo en labios deliciosos.

Pero una persona que llamó más la atención de Naruto fue la que parecía tener la misma edad que él. Una joven con mechones carmesí, como los hombres, que llegó a sus omóplatos y lleva un vestido color crema como la mujer morena. La chica le parecía muy familiar, pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía identificarla. Lentamente, el reloj dentro de su mente comenzó a funcionar en sincronía y cuando la chica abruptamente volvió su mirada hacia él, finalmente se dio cuenta.

"Saludo a mis amigos de la familia Phoenix. Espero que hayan tenido un viaje seguro aquí". El hombre de cabello carmesí los saludó.

"Saludos a ustedes, Lord Gremory y Lady Gremory". Revan respondió con una sonrisa "El viaje fue agradable". Añadió, pero antes de que su pequeña reunión pudiera continuar, dos gritos estridentes resonaron por toda la gran sala.

"¡Perra tomate!" "¡Bastardo Idiota!" Sorprendidos, todos miraron la dirección de los gritos y encontraron a Naruto y Rias parados muy cerca mientras sus dedos se apuntaban acusatoriamente y tenían una mirada deslumbrante grabada en sus rostros.

"¿Cómo te volviste tan... umm... pecho plano?" Naruto, que estaba demasiado conmocionado por los acontecimientos inesperados, farfulló la pregunta sin sentido y rápidamente miró hacia abajo para ocultar su rostro ligeramente rojo.

En respuesta, Rias intensificó su mirada sobre el chico "Fui hermosa y desarrollada desde el principio, idiota, pero ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te volviste tan... tan... feo?" preguntó ella, ocultando su propio sonrojo.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Rias, Naruto se animó y la miró inquisitivamente "Oii... ¿qué quieres decir con feo? Soy Apuesto desde el principio, Gremory, obtuve la mirada de mi papá", replicó con aire de suficiencia, mientras todos los demás Presente sudoroso ante la mención de Minato.

Los dos continuaron mirándose el uno al otro por un rato antes de que ambos miraran hacia otro lado y resoplaran.

"Perra tomate"

"Bastardo idiota"

Lady Phoenix, que observó todo el intercambio entre los dos adolescentes, ahora estaba hirviendo incontrolablemente, ¿cómo se atrevía esta vaca de teta roja a llamar a su pequeño Naruto un bastardo idiota? Su Naruto fue sin duda un poco único en su infancia, pero de ninguna manera, era un niño idiota... Era un poco más curioso y tímido que otros niños. Estaba a punto de desatar su furia contra el pequeño Gremory, pero cesó cuando una mano le impidió hacerlo, mirando a su lado, encontró a Revan parado allí con el ceño fruncido, igualmente molesto como estaba. Controlando su ira, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ravel estaba en el mismo bote que su madre. Apenas se contuvo de arremeter contra el demonio pelirrojo. "¿Cómo se atreve a llamar a mi hermano un bastardo idiota. Mi hermano es el chico más guapo e inteligente del Inframundo ', pensó furiosa y visiblemente sonrojada ante su propia imaginación lasciva.

El incómodo silencio de la habitación fue nuevamente interrumpido por un grito bastante fuerte. "Oii, ¿cómo te atreves a llamar a mi hermanita perra tomate? Ella es la chica más hermosa de todo el inframundo". La voz no pertenecía a nada menos que al Lucifer del Inframundo, Sirzerchs que ahora estaba mirando al niño Phoenix.

"Rias... ¿La más hermosa? Bueno, entonces definitivamente eres un Gremory". Naruto estaba a punto de hablar más, pero un susurro de Yubelluna lo detuvo.

"Naruto-sama es el Lucifer, así que ni siquiera trates de debatir con él y discúlpate con la familia Gremory". Naruto se volvió hacia Yubelluna y la miró en estado de shock. Él iba a discutir con ella, pero su pequeña sonrisa hermosa fue suficiente para hacerle obedecer su deseo. "Bien" se quejó mientras la sonrisa de Yubelluna solo se volvía más hermosa.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Riser, que estaba mirando la conversación entre su reina y su hermano, frunció el ceño ante la cercanía de su reina con su hermano menor, pero decidió permanecer en silencio debido al miedo a su madre.

Caminando lentamente hacia la belleza de cabello plateado, Naruto se inclinó ante ella para mostrarle el respeto "Lo siento por mis palabras y la falta de respeto que le mostré a su hija, Lady Gremory" se disculpó y con eso, todo La habitación quedó en silencio. De repente, una risa suave llegó a los oídos de todos y Naruto rápidamente miró en la dirección de la risa y descubrió que era la mujer de cabello castaño quien se reía ligeramente de él. "Ara Ara, es un niño interesante, Layla", dijo la mujer de manera divertida.

Layla no respondió al comentario de la mujer, ya que estaba ocupada mirando a su hijo con una expresión inexpresiva en su rostro. "Naruto", dijo ella para llamar su atención.

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Naruto se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó: "¿Sí, madre?"

En lugar de decir algo, Layla se acercó lentamente a Naruto y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza "¡Ella no es lady Gremory, Naruto! Es Grayfia Lucifuge, la Sirvienta de Lucifer". Gritó ella, mientras una expresión de sorpresa envolvió la cara de Naruto.

Lentamente, Naruto se volvió hacia Grayfia y la miró atentamente "Pero... Pero madre, me dijiste que Lady Gremory es la mujer más bella de toda la casa Gremory y para mí, ella es la mujer más hermosa presente en esta habitación". murmuró, los ojos todavía fijos en el cabello plateado de Grayfia.

Grayfia, que estaba parada frente al dúo de madre e hijo, se sonrojó ligeramente ante el cumplido del niño. Nadie, excepto su maestro, tiene las agallas para decir algo sobre su belleza, por lo que escucharlo de un simple muchacho adolescente fue divertido y refrescante para Grayfia. Al darse cuenta de que todavía no le ha agradecido al niño por el cumplido, Grayfia se inclinó ante un Naruto todavía confundido "Muchas gracias por tu cumplido, Naruto-sama", dijo.

Naruto pareció estupefacto por un momento antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se bordara en su rostro "Oh... No tienes que agradecerme por eso, Grayfia. Dije lo que creo que es verdad. Realmente eres la mujer más hermosa. El pelo-Plata te queda muy bien". Dijo Naruto mientras se frotaba la cabeza tímidamente, mientras que Layla y Ravel por un momento pensaron en Teñirse el pelo plateado.

La sonrisa de Grayfia se hizo más notable por el cumplido de su cabello, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo a cambio, Sirzerchs decidió intervenir. "Umm... Naruto, si tu pequeño coqueteo ha terminado, ¿podemos empezar a hablar sobre el contrato de matrimonio entre tú y mi hermana?", dijo y al instante se estremeció cuando notó la mirada que Grayfia le estaba entregando.

Naruto estaba a punto de responder, pero un grito estridente familiar lo intervino antes de que pudiera comenzar. "No... no quiero casarme con este idiota. Incluso Riser es mejor que él"

Naruto se desinfló visiblemente ante la implicación de Rias "Oii... no me compares con este pervertido. Soy mucho mejor que él..." respondió Naruto con un puchero mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador a Riser que estaba hirviendo internamente por ser llamado un pervertido delante de todos.

"Ambos... ¡Cállense! ", Gritó Saala Gremory, la esposa del Lucifer, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluso a la siempre estoica Grayfia. La furiosa mirada de Saala se volvió bruscamente hacia Rias, que rápidamente dio un paso atrás con miedo "Tú princesa sin valor... Te vas a casar con él... ¿Ok?" sabiendo muy bien con quién estaba hablando, Rias asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

Los ojos ardientes de Saala luego miraron a Naruto, que sudaba ligeramente bajo el resplandor de la mujer de cabello castaño. "¡Y tú! Te unirás a la Academia Kouh para fortalecer el vínculo entre Rias y tú. ¡¿Ok?!"

"Pero no quiero-" Naruto trató de objetar, pero una intensa mirada fulminante de Saala fue suficiente para callarlo. "¿Está bien?..." su voz fría llenó la habitación de nuevo.

"¡Si señora!" Naruto chilló y giró hacia una Rias igualmente asustado. "Espero que podamos llevarnos bien"

Rias le sonrió nerviosamente a Naruto y asintió con la cabeza suavemente "Yo también"

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Sirzerchs se alejó con cautela un poco de su esposa para salir de la habitación, pero no sin antes dar una mirada de disculpa a la familia Phoenix, que estaba conmocionada.

* * *

Se Esta Poniendo Interesante XD.


	3. Capitulo 03

Ninguno de los personajes de Los Animes Mencionado me pertenece, estos pertenecen a Sus Respectivos Autores. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"SamsaraTensei"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo Permiso para Traducir la Historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**¿EHH?**

**[Academia ****Kouh]**

En el momento en que cruzó las puertas de la escuela, inmediatamente recibió las miradas de sus compañeros. Mientras se abría paso entre los estudiantes, trató de discernir las emociones que pasaban por sus mentes. La emoción más destacada fue la curiosidad, que era comprensible. Después de todo, era un estudiante nuevo, pero las siguientes dos emociones lo tomaron por sorpresa. Había un buen número de chicas que parecían enamoradas, y él ni siquiera había socializado con ellas. Lo confundió mucho. Que se sepa que incluso después de las constantes alabanzas de Layla y Ravel, Naruto Phoenix no era consciente de lo guapo que en realidad parecía a la población femenina en general.

"Están realmente felices de verme, ¿no?" Naruto dijo mientras sonreía ocasionalmente a las alumnas enamoradas que chillaban ante el simple movimiento de su rostro.

"Ignóralos" respondió Rias Gremory, que caminaba junto a su prometido con la cara erguida. Sus ojos brillantes y agudos, que observaban con precisión a todas las alumnas, no hacían nada para ocultar la sensación de repugnancia que sentía por ellas.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante el tono moderadamente áspero de Rias "¿Por qué? Simplemente están reconociendo mi presencia en la escuela", dijo suavemente, no queriendo que otros escucharan su conversación.

En un instante, Rias giró la cabeza y miró a Naruto como si fuera una especie de imbécil "¿No puedes ver la forma lujuriosa en la que te están mirando? Solo quieren violarte en plena luz del día, y ahora mismo Naruto!" espetó, pero se sonrojó al instante cuando comprendió que sus palabras involuntariamente salieron muy fuertes.

Las estudiantes que deambulaban y se agitaban alrededor del dúo demonio, se sonrojaron ante la sugerencia bastante sugerente de su Onee-sama, mientras que los estudiantes varones que presenciaban todo desde lejos simplemente se enfurecieron y vieron la cantidad de posesividad que su ardiente Senpai tenía para el nuevo chico rubio.

Superando la histeria momentánea causada por la proclamación de su prometida, Naruto sonrió torpemente a las alumnas para enmendar el comentario salvaje y lascivo de Rias "¡Oii! tienen oídos como nosotros, sabes "Inclinando su cabeza hacia ella, Naruto crujió suavemente en sus oídos.

Todas las palabras y argumentos murieron en la boca de Rias tan pronto como sintió los labios de Naruto mordisquear su oreja izquierda. "Aléjate..." susurró, mientras su corazón latía drásticamente.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Naruto, simplemente ajeno al hecho de que sus labios tocaban las orejas de Rias.

Rias abrió la boca y finalmente chilló con todas sus fuerzas "Dije alejarte de mi cara, idiota".

Sorprendido y exasperado por su arrebato, Naruto se separó un poco lejos de un Rias completamente rojo y la miró con el ceño fruncido. "¡Oii! No grites así, y cuántas veces tengo que decirte eso, que no soy un idiota, bruja tomate" rugió.

Sus colegas eruditos que estaban absolutamente atónitos por su argumento se reubicaron inconscientemente un poco lejos del dúo extraño para darles un espacio privado que ciertamente necesitaban.

Mientras todos mantenían su distancia de la pareja, un estudiante en particular no estaba del todo satisfecho con la terrible experiencia.

"¡Oye, bribón rubio! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a Rias-Senpai bruja tomate?" un grito descarado y desagradable llegó a la pareja demonio.

Naruto cansado se lamentó cuando giró la cabeza hacia la dirección del grito y descubrió que el dueño de la abominable voz que los llamo era un chico de cabello castaño que vestía el atuendo convencional de la Academia Kuoh. Discerniendo la mirada que el chico le estaba apuntando, Naruto frunció el ceño "¿Quién eres?" preguntó en un tono despreocupado.

El chico se desplomó un poco ante el cansado tono de Naruto, pero no dejó de fruncirle el ceño "Soy el excepcional Issei Hyoudou, el amor de Rias-Senpai y el que tomará su virginidad" con una sonrisa totalmente complaciente se presentó.

Tan pronto como Naruto escuchó la introducción de Issei, se tambaleó sobre sus talones y se desplomó en el suelo con dureza. Rias, por otro lado, se enrojeció ante la proclamación de su peón. "¡Issei! ... ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte! Piensa antes de hablar algo en presencia de otros", regañó el niño ahora desanimado.

Después de escuchar las palabras de su enamoramiento, Issei bajó la vista avergonzado por un momento antes de que una sonrisa lasciva volviera a su rostro "Pero Buchou, fuiste tú quien me dijo que podemos ser Novios después de que te ayude con una preocupación personal tuya" cantó mientras el sonrojo de Rias solo aumentaba por cada segundo que pasaba.

Naruto, que ahora estaba de pie, decidió entrometerse entre las disputas "Umm Rias, ¿por qué no les dijiste a tus padres que ya tienes novio? Quiero decir, si les hubieras informado sobre él, entonces podrían haber cancelado todo el asunto del compromiso". Preguntó con un hilo de angustia fácilmente discernible en su tono.

Tan pronto como la voz de Naruto entró en sus oídos, Rias se congeló. Sus hermosos orbes se desviaron lentamente hacia él mientras una sonrisa avergonzada cubría su rostro rojo anterior "Umm... Naruto, podemos hablar de eso después del horario escolar. Las lecciones están por comenzar" murmuró y tímidamente dirigió su atención al reloj que puntualmente sonó en el segundo exacto para implicar el comienzo de las clases.

Naruto permaneció sin sonido por un minuto antes de aceptar su sugerencia. Tampoco quería perderse su primer día de escuela normal.

Issei notando la incomodidad en el ambiente, miró a su líder "Buchou, ¿puedo unirme a ti después de la escuela?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ante la pregunta de su peón, Rias no pudo evitar sonreír levemente "Por supuesto Issei-kun" Issei asintió y se dirigió hacia su propia clase.

**. (((OoooO))).**

Akeno Himejima estaba sentada indiferente en su clase típica hoy con su mejor amiga Rias Gremory. Al estar en el mismo año de la escuela, los dos demonios en su mayoría compartían las mismas clases y hoy no fue diferente.

"Bien clase, por favor abra la página 45 de sus libros". Una voz vibrante y musical de su maestro reverberó en la clase. Su maestra era una mujer voluptuosa de unos treinta años, adornaba con un cabello color lavanda y se asemejaba a fascinantes ojos violetas. Se llamaba Kyoki Masami.

Sin duda, Akeno estaba prestando atención a las lecciones de su maestra, pero una pequeña parte de su mente tortuosa estaba contemplando una noticia encantadora que su mejor amiga Rias le había informado ayer. Riéndose maliciosamente para sí misma, Akeno se entretuvo nuevamente en la clase.

Justo al lado de Akeno, su mejor amiga Rias, que la estaba mirando, se estremeció ante la risa de Akeno. Cuidando su propia seguridad, Rias se alejó un poco de su mejor amiga.

"Ahora, continuamos a-" Un ligero golpe en la puerta interrumpió el curso de la clase. Pronto Kyoki se excusó para responder la llamada. "¿Si?" preguntó mientras abría la puerta ligeramente para ver al intruso.

Akeno se animó, emocionada por el sonido de un golpe, mientras que Rias solo gimió internamente ante el extraño comportamiento de su reina. Ya debería haberlo visto venir en el mismo momento en que le había contado a Akeno sobre todo el asunto Phoenix.

"Bienvenido a la Academia Kuoh, Naruto-san. Por favor entra". La siempre melodiosa voz de Kyoki hizo que todos los estudiantes presentes en la clase miraran hacia la puerta.

En el momento en que el nombre salió de los labios de Kyoki, una sonrisa radiante y contagiosa sumergió la cara estrecha de Akeno Himejima. Rápidamente giró su mirada hacia la puerta y suspiró soñadora. He aquí él estaba allí, entrando a la clase con su siempre encantadora sonrisa tallada en su hermoso rostro.

"_¡Sugoi! __Tus __alas __son __tan __diferentes __y __maravillosas. __Realmente __me __gustan,__ya __sabes,__especialmente __lo __esponjoso.__¡Hey__!__,__¿qué __tal __esto__... __dejas __la __nobleza __de_ _la __bruja __tomate __y __te __unes __a __mí? __Todavía __no __tengo __amigos __ni miembros de la __nobleza, __ya __sabes_" una voz infantil resonó en la mente de Akeno.

"Narutoooo..." un murmullo seductor escapó de sus delicados labios rosados cuando ella lo desnudó sustancialmente con los ojos. "Contrólate Akeno" Rias frunció el ceño a su lado y la codeó ligeramente en las costillas.

Desafortunadamente para la pobre Rias, en lugar de callar a Akeno, la pequeña acción de ella tuvo un efecto completamente opuesto cuando Akeno gimió más fuerte ante la deliciosa sensación que se extendió por todo su cuerpo con el simple toque de su Rey.

Los ojos de Rias comenzaron a temblar cuando sus oídos se llenaron con el sonido lascivo de los gemidos. Estaba a punto de reprender más a su reina, pero el sonido de incontables zumbidos desde el otro lado de la clase le impedía hacerlo.

"Oh, él es un bombón". Dijo una chica de cabello azul con una voz mezclada con lujuria incontrolable.

"Oye, ¿no es ese el tipo que caminaba junto a Rias-chan esta mañana?" un chico de aspecto normal gritó de odio. "Sí, ese es él". Otro niño gritó incoherentemente y comenzó a maldecir a Naruto en voz baja.

"Espero que esté soltero". Un sofocante susurro de una chica cercana hizo que los dos niños descendieran derrotados. De inmediato, muchos susurros opresivos y seductores de las niñas e innumerables maldiciones de los niños abrumaron el silencio de toda el aula.

Al darse cuenta de que los estudiantes no se resolverán pronto, Kyoki tosió con firmeza para llamar su atención. "Clase, me gustaría que conocieran a su nuevo compañero de clase, Naruto Phoenix". Le indicó a Naruto que se parara frente a la clase. "Naruto-san, preséntate a la clase y cuéntanos sobre tus gustos y disgustos para que podamos tratarte en consecuencia".

Todavía de pie en la entrada de la habitación, Naruto gimió para sí mismo ' Genial... Ahora tengo que presentarme a estos tontos ruidosos'. Que se sepa que Naruto Phoenix ama la paz y la tranquilidad, y si alguien intenta interrumpirla, entonces esa persona está asignada directamente a su lista #**MakeThemSuffer** (**Hacerlos Sufrir**).

Volteándose a la clase, Naruto se inclinó levemente y sonrió a los estudiantes para asegurar una gran impresión. "¡Hola y muy buenos días a todos! Mi nombre es Naruto Phoenix y soy un estudiante transferido de Europa". Se detuvo un momento para ver la reacción de los estudiantes y respiró hondo antes de continuar "¡Me gusta Ramen!, Juegos y mi familia, especialmente mi Kaa-san. También me gusta el combate con espadas y leer libros antiguos. Mis disgustos consisten de gente hambrienta de poder, pervertidos y cierta chica arrogante con el pelo rojo". Concluyó su discurso en su talentoso tono aterciopelado. Todas las chicas presentes, excepto un cierto pelirrojo que ahora estaba prácticamente echando humo por dentro, soltaron suspiros de ensueño ante su presentación, lo que a su vez hizo que Naruto temblara ligeramente.

Kyoki le sonrió radiantemente a su nuevo alumno y comenzó a aplaudir con el resto de la clase que la seguía poco después. Nunca estando en el lado receptor de tanta atención, Naruto brilló ligeramente. "Esa fue una gran presentación, Naruto-san. Ahora, espero que entiendas que tendrás que ponerte al día".

Sabiendo muy bien lo que su maestro estaba implicando, Naruto asintió "Sí, Kyoki-sensei"

Kyoki asintió antes de volver a hablar "Está bien, y recuerda a Naruto si alguna vez tienes algún tipo de problema, no dudes en pedir ayuda a alguien" dijo Kyoki antes de mirar al resto de la clase. "¿Bien?"

"¡Hai!" Todas las chicas cantaron en voz alta al unísono, mientras que los niños solo asintieron con la cabeza cansados.

Kyoki sonrió ante la reacción de la clase y se volvió hacia su nuevo alumno. "Está bien Naruto, ahora por favor ponte cómodo junto a Akeno-san", dijo, extrañada por completo con el brillo travieso en los ojos de dicho estudiante.

Ante la mención del nombre del estudiante, una expresión de pura sorpresa sumergió la cara de Naruto. Saliendo de su sorpresa, asintió con la cabeza a su maestro y avanzó hacia el único asiento disponible en la sala, justo al lado de una radiante Akeno Himejima.

El aliento de Akeno se unió, su corazón se aceleró y su hermoso rostro se ahogó en la fascinante sombra de una rosa roja. Mantuvo sus ojos violetas clavados en el tablero de la clase, no queriendo mirar directamente a esos profundos orbes de zafiro de Naruto mientras él caminaba hacia ella. Naruto, ajeno a su confusión interna, detuvo su paso y descansó tranquilamente a su lado. Akeno brilló aún más ferozmente por la cercanía entre ellos y gracias a sus sentidos demoníacos, logró captar su olor.

Emanaba de algo cálido como una hoguera tranquila y de algo escalofriante como una tormenta de hielo.

La exclusiva fragancia elaborada envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Akeno y fue todo gracias a su voluntad de demonio que se contuvo de gemir en voz alta en éxtasis. Volvió deliberadamente la cabeza hacia Naruto y lo saludó alegremente "Hola, Naruto-kun" se dirigió en un tono cautivador, apenas evitando abrazar al niño con fuerza.

Naruto permaneció en silencio por un tiempo antes de que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios ante las travesuras de su conocido de la infancia "Hola Akeno-chan", saludó y suavemente tomó su suave mano entre las suyas y compartió un pequeño apretón de manos.

Como un furioso incendio forestal, el brillo rojo en las mejillas de Akeno se extendió a cada parte notable de su hermoso rostro. Al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control sobre sus emociones, Akeno inmediatamente apartó la mirada de Naruto y comenzó a maldecirse internamente por ser tan vulnerable frente a él.

Naruto se acercó abruptamente a Akeno y notó el enrojecimiento de su rostro. Inclinando su rostro aún más cerca del de ella, Naruto la miró con preocupación "¿Estás bien, Akeno? Tu cara está bastante roja".

La voz preocupada de Naruto golpeó sus oídos y desafortunadamente, esto solo hizo que la situación fuera más grave para Akeno. Sin previo aviso, Naruto plantó su mano en su frente para verificar su temperatura, "Bueno... estás caliente... Akeno" dijo Naruto preocupado.

Eso lo hizo por Akeno, incapaz de soportarlo más, se desmayó en los brazos de Naruto "¡Por supuesto que estoy caliente, Naruto-kun!" fue todo lo que logró pronunciar antes de que el suave abrazo de la inconsciencia la abrumara.

Naruto abrazó apresuradamente el cuerpo que caía de Akeno y parpadeó hacia ella, y luego hacia Rias, que lo miraba con asombro.

"¡Te las arreglaste para desmayarla!" Rias casi gritó y, de repente, de repente, una expresión de furia total envolvió su cara de sorpresa anterior. "¡Tú!" ella gritó, asustando a todos los presentes en la habitación, incluido Naruto.

Sus ojos entonces miraron furiosamente a Naruto, haciendo que el pobre chico sudara bajo su mirada. Y luego, simplemente, "Abrázame como si estuvieras abrazando a Akeno", concluyó con un puchero.

"¿Ehh?"

* * *

**Disculpen la Tardanza... XD**


	4. Capitulo 04

Ninguno de los personajes de Los Animes Mencionado me pertenece, estos pertenecen a Sus Respectivos Autores. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"SamsaraTensei"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo Permiso para Traducir la Historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Himejima Akeno.**

Suspirando abatido, un niño se recostó en el tronco del árbol y agachó la cabeza para ponerse la chaqueta blanca para sentirse más cómodo y saborear la tranquilidad que el lugar le estaba brindando. El niño, mientras estaba callado y no lo mostraba en el exterior, estaba muy disgustado con su madre. Su madre le había dicho que jugara en el parque con otros demonios para que él pudiera hacer nuevos amigos, pero lo que se olvidó por completo de decirle era que estos tontos en lugar de jugar solo charlaban y chillaban el uno al otro.

"_Bebés__típicos__demonios_" pensó el niño con un pequeño puchero.

"¡Hola!" Una voz suave resonó en el ambiente no tan pacífico del parque y logró sacar al niño de su trance.

Curioso por saber quién estaba parado cerca de él, el niño asomó la cabeza por el confinamiento de su chaqueta y miró a su alrededor para encontrar la fuente del sonido.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente descubrieron la fuente, se sorprendieron un poco ya que el niño no esperaba que el dueño de la voz fuera una hermosa chica de cabello negro que actualmente se relajaba junto a él, apoyada contra el mismo tronco de árbol y No miraba nada en particular con sus brillantes ojos violetas.

El niño por segunda vez en un solo minuto miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la niña le estaba hablando. "Hola", dijo casualmente. La chica giró su cabeza hacia él y sonrió levemente, un pequeño gesto que fue suficiente para cautivar al niño en su encanto sobrenatural.

"¿Tampoco te gustan?" ella preguntó y sonaba insegura, probablemente por no conocerlo en absoluto.

El chico, por otro lado, siguió mirando su sonrisa por unos minutos más antes de responder lentamente "Uh... sí". Tarareó con una cara sonrojada.

Ante su respuesta, la chica de cabello negro sonrió brillantemente y sin dar aviso previo al chico cerró sus orbes violetas con sus brillantes zafiros. "Entonces, ¿serás mi amigo? No soy como ellos, lo juro", preguntó tímidamente y sonó desesperada, mientras el chico seguía cayendo profundamente en sus impresionantes ojos violetas.

Aprendiendo últimamente que la chica le hizo una pregunta, el chico apartó la vista de sus ojos y aceptó frenéticamente "N-no..." se detuvo "¡Quiero decir que sí!" tartamudeó. "Me alegrará tenerte como amigo, ya sabes", dijo el chico y sonrió alegremente antes de continuar "Soy Naruto Phoenix, por cierto". Se presentó con una mirada orgullosa en su rostro.

Un rastro de rojo se esparció por las mejillas hinchadas de la niña mientras miraba a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos que contenían una cantidad inconcebible de conmoción dentro de ellos "¿En serio?" preguntó ella y ante el asentimiento tranquilizador de Naruto, sonrió radiantemente "Bueno... soy Akeno Himejima, Naruto-kun. Soy la reina de la heredera de la familia Gremory, Rias Gremory" dijo y tomó la pequeña mano de Naruto en su propia mano.

Los ojos de Naruto crecieron excepcionalmente ante la mención de su atormentador, pero aun así, él permaneció tranquilo por el bien de la niña e incluso sonrió un poco hacia ella. No sabía por qué lo hizo o por qué se sentía tan feliz al ver solo un vistazo de su sonrisa, pero cualquiera que sea la razón, lo único que le importaba a Naruto en ese momento en particular era... la hermosa sonrisa de Akeno.

"Ano Akeno, si no te importa, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué no te gustan?" preguntó confundido, señalando con el dedo a los otros niños demonios que estaban jugando... umm gritando en el centro del parque.

Ante su pregunta, Akeno adornó una mirada triste en su rostro y sus brillantes ojos violetas iniciales perdieron su brillo. Naruto comentando el efecto que su tonta pregunta había traído consigo misma, intentó hacer algo para aligerar su espíritu, pero se detuvo cuando Akeno comenzó a hablar "Se burlan de mis alas y me llaman detestable demonio" dijo cada una de sus palabras. Con tanta pena y rabia que incluso Naruto tuvo que luchar contra un ceño amargo que se esforzó por aparecer en su rostro.

"¿Por qué no les gustan tus alas? Mi madre me había dicho una vez que todos los demonios tienen alas idénticas, entonces, ¿qué los hizo odiar tus alas?" Naruto no pudo evitar preguntar, ya que la curiosidad lo venció. Él mismo tiene alas únicas, pero nadie se burló de ellas... bueno... excepto su hermano y esas abuelas perezosas de la casa Phoenix.

La respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto llegó en forma de dos alas de color negro azabache que brotaron de la espalda de Akeno. Tan pronto como Naruto puso sus ojos en las alas, rápidamente entendió lo que Akeno quería decir antes. Sus alas eran mucho más distintas de cualquier otro demonio. Su primera ala era de origen demoníaco, pero su segunda ala era un poco diferente. Su segundo ala en lugar de ser comparable a un ala de murciélago que adornaban los Demonios, era un ala con plumas de color negro oscuro.

Akeno observaba atentamente la cara de Naruto para encontrar algún indicio de rechazo o inquietud. No era ajena al rechazo ya que ya había sufrido muchos en el pasado y ahora apenas se veía afectada por ellos, pero este chico era diferente. No sabía por qué, pero ella, por una razón desconocida, no quería ser rechazada o humillada por este chico, y en cambio, quería ser aceptada para poder permanecer cerca de él.

"Por favor, no te burles de mí como lo hacen los demás, Naruto-kun..." Al darse cuenta de que Naruto se estaba acercando a ella, Akeno cerró los ojos y esperó el inevitable rechazo y humillación.

Ella esperó... y esperó... y luego...

"¡Sugoi! Tus alas son tan diferentes y maravillosas. Realmente las amo, ya sabes, especialmente lo esponjosa" gritó jovialmente, sorprendiendo a Akeno hasta el fondo. Su sorpresa no duró tanto como una agradable sensación sacudió todo su cuerpo cuando Naruto de repente agarró su ala esponjosa suavemente.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal esto? Dejas la nobleza de la bruja tomate y te unes a mí. Todavía no tengo amigos ni miembros de la nobleza, ya sabes", susurró, perfeccionando su declaración con un adorable puchero.

"¿Bruja tomate?" Akeno susurró para sí misma.

Desafortunadamente, Naruto la escuchó y reaccionó furiosamente "Sí, llamo a Rias Gremory con este nombre. Ella es malvada, ya sabes, desastrosa incluso más que los estándares normales de los demonios", replicó en un tono lleno de molestia.

Akeno por un tiempo no habló nada ya que estaba demasiado asombrada por los incidentes recientes. Primero un demonio, y que también un niño aceptó y valoró su legado caído, una herencia que ella misma despreciaba sin fin. Además, ese mismo chico había llamado a su mejor amiga Rias, una bruja, algo que nadie más podría haber imaginado hacer frente a un asistente Gremory. Sin saber cómo responder a todo esto, una risita juguetona se escapó de sus pequeños labios rosados mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. "Eres una persona interesante, Naruto-kun" lo elogió.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido "¡Por supuesto que soy Akeno, y tú también eres una chica excepcional!" dijo en un tono tímido. Akeno se congeló momentáneamente, mientras la sangre debajo de sus mejillas burbujeaba ante su cumplido y pronto un sonrojo se cubrió sus dos mejillas "Gracias... gracias" ella logró chillar.

Una expresión de leve angustia apareció en el rostro de Naruto mientras miraba el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Akeno. Estaba a punto de interrogarla, pero se detuvo cuando un grito conocido tocó sus oídos "¡Naruto!" La melodiosa voz de su madre le hizo cosquillas en los oídos. Girando rápidamente hacia la dirección del grito, Naruto sonrió "Madre viene", rugió.

Volviéndose a Akeno, notó su cara triste y frunció el ceño "¿Por qué lloras?" Preguntó con cuidado. No le gustaban las lágrimas en su hermoso rostro, no, para nada.

Akeno se consolidó y le sonrió melancólicamente a Naruto "Me vas a dejar, ¿no?" preguntó ella, mientras que los recuerdos dolorosos de miles de negaciones y humillaciones se reflejaban ante sus ojos.

Naruto pareció sorprendido por un momento debido a sus palabras, pero pronto una bocanada de cansancio salió de su boca, debería haberlo visto venir "¡Idiota! ¿Por qué te dejaría? ¡Eres mi primer amigo!" preguntó con un puchero.

Akeno retrocedió ante su tono y acercó sus rodillas a su pecho "¿En serio?" preguntó ella expectante, aún sin mirarlo a la cara.

Naruto suspiró para sí mismo cuando entendió que Akeno no le iba a creer así. Descansando un dedo en la barbilla, Naruto comenzó a pensar en una forma de hacer que Akeno creyera sus palabras. Luego, rápidamente, una sonrisa ensombreció su rostro al recordar algo que había leído hace mucho tiempo en el diario privado de su padre biológico.

"Akeno, ¿qué tal si te hago una promesa?" Preguntó, su antigua sonrisa todavía estaba cementada en su rostro.

Akeno parecía confundida pero asintió con la cabeza "¿Qué tipo de promesa, Naruto-kun?"

Ante su pregunta, la sonrisa de Naruto solo se intensifico.

**.(((OoooO))).**

"¡Akeno!" Un fuerte grito cortó la conexión entre Akeno y el mundo de sus encantadores sueños.

Akeno maldijo mientras trataba de levantarse del dulce y placentero calor del sofá, pero falló miserablemente debido a que todavía estaba atontada por la corta siesta. Suspirando para sí misma, se recostó suavemente en el sofá y sonrió mientras las visiones de su sueño anterior llenaban su mente "¿Qué Rias?" ella preguntó con cansancio.

Rias se crispó ante el comportamiento descuidado de su reina "Ohh, no es nada especial Akeno. Simplemente sucumbiste frente a toda la clase y luego tuve que arrastrarte hasta el salón del club en mi espalda", dijo claramente con sarcasmo tangible en su tono.

Akeno parecía confundida ya que su mente no podía recordar nada en absoluto. Luego, repentinamente vergonzosos pero inestimables recuerdos de su estar en los brazos de Naruto Phoenix aparecieron ante sus ojos. Su respiración se congeló por un momento mientras su rostro ardía con la sensación de hormigueo de lujuria mientras recordaba cómo Naruto la había abrazado con fuerza frente a todos. "Ufufufu... ¡Ara Ara! Seguramente me abrazó muy fuerte, Buchou", susurró con aire malhumorada y se rió traviesamente para sí misma.

Ya acostumbrada a la naturaleza provocadora de su amiga, Rias solo arqueó una ceja delicada ante la declaración de su reina "Oh mi querido Akeno, él no te abrazó a propósito, fuiste tú quien se desmayó en sus brazos... intencionalmente" azucarado como la miel, el comentario de Rias logró obtener una reacción bastante repugnante de Akeno.

"¿En serio? Pero incluso si fuera el caso, ¿por qué suenas tan inseguro mi querido rey, hmmm...?" Akeno sonrió, ahora sentado casualmente en el sofá.

"¿Q-qué... qué?" Rias vaciló mientras sus ojos miraban a Akeno con atención "No estoy celoso, Akeno. ¡Lo odio!" ella comentó acaloradamente.

Si es posible, la sonrisa de Akeno se volvió aún más traviesa "Umhmm... entonces, ¿quién era esa chica que se enojó mucho y se mostró posesiva cuando le dije que Naruto me hizo amigo suyo?", respondió ella, su amplia sonrisa ahora reemplazada por una sonrisa burlona.

¡No puedes hacerte amigo de él, Akeno!

Rias abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo relacionar nada para refutar las afirmaciones de Akeno. Puede que no lo muestre en el exterior, pero desde el comienzo de su vida infantil, Rias por una razón oscura y completamente molesta fue un poco posesivo con Naruto. No le gustaba que alguien más intentara hacerse amigo de él porque, para ella, Naruto Phoenix era solo suya. Ella era y es la única que puede hacerle algo a Naruto... Y por ahora, él era su enemigo.

"Umm... simplemente no me gusta cuando la gente trata de acercarse a él, Akeno. Él es un problema en forma de demonio..." Rias tarareó y rápidamente vaciló ante el escepticismo en su propia voz.

"Ohh... Eso significa que no quieres casarte con él, eh. Bueno, eso es excelente, porque entonces podría tenerlo todo para mí" susurró Akeno y se estremeció momentáneamente en éxtasis al final de su declaración.

Ante el sugerente comentario de Akeno, los ojos de Rias se enrojecieron "Oii... sé que no me gusta, ¡pero sigue siendo mi prometido, Akeno! Y sabes que no me gusta compartir mis cosas con otras personas. Entonces hasta que sea mi prometido, ni siquiera trates de acercarte a él ", espetó ella mientras sus ojos perforaban los agujeros en el voluptuoso pecho de Akeno.

Una risita divertida reverberó en el oscuro salón del club "Ufufu Rias, solo acepta que te gusta. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie e incluso estoy listo para compartirlo contigo..." ronroneó Akeno, exagerando solo para obtener una reacción de su rey.

"**Com****... ****¡Compartirlo! ****¡Demonios ****NO!** ¡Y no me gusta!" llegó una respuesta instantánea de un violento sonrojo de Rias.

En respuesta, Akeno resopló incoherentemente "Umhmm... y entonces amo a Issei", comentó sarcásticamente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Akeno-san, me amas! Espera... ¡Rias-Senpai ya está cerca de convertirme en mi novia y ahora has declarado que también me amas, woah! ¡Mi harem finalmente ha comenzado bebé!" un Issei completamente aturdido rugió lujuriosamente. Actualmente estaba de pie en la entrada de la sala del club y estaba mirando a la gran Onee-sama de la escuela descaradamente.

Rias y Akeno estaban a punto de resolver su malentendido, pero una exhalación cansada detrás de Issei los detuvo "Genial... simplemente genial. Primero, mi prometido estaba enamorado de ti y ahora de alguna manera lograste hacer que Akeno se enamorara de ti igualmente." Dijo Naruto en un tono cansado mientras se revelaba a las dos chicas asombradas. Parecía visiblemente irritado por todo el asunto y ¿por qué no debería hacerlo? Después de todo, había desperdiciado sus dos valiosos días en esta infructuosa sesión de unión.

Akeno saliendo de su conmoción primaria fulminó con la mirada a Issei, quien dio un paso atrás con miedo cuando vio la mirada aborrecible que le estaba dando "No me gusta Issei, Naruto-kun. Es solo una ilusión menor. Estaba bromeando. Con Rias y no sabía que estaba escuchando nuestra conversación, ¿verdad Rias?" Preguntó y le dio un ligero codazo a su amiga, un gesto que fue suficiente para que Rias supiera exactamente qué decir a continuación.

"Umm... sí", susurró e hizo una mueca ante la mirada desalentada de Issei. Luego se armó de valor antes de hablar de nuevo "Ummm Issei, también quiero decirte que toda la conversación que tuvimos ese día sobre nosotros siendo novios y todo también fue un error de mi parte. Necesitaba tu apoyo en un asunto particularmente privado, pero ahora que el asunto está resuelto, así que ya no necesito tu ayuda en ese asunto" susurró e inmediatamente hizo una mueca ante la sensación de desconcierto que envolvió toda la habitación.

La mente de Issei estaba en fragmentos dispersos. ¿Por qué su precioso Buchou jugaría con su corazón y sus sentimientos de esa manera? ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto? Tener un harem era su sueño. Toda su vida estaba destinada a esto. Cada pensamiento que tuvo, cada movimiento que hizo, fue la preparación para comenzar un enorme harem de mujeres con increíbles bustos. Él abandonaría a sus amigos e incluso su libertad para este falso sueño.

En ese momento algo se rompió dentro de él. Su mente se adormeció, su cuerpo se congeló y sus ojos ardieron. El dolor de la traición surgió en todo su cuerpo y su pequeño corazón no pudo contener el dolor y cedió bajo el poder del deseo tentador. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo, un familiar guante rojo apareció en su brazo izquierdo.

'¡Suficiente! Lentamente miró a Rias y sonrió perversamente.

"Buchou..." su voz fría envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de todos, excepto Naruto, que tenía una mirada en su rostro. "Me rompiste el corazón, y ahora te lo voy a devolver" gritó Issei mientras el guantelete en su mano brillaba con un aura roja.

"Issei, rea-" En pánico, Rias trató de enmendar su error, pero se detuvo abruptamente y sudoroso cuando Issei salió de la nada con una pose bastante dramática.

"Jajajaja... Solo espera, Rias Gremory, voy a conseguir un harem muy grande y luego me rogarás que te lleve, ¡pero nunca te aceptaré!" Issei declaró con aire de suficiencia mientras los otros ocupantes de la habitación se desinflaron ante su proclamación. Sin darles a ninguno de ellos la posibilidad de hablar, Issei salió de la habitación con un brinco visible en su paso.

Superando la severa conmoción causada por el evento reciente, Naruto miró a Rias y Akeno, quienes tenían una mirada de pura conmoción en sus caras "¿Es realmente un humano?" fue la primera pregunta que le vino a la lengua.

Akeno, de alguna manera rompiendo con la conmoción interminable, Respondió a Naruto completamente avergonzado. "Sí, él es un humano", dijo y se dejó caer cansada en el sofá. Ella todavía no entiende por qué Rias lo acogió.

Hablando de Rias, bueno, ella seguía mirando la puerta de entrada como una idiota. No podía creer que Issei lograra superar la traición de ella tan... fácilmente, incluso llegando a decir que le rogaría que la llevara a su harem.

¡¿Espera?!

¡¿Rogarle?!

¿Por qué demonios me toma ese sin vergüenza? ¡Por Cria! De repente, una expresión de furia femenina incontrolable inundó toda su cara. Dirigiéndose a los otros dos demonios presentes en la habitación, Rias gruñó con dureza, sorprendiéndolos ligeramente "Ese bastardo... voy a mostrarle su verdadero lugar". Comentó y luego su rostro se centró bruscamente en Naruto, quien al darse cuenta del peligro dio un paso atrás alarmado. "Todo esto sucediendo gracias a ti. ¡Si no hubieras cambiado de lugar con Raiser, entonces todo hubiera estado bien, idiota!" resopló y cruzó los brazos debajo de su pecho.

Ante el comentario francamente insultante, Naruto apareció inmediatamente frente a Rias y le miró con el ceño fruncido "Oii... ¿Cómo demonios es este mi error que tu nobleza apeste?" se detuvo abruptamente al notar la cara infeliz de Akeno "Excepto Akeno, por supuesto " agregó rápidamente.

Rias se retorció furiosamente ante los elogios que le dio a Akeno "Mi nobleza es muy buena, no tienes nobleza idiota, y Akeno no va a prepararte la comida esta noche" espetó y miró rápidamente a Akeno, quien intentó intervenir en la conversación, probablemente para decir que no le importaría preparar comida para Naruto.

Naruto parecía aterrorizado por la implicación de Rias. ¿Cómo diablos va a sobrevivir en este mundo egoísta entonces? Ni siquiera sabe cómo preparar nada excepto el Ramen instantáneo "¿Qué? No me digas que te tomaste en serio mis palabras, Rias. Solo estaba bromeando, sabes. Tu nobleza es increíble", dijo en su brillante tono aterciopelado. Haciendo todo lo posible para calmar a la furiosa Rias.

Rias lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de resoplar suavemente "Bien, pero no insultes mi nobleza de nuevo" Ella dijo, escondiendo su sonrisa superior magistralmente detrás de sus mechones rojos.

Akeno que estaba viendo toda la conversación frunció el ceño ligeramente a Rias. Ella no sabía por qué, pero al escucharlos hablar como una pareja, Akeno sintió este impulso improvisado de lastimar a alguien muy gravemente. "Umm... Rias, deberíamos regresar a nuestras casas. Ya es bastante tarde" Ella dijo en un tono plano.

Rias sonrió ante la cara de su amiga "Okk Akeno" Luego se giró hacia Naruto "Sígueme..." dijo y salió de la habitación.

Naruto se desplomó ante su extraño comportamiento pero, sin embargo, la reconoció. Estaba a punto de seguirla, pero una mano suave le agarró la muñeca con fuerza y lo detuvo con calma. Mirando hacia atrás, descubrió que la mano pertenecía a la bella Akeno. "Ummm... Akeno, ¿quieres algo?" él preguntó y sonrió cuando ella le sonrió.

"¿Todavía recuerdas tu promesa, Naruto?" Akeno preguntó mientras sus ojos permanecían en los mechones de cabello rojo que se agitaban cerca de la puerta.

Naruto pareció perplejo por un momento antes de que de repente todo hiciera clic en su mente "¡Oh, sí!" dijo jovialmente, recordando los queridos recuerdos del pasado.

Akeno sonrió internamente y se concentró en la puerta con más atención. "¿Puedes repetirlo para mí?" preguntó ella, manteniendo su fachada inocente para Naruto.

Naruto se sonrojó ante su demanda "Umm... ¿no crees que mi promesa era bastante audaz para nuestra edad en ese momento, Akeno?" dijo e hizo una mueca interior al recordar el regaño que su madre le había entregado cuando le contó sobre su promesa a Akeno.

Al darse cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo rápido, Akeno volvió su mirada hacia él y balanceó su cabeza suavemente en negativo "No Naruto- kun. Esa promesa fue muy especial para mí".

"¡¿De Verdad?!" Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

"Sí", susurró.

Deliberando por un momento, Naruto finalmente asintió con la cabeza "Ok... Entonces déjame decirlo de nuevo" Akeno le sonrió en reconocimiento y se sonrojó en anticipación. No puede esperar para ver la reacción de Rias.

"Mientras haya mañanas y tardes, serás mía.

Mientras mi nombre exista en este mundo, permaneceré a tu lado"

Naruto concluyó su promesa felizmente, pero esa felicidad no duró tanto porque pronto una expresión nerviosa inundó su rostro cuando sintió las manos de Akeno alrededor de su cintura.

"Todavía eres ese niño encantador, Naruto-kun" tarareó Akeno completamente feliz mientras disfrutaba del calor que emanaba de Naruto.

"Umm... Akeno... tú-"

"**¡****Naruto! ****¿Cómo ****te ****atreves ****a ****proponer le ****matrimonio? ****¡Todavía ****eres ****mí ****prometido ****por ****el Amor****del Maou****!**"

¿Proponer?

"¿Cuando?"

* * *

**Uno de los Capítulos Mas Chistosos hasta Ahora jajajajaja. Espero que les Guste Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo XD.**


	5. Capitulo 05

Ninguno de los personajes de Los Animes Mencionado me pertenece, estos pertenecen a Sus Respectivos Autores. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"SamsaraTensei"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo Permiso para Traducir la Historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Otto.**

"Um... Rias, ¿puedes decirme por qué llevo estas bolsas de nuevo?" Naruto agotado y enfurecido le preguntó a su compañera pelirroja que estaba Caminado a su lado. Llevaba una cantidad incontable de bolsas de supermercado en sus manos y rezaba para que Satanás lo ayudara a deshacerse de estas bolsas lo antes posible.

Después de escuchar su pregunta, la cabeza de Rias se alzó mientras sus ojos lo miraban "¡Porque necesitamos estos artículos para preparar comida para esta noche, Naruto!" ella respondió en un tono lleno de frustración. Esta era la vigésima sexta vez que le había hecho esa misma pregunta sin sentido, y ahora la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Naruto cambió las pesadas bolsas en sus manos antes de hablar de nuevo "¿Pero por qué tengo que cargarlas? ¿No podemos usar la magia para teletransportarnos a nuestra casa?", Se quejó y frunció el ceño ante las bolsas que intentaban hacer todo lo posible para escapar de sus manos.

"No" vino una respuesta inmediata de una sonriente Rias cuyos ojos observaban atentamente a las personas que caminaban por la carretera junto con ellos.

Al darse cuenta de que ella no lo ayudaría, Naruto se enderezó y avanzó a paso rápido para llegar a la casa más rápidamente. Continuó con su ritmo rápido por un momento antes de detenerse repentinamente. Girando para enfrentarse a Rias, rápidamente señaló con un dedo acusador hacia ella "Estás haciendo esto debido a la promesa que le hice a Akeno, ¿no?" Afirmó, mientras sus celestes ojos azules se entrecerraban muy ligeramente ante la cara nerviosa que estaba poniendo Rias.

Ante su rotunda acusación, Rias no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco antes de que una mirada ofendida cubriera su rostro "¿Qué estás tratando de sugerir, idiota? Ni siquiera recuerdo esa promesa irrelevante tuya", gritó y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Escondiendo su sonrisa.

Sin creerle, Naruto continuó observando su rostro por un momento y de alguna manera vislumbró su sonrisa "¡Wahhh! Estás mintiendo.

¡Vamos Rias, te prometo que no le propuse matrimonio a Akeno!" se quejó cómicamente, mientras las personas que lo rodeaban le daban algunas miradas extrañas y peculiares.

"¡No estoy mintiendo, Naruto! Y, por favor, no hagas una escena gritando aquí, la gente nos está mirando" Rias, en contra de sus propias palabras, gritó cuando su rostro se inundó en el color de su cabello. Al darse cuenta de que no se moverá a ninguna parte, Rias le quitó las bolsas de comestibles de la mano y las recogió en su propia mano. Sin perder ni un segundo más, agarró la mano de Naruto y tiró de él.

Naruto se aferró a su agarre y la acompañó pacientemente mientras ajustaba ocasionalmente las bolsas restantes en su mano derecha para que no cayeran al suelo. Mientras continuaban caminando hacia su casa, Naruto no dejó de notar las miradas que la gente les estaba dando, probablemente debido a cómo discutían entre ellos en el camino sin cuidado. Mirando de nuevo a Rias, vio su cabello carmesí agitándose en el viento y no pudo evitar dejarse hechizar por su belleza y brillo. Sus hilos carmesí seguían siendo tan hermosos como cuando eran niños pequeños.

Rias notó los ojos de Naruto sobre sí misma y se movió torpemente "¿Qué estás mirando?" ella siseó incoherentemente.

Sus palabras sacaron a Naruto de su trance mientras él le sonreía tímidamente para ocultar su vergüenza "Na-Nada Rias, solo que tu cabello siguen siendo Hermoso" murmuró tímidamente e inmediatamente se apartó para ocultar su sonrojo.

Rias se congeló mientras sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas ardieron en el rubor furioso que chocó con su rostro. ¡Naruto felicitó su cabello!

¡Este idiota, su mayor enemigo realmente felicitó su cabello! ¿Es esto un sueño? Rias se concentró, Rias se volvió hacia él y parpadeó, realmente sin saber qué decir.

Al notar su rostro en blanco, Naruto entró en pánico. ¿Dijo algo malo? Sí, debe tener! Sonriendo torpemente, Naruto miró hacia el suelo y dijo "Rias, ¿estás o-", las palabras murieron en su boca cuando sintió que algo suave le golpeó la frente. Curioso, levantó la vista un poco y se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que fue Rias quien le tocó la frente antes. "¿Q-qué?" farfulló, obviamente sorprendido por la experiencia reciente. Pronto sus mejillas se sumergieron en el infame tono rojo mientras sus ojos de zafiro quedaron atrapados en las esferas esmeraldas de Rias.

Rias, que estaba presenciando el cambio en la cara de Naruto, solo le dirigió una mirada incrédula "¿Qué te está pasando, Naruto...? Solo te empujé para que puedas cerrar esa boca tuya.

"Absolutamente no hice esto porque tú elogió a mi cabello o cualquier cosa" susurró con una cara pareja "Así que no te hagas una idea equivocada o pervertida. Todavía te odio, idiota", agregó acaloradamente, haciendo un cambio completo de su personalidad.

Naruto estaba aturdido, nunca en su extraordinaria vida, había visto a Rias haciéndole esto a alguien más. Siempre adornaba esa aura de princesa malcriada alrededor de todos y actuaba como una perra para aquellos a quienes consideraba indignos de su tiempo. Pero ahora al verla hacerle algo así a él, sorprendió a Naruto sin fin "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar que estaba pensando en ti perra?! ¡Creo que el que tiene una mente pervertida entre nosotros eres tú, Rias!" Gritó y rápidamente arrebató todas las bolsas de la mano de Rias y se fue a su casa.

"No soy una pervertida como Akeno. Soy mucho mejor para ti... ¡Quiero decir demasiado bueno para ti, idiota!"

**.(((OoooO))).**

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la sala de estar, un recién duchado Naruto suspiró mientras su mente mostraba los recuerdos no tan buenos de aquel maldito día en que conoció a Rias por primera vez. Naruto, al contrario de su amarga relación, todavía aprecia mucho ese día, porque ese fue el día en que hizo su primer amigo.

**[Flashback****]**

"¡Hey! ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?" Un niño de cabello rubio chirriaba, sus ojos celestes brillaban de felicidad y total esperanza mientras observaba al grupo de niños jugando algo frente a él.

El grupo de niños dejó de jugar y dirigió su mirada curiosa al niño rubio. Nadie dijo una sola palabra hasta que una chica que tenía el pelo negro en un corte corto y lindos ojos grandes violetas, se acercó al rubio, todo mientras lo analizaba atentamente "¿Quién eres?" preguntó ella, sus ojos aún analizando al niño.

La sonrisa en el rostro del niño se desvaneció cuando vio las miradas calculadoras que los niños le estaban dando "Um... soy Naruto Phoenix" se presentó tímidamente, aún sin estar seguro de cuál es el problema con estos niños.

Ante su nombre, los ojos de la niña se agrandaron, y ella rápidamente miró a una cierta amiga pelirroja de ella que actualmente estaba mirando con dagas a Naruto. Reponiéndose, la chica miró a Naruto y sonrió "Soy Sona Sitri. Es un placer conocerte, Naruto-san", dijo, ajustando sus lentes con gracia a su posición. Incluso si era un Phoenix, todavía era un niño como ellos y Sona Sitri no discrimina entre las personas en función de su origen.

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó el niño con asombro, todavía sin creer las palabras de la niña ¿Por qué?, por lo general, los niños lo ignoran o rechazan sus avances con razón. Todavía no sabía la razón de por qué, pero su madre le había dicho una vez que tenía algo que ver con su hermano mayor, el matrimonio arreglado de Raiser con la heredera Gremory, Rias Gremory.

Sona frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la expresión esperanzada y sorprendida del niño, pero asintió con la cabeza hacia él "Sí...", dijo, con torpeza palpable en su tono.

En respuesta, Naruto le sonrió alegremente a la chica "¡También es un placer conocerte, Sona-chan!" gritó y tomó a la pobre niña en un abrazo desgarrador, obviamente muy feliz con el hecho de que ahora tiene un amigo.

La cara de Sona se puso tan roja como una rosa en el fuerte agarre de Naruto, todo mientras hacía todo lo posible para liberarse del Abrazo "¡No puedo respirar, Naruto-san!" dijo ella entre sus luchas.

Naruto pareció confundido al principio, pero luego, para su propia vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba abrazando a Sona. Dejándola ir rápidamente, Naruto le sonrió tímidamente "¡Perdón por eso! ¡Me emocioné un poco, ya sabes!" dijo mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.

Tan pronto como Naruto desenvolvió sus manos de su cintura, Sona se tambaleó hacia atrás debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Tomando una respiración profunda muy necesaria, reunió una mirada tan fría como sus pequeños ojos y apuntó a Naruto "¿Exagerado por qué?" Preguntó, perdiendo el control sobre sus emociones momentáneamente.

Los niños de los alrededores que presenciaban todo comenzaron a reírse de la desgracia de Naruto.

Naruto se estremeció ante su tono y apartó sus ojos de su mirada "Mm... no tengo amigos, ya sabes. Así que cuando ofreciste convertirte en uno, me emocioné y perdí el control de mis emociones" murmuró con tristeza mientras gira sus dedos índices.

Los ojos de Sona perdieron la frialdad y se suavizaron tan pronto como escuchó sus palabras "¿Por qué no tienes amigos?" Preguntó suavemente con una cara que irradiaba pura curiosidad.

Naruto se animó un poco ante su pregunta y sonrió tímidamente para ocultar su dolor, un intento de aligerar la atmósfera "No sé. Mi mamá dice que tiene algo que ver con mi hermano y la Heredera Gremory", dijo sinceramente.

Sona estaba a punto de decir algo, pero un grito agudo le impidió hacerlo. "No te hice nada, Phoenix"

Sona suspiró molesta cuando rápidamente reconoció al dueño del grito. No es tan difícil, para ser honesto, porque en todo el inframundo solo una persona odia tanto a Phoenix. "Rias" murmuró y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amiga.

Rias, que estaba furiosa por la presencia de Naruto, volvió la mirada hacia Sona y sonrió, mientras que Naruto, que observaba a la pelirroja, instantáneamente sudo ante su comportamiento peculiar. "¡Sona! ¿No te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de los Phoenix?", Resopló Rias y puso mala cara.

Sona sacudió la cabeza con exasperación ante el comportamiento absurdo de su mejor amiga "Rias, tu problema es con Raiser Phoenix, no arrastres a todo el clan Phoenix hacia tu superficial y absolutamente frívolo aborrecimiento infantil de Raiser", dijo de manera regañona.

Rias por un momento se quedó boquiabierta viendo a Sona con sorpresa, antes de que un gruñido escapara de su boca "Oii... haré lo que quiera hacer, así que no me des clase, maestra Sona. Y también solo tenemos 9 años, Sona... así que deja de usar esas palabras de alta calidad "terminó su declaración con un adorable puchero y un movimiento de su cabello.

Naruto, que estaba escuchando la conversación, asintió con la cabeza en positivo, totalmente de acuerdo con Rias " Todavía somos niños pequeños".

Los ojos de Sona se crisparon con locura ante la declaración de su amiga "Lo que sea Rias", ella se detuvo y se giró hacia Naruto, quien se enderezó al notar su movimiento "Puedes jugar con nosotros Naruto-san", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, un gesto suficiente para tranquilizar Naruto sobre todo.

Naruto se volvió hacia el grupo de niños que lo miraban con expresiones desagradables en sus caras. Sacudiendo el mal pensamiento, Naruto estaba a punto de unirse a ellos, pero una pequeña mano se interpuso en su camino y lo detuvo con calma. "No te unirás a nosotros, Phoenix" Naruto miró a su lado y descubrió que el dueño de la mano era un chico de cabello negro que tenía profundos ojos de ónice que lo estaban mirando.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante el tono que el chico solía decirle "¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me estás deteniendo?" preguntó, no con ganas de comenzar una pelea.

La mirada del chico se intensificó ante las suaves palabras de Naruto "Soy el amigo de Rias-chan, Sayko Eligos y no permitiré que te acerques a Rias-chan", dijo.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera discutir con el niño, una pequeña risa resonó en todo el patio de recreo "Déjalo Sayko-kun, es un niño muy débil. Escuché de mi madre que no puede manejar el famoso Fuego Phoenix", una chica al azar de cabello azul que era de pie junto a Rias gritó alegremente.

El hecho recién descubierto solo hizo que los niños se rieran más fuerte de Naruto, excepto Sona y Rias, que parecían en conflicto con las palabras de la niña.

Al escuchar el sonido de su risa burlona, Naruto miró hacia el suelo para ocultar su expresión desanimada. ¿Qué hizo mal esta vez? Se presentó tal como le había dicho su madre. Él les sonrió e incluso habló con ellos con respeto, y luego por qué estos niños todavía se burlaban de él.

¿Hay algo malo con él? ¿Hizo algo malo? ¿Por qué todos los niños lo rechazan? Teniendo suficiente de sus pensamientos mentales y la risa burlona, Naruto se animó y miró al grupo de niños "¿Por qué se están riendo de mí? No hice nada gracioso, solo quería jugar con todos ustedes", respondió con dureza, sorprendiendo a los niños que inmediatamente dieron un paso atrás con miedo.

"Rias-chan no quiere jugar con un Phoenix, y simplemente seguimos a nuestro líder" superando su sorpresa, un niño obeso de cabello castaño le gruñó a Naruto.

Naruto permaneció en silencio y analizó la forma obesa del niño por un momento antes de hablar "¿Quién dijo que quería jugar contigo roly-poly? ¡Estaba hablando con los demás, así que cállate!, ¡Eres un peso inútil en Inframundo. Y este líder ¡el tuyo es un idiota y parece un tomate! ¡Una Bruja Tomate!" Naruto le gritó al chico que actualmente se retorcía bajo su mirada.

Rias que estaba en silencio hasta ahora gruñó ante el insulto. "Oii... ¿cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi Cabello, Feo bastardo?" ella gritó, todo mientras un aura de tonalidad roja rodeaba su pequeña Cuerpo.

"Por mi boca, ¡princesa tomate!" Naruto gruñó en respuesta mientras igualaba y devolvía la mirada que Rias le estaba entregando. Luego abruptamente volvió su rostro hacia Sayko y esa chica de cabello azul que se burló de él antes "Y ustedes dos, una excusa inútil para un heredero y heredera de clan, nunca intenten burlarse de mí otra vez, de lo contrario, no dudaré en mostrarles a los dos por qué la casa Phoenix todavía se considera mucho mejor y más poderosa que sus respectivas casas ", comentó mientras aros de llamas negras comenzaron a bailar alrededor de su delgada figura.

Los niños que estaban parados junto a los dos desafortunados y pobres herederos se estremecieron ante las palabras de Naruto. Pronto se apartaron un poco para darles a los herederos que lloraban más espacio para enfurruñarse.

Satisfecho de sus insultos, Naruto sonrió. ¿Quién pensó que los discursos egoístas de Raiser pueden ser tan útiles algún día? Aliviando las expresiones tristes de los dos niños por un momento, Naruto lentamente miró a una sorprendida Sona "¡Creo que debería irme ahora! Pero no te preocupes, volveré aquí y luego jugaremos juntos. Ok, Sona? preguntó de manera jovial.

Demasiado sorprendida por el cambio repentino de la personalidad de Naruto, Sona solo asintió con la cabeza y tarareó en respuesta.

Naruto de alguna manera la escuchó y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero no antes de sonreír tímidamente a Rias "Um... ¡lo siento Rias! No quise insultarlo tu cabello. Solo perdí el control sobre mis emociones por un minuto" pío

Rias se animó ante sus palabras y frunció el ceño "¿Qué? ¿En serio?" Preguntó con cautela, aún sin creer las palabras de un Phoenix. "Como si... todavía pareces un tomate, ¡Bruja Tomate!" Sacando la lengua, Naruto gritó y rápidamente salió del patio de recreo. "¡Feo Bastardo!"

**[****Flashback Fin****]**

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Naruto sonrió cuando una ola de nostalgia lo invadió. Él y Rias siempre habían sido así, siempre luchando entre sí sin ningún motivo. Pero no importa cuánto la odie, Naruto no podía negar el hecho de que ella lo completa. Al igual que Yin y Yang, Día y noche, Fuego y hielo, son completamente opuestos entre sí, pero de alguna manera son la combinación perfecta. Su personalidad idiota y recogida coincide con la personalidad orgullosa y extrovertida de Rias. La chica de cabello carmesí, a diferencia de las otras personas que literalmente lo adoran, lo trata como una persona normal y siempre está allí para sonreír con sus comentarios peculiares, mientras que ella a cambio soporta su balbuceo sin parar.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, agarró suavemente la manija de la puerta de la sala y estaba a punto de abrirla, pero cesó cuando vio que la puerta se abría sola. Moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba para saber la razón del suceso, una expresión de sorpresa inundó su rostro cuando vio a Rias parado al otro lado de la puerta.

Alejándose de su sorpresa, dejó que sus ojos vagaran de abajo hacia arriba de la figura frente a él. Rias llevaba un delantal rojo de cocina que tenía la palabra '¡Hime! [Princesa]' En el Centro.

Debajo, llevaba un par de pantalones cortos de mezclilla que se detenían justo por encima de sus muslos bastante voluptuosos y apenas cubrían parte de sus piernas bronceadas y cremosas.

Finalmente, los ojos de Naruto se posaron en la hermosa cara de Rias que tenía manchas blancas de lo que parecía... Masa?

Y un rubor saludable adornado por sus mejillas hinchadas.

"... ¿eh, Naruto?" Rias preguntó cuando notó sus ojos en ella. La estaban haciendo sentir incómoda.

Naruto, por otro lado, no respondió a Rias ya que estaba mentalmente babeando por lo abrazable que Rias se veía actualmente

"¡Oi! ¿Qué estás mirando?" preguntó de nuevo, su rostro aún apoyaba ese lindo sonrojo... y manchas.

Al sacarlo de su tierra de los sueños, Naruto notó la mirada inquieta en el rostro de Rias e instantáneamente presumió lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento "Na-nada Rias, es solo... ¡uh... te ves muy hermosa!" farfulló apurado.

"¿Eh?" Rias parpadeó dos veces. ¿Qué quiso decir Naruto con ... ¡Magnífico! ... El sonrojo ya palpable en su rostro se intensificó por mil veces con sus palabras "¡Naruto! ¡Piensa antes de decir algo como eso, pervertido!" gritó y lo golpeó con el lado romo del cuchillo de cocina que sostenía.

Frotándose la cabeza ligeramente para aliviar el dolor punzante, Naruto miró a Rias y suspiró "Estaba bromeando Rias... Lo que quería decir es que te ves bien con este atuendo. ¡Serás una buena esposa!" murmuró y rápidamente se cubrió la boca tan pronto como su mente comprendió lo que había dicho. '¡Querido Satanás! ¡Por favor sálvame!'

"¿Esposa?" Rias dijo suavemente... "¿Buena esposa?" ella tarareó de nuevo... " Buena esposa!" y luego todo finalmente hizo clic en su mente.

Como un depredador que busca a su presa, sus ojos miraron a un asustado Naruto mientras una sonrisa malvada empañaba su rostro sonrojado "Entonces, seré una buena esposa ¿eh, Na-ru-to-kun?" Como pequeñas agujas de hielo, sus palabras hormiguearon la espalda de Naruto y le enviaron un escalofrío por la espalda.

Agitando sus manos frenéticamente en el aire, Naruto gritó "¡es-espera Rias! No quise decir eso-" su llanto se cortó en el medio cuando un par de labios deliciosos se pusieron en contacto con los suyos y lo callaron.

Sorprendido, Naruto estaba demasiado sorprendido como para alejarla.

Rias se apartó casi de inmediato, moviéndose nerviosamente con su delantal, con la cabeza inclinada, las mejillas en llamas y aún sin mirar al estupefacto Naruto.

Finalmente capaz de encontrar su voz, Naruto gritó "¡¿Q-Qué-por qué hiciste eso?!"

"¡Porque le propusiste a Akeno esa estúpida promesa tuya! Sigues siendo mi prometido Naruto y eso significa que eres solo mío. Puede que no me gustes, pero aun así, odio cuando alguien intenta quitarme mis posesiones". Rias parloteó incoherentemente y terminó su declaración con una mueca y una mirada que sorprendentemente se veía linda en su rostro.

"¡¿Posesión?!" dijo Naruto, ofendido, todo mientras se preguntaba por qué estaba ardiendo.

"No, la posesión no es la palabra correcta para eso... umm... aahhh... ¡Watashi no aisuru otto (Mi querido esposo)... sí, tiene un buen sonido!" Rias susurró y al instante se dio la vuelta para preparar la comida restante.

"¿Querido esposo?" Naruto miró la forma de retirada de Rias por un momento antes de suspirar para sí mismo. "Ella ha cambiado mucho..."

* * *

Disculpen la Tardanza en las Actualizaciones XD


	6. Capitulo 06

Ninguno de los personajes de **Los Animes Mencionado** me pertenece, estos pertenecen a **Sus Respectivos Autores**. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"SamsaraTensei"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo Permiso para Traducir la Historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Suspiro.**

Akeno Himejima no estaba contento. Su hermoso rostro emanaba celos puros, mientras que sus hermosos ojos violetas miraban con dagas a Rias, que estaba de pie junto a ella con esa sonrisa presumida en su rostro "¿Qué le hiciste?" Akeno preguntó en un susurro tenso, y a diferencia de su habitual voz dulce, hoy su tono de hoy estaba lleno de una cantidad inconcebible de ira.

Ante la pregunta de su querida amiga, la sonrisa de Rias alcanzó las nuevas alturas de suficiencia "No sé qué estás tratando de implicar, Akeno-chan?" ella respondió con un inocente parpadeando sus ojos.

Los ojos de Akeno se alteraron en un tono oscuro de violeta ante la estúpida respuesta y algunos rayos comenzaron a bailar alrededor de su voluptuoso cuerpo "Rias... no trates de actuar inocente. Tengo otras formas de sacar la verdad de tu boca" ronroneó mientras fuertes sacudidas de relámpagos morados enredaban sus mejillas en el confinamiento del placer absoluto.

Rias, que nunca había visto dicho rayo que bailaba a su alrededor, se movía incómoda en el asiento del líder mientras ocasionalmente hacía una mueca cada vez que una chispa de rayo rozaba su pálida piel. Frunciendo los ojos hacia Akeno, frunció el ceño "¿Qué estás haciendo Akeno? ¡No pienses que no voy a corresponder tus avances!" Dijo en un tono oscuro y una aura de color rojo oscuro envolvió todo su cuerpo.

Al darse cuenta de lo que su amiga estaba tratando de hacer, Akeno aumentó la producción de su propio poder "Rias querida mía, ¿por qué me tomas? ¡No te atrevas a pensar que me dejaré intimidar por estos trucos tuyos baratos, Gremory!" Akeno exclamó con una voz goteada en la mezcla de pura lujuria y alegría.

Las dos chicas estaban tan perdidas en su demostración de poder que no notaron que la habitación ahora temblaba violentamente debido a su devastadora liberación de poder. Su espectáculo continuó hasta que un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

"Ahora, ¿quién es el idiota?" Akeno gruñó molesto. Estaba a solo unos centímetros de mostrarle a Rias que no era el tipo de persona con quien meterse.

Poniendo su habitual sonrisa falsa de Akeno, lentamente abrió la puerta para saludar al intruso, pero tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, su sonrisa falsa fue reemplazada por una sonrisa genuina y brillante "¡Naruto-kun!" ella chirrió y rápidamente se aferró al brazo de dicha persona.

En respuesta, Naruto la miró preocupado "Umm... Akeno, ¿estás bien?" preguntó, preocupación evidente en su rostro. Akeno tituló su cabeza de lado a lado en confusión "Sí. ¿Qué me pasaría?" ella preguntó.

Al escuchar su respuesta, Naruto le sonrió a Akeno con alivio "Gracias a Satanás, por un momento pensé que algo malo había sucedido cuando noté el temblor de la habitación desde el exterior", murmuró tímidamente mientras se sentía aliviado por el hecho de que sus amigos estaban a salvo. "Por cierto, ¿por qué estaba temblando la habitación?" preguntó abruptamente, atrapando a las dos chicas con la guardia baja.

Después de escuchar su pregunta, tanto Rias como Akeno adornaron una mirada tonta en sus hermosos rostros "Oh, no era nada Naruto-kun. Estaba limpiando la habitación y accidentalmente me golpee con el tocador", respondió Akeno rápidamente, esperando que Naruto se tragara la mentira.

Naruto la miró fijamente por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros ligeramente "Ohh... pero desde la próxima vez sé consciente de lo que te rodea Akeno. No quiero ver a mi amiga lastimada, ya sabes" la regañó ligeramente y le revolvió el pelo Al concluir su declaración, ajeno al efecto que su amable gesto tuvo sobre Akeno.

Todo el cuerpo de Akeno se sonrojó mientras sonreía misteriosamente ante el gesto amoroso de su Naruto, mientras Rias, que supervisaba la conversación desde el otro lado de la habitación, se levantó de su asiento y lentamente se dirigió hacia el dúo.

Al notar el paso de Rias hacia ellos, Naruto se sonrojó y apartó los ojos de ella cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente.

"Si tu pequeño tiempo de unión ha terminado, Akeno, ¿podemos hablar de cosas importantes ahora?" Rias preguntó con una sonrisa falsa, mientras fruncía el ceño por la cercanía entre Naruto y Akeno.

En respuesta a la pregunta de su amiga, el agarre de Akeno en la mano de Naruto se apretó aún más "Ara Ara Rias, ¿estás celoso de que esté tan cerca de Naruto-kun, eh?" bromeó pero frunció el ceño cuando Rias, en lugar de gritar, solo le sonrió. ¿Qué le ocurrió a ella? ¿Por qué no está gritando? Akeno luego miró a Naruto y vio el rubor furioso en su rostro. ¿Por qué se sonroja? ... ¡Oh, Satanás! ¿Ya follaron? Naahh!

Akeno fue sacado de los pensamientos oscuros por un dulce susurro de Rias "¿Por qué estaría celoso, Akeno? ¡Naruto-kun y yo ya hicimos todo anoche!" Rias exclamó como si fuera una especie de gran logro.

El tono emocionado de su amiga y su sonrisa radiante fueron suficientes para enviar a Akeno en estado de coma "¡No... NooO... NoOO... NOOOO!" Akeno gritó en agonía y agarró su cabeza entre sus manos para aliviar el dolor que estaba surgiendo en cada parte de él "¿Cómo pude haber dejado que esto sucediera?" susurró para sí misma mientras charcos de lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos "Ahora, ¿cómo me casaré con mi Naruto-kun?" Ella sollozó. Sus ojos amenazantes se desviaron bruscamente hacia Rias, que dio un paso atrás con miedo "¡Puta! ¿Cómo te atreves a alejarme de mi Naruto-kun!", Gruñó Akeno mientras la luz a su alrededor comenzó a chisporrotear locamente.

Rias, que estaba orando por su bienestar, detuvo su oración tan pronto como escuchó la palabra " puta " escapar de la maldita boca de Akeno. ¿Puta? ¿Yo? "Akeno... ¡Tu gran teta vaca! ¡No me llames puta!" espetó cuando un aura de rojo sangre la envolvió haciendo que su cabello carmesí se agitara violentamente detrás de ella.

Akeno solo sonrió ante el comentario bastante duro de su amiga.

"Al menos mis tetas son más grandes que las tuyas, tetas pequeñas Gremory. Estoy seguro de que a Naruto-kun les gustan grandes", exclamó Akeno y dejó escapar un ronroneo indecente mientras apretaba sus carnosas esferas entre sus manos.

"Hmpphh como si..., mis bebés son suficientes para satisfacer sus necesidades, él no necesita tus bazookas de gran tamaño", respondió Rias con una sonrisa petulante e hinchó el pecho para mostrar su propio bazo... bebés.

Mientras Akeno y Rias luchaban infantilmente entre sí, Naruto, por otro lado, sudaba balas. Había visto cómo su querida madre y su hermosa hermana peleaban entre sí por su afecto, pero esto... esta pelea entre estas dos chicas estaba en un nivel completamente nuevo. Sabía que si no hacía nada pronto, entonces, sin ninguna razón, se verá arrastrado a la discusión. Entonces, respirando hondo para calmarse, Naruto se preparó para la calamidad "¡Uhh... Akeno! Rias! Por favor, deja de pelear", gritó, pero sudo cuando, en lugar de detener la pelea, ambas chicas solo le sonrieron con picardía…. y brillo en sus ojos.

Rias notando la apertura, rápidamente se aferró al brazo derecho de Naruto y parpadeó inocentemente "¡Ohh... mi querido esposo! Por favor dile a esta vaca que nos deje en paz ~" Rias susurró en un tono cubierto con la dulce y tempestuosa fusión…. de lujuria y amor.

Al escuchar el desagradable comentario de su amiga, Akeno se retorció locamente y rápidamente se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Naruto "No, No Naruto-kun, dile a esta zorra que cierre la boca y nos deje ~ solos ~ " ella soltó y rozó sus labios contra las orejas de él.

¿Querido esposo? ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Zorra? ¿Tetas de Vaca? ... El cerebro de Naruto ya era un desastre. Su habilidad para pensar normalmente estaba hecha jirones en el mismo momento en que las dos chicas habían decidido pelear. Sin saber qué hacer, Naruto suspiró derrotado, pero de repente algunas palabras inspiradoras de su madre hicieron eco en su mente: "Ni siquiera me gustas a ninguno de ustedes", soltó, pero lamentó decirlo cuando notó las caras desgarradas de las chicas…. Sus expresiones de asombro y dolor fueron suficientes para que él supusiera que la había jodido a lo grande.

"¿Q-qué-qué Naruto-kun?" Akeno venció su sorpresa murmuró. Su rostro ahora estaba completamente desprovisto de cualquier emoción mientras gotas brillantes en forma de lágrimas caían de las cámaras de sus ojos. No es así como se suponía que debía ir.

Rias, por otro lado, estaba mirando a Naruto con tanta intensidad que por un momento pudo haber hecho que Satanás cagara en sus pantalones "Pe-pero ¿qué pasa con nuestro beso?" preguntó en un susurro con la cabeza gacha.

Naruto se desplomó ante su comportamiento "Fuiste tú quien me besó sin mi permiso, Rias. Me quitaste mi primer beso. No me agradas ni tú ni Akeno" hizo una pausa cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia un triste Akeno que al instante miró lejos de él. Sonriendo con tristeza, Naruto continuó: "Eres solo mi amiga, Akeno... Nada más", dijo de hecho. Por mucho que odie entristecer a Akeno, pero era necesario despejar las dudas entre los tres. Él no quiere fingir una relación con Akeno y finalmente romper su precioso corazón. Ella era demasiado buena para ser tratada así.

Ambos, Rias y Akeno permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo mientras reflexionaban sobre las desgarradoras palabras de Naruto. A Akeno, que amaba a Naruto más que a nada, todavía le resultaba difícil creer que su precioso 'Naruto-kun' rechazara sus sentimientos sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella ya le había entregado su corazón y ahora, después de ser rechazada así, no sabía qué hacer...

Rias por otro lado estaba temblando de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarla después de aceptar su beso anoche? No se opuso a sus avances anoche, entonces, ¿qué le había pasado ahora?

Las dos chicas continuaron despotricando en su mente antes de que algo se rompiera dentro de ellas. Superando su sorpresa anterior, ambos se sonrieron dulcemente, algo que no le pareció bien al pobre muchacho.

Akeno, que ahora sonreía con picardía, se acercó a Naruto y le rozó la oreja izquierda con sus voluptuosos labios "Veo que no te gusto, huu, Naruto-kun? Pero no te preocupes, te haré enamorarte de mí y entonces, olvidarás todo, porque lo único que recordarás será mi cara sonriente y sudorosa retorciéndose debajo de ti... Ufufufu... Será muy divertido eh... ¡ Na-ru-to-kun!" ella se arrastraba entre respiraciones pesadas, lo que a su vez recibió una reacción única del pequeño Naruto.

Colocando una mano sobre su espada, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa incómoda "Es-Escucha Ake-" fue interrumpido por una Rias sobreexcitada que instantáneamente se aferró a su espalda "Realmente no me importa Akeno, pero estoy seguro de que yo te mantendré para siempre como mío, querido esposo ", exclamó con un tono muy seguro y presionó intencionalmente su seno celestial en la espalda de Naruto.

Naruto, a quien le resultaba difícil salir del confinamiento de la carne blanda, decidió permanecer en silencio y dejar que la niña balbuceara 'No son tan malos. Lo he visto peor', pensó y se estremeció de miedo cuando dos rostros familiares de chicas muy hermosas aparecieron ante sus ojos. 'Naruto-sama, ¿podrías darme una palmada por un momento?' Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar las palabras de cierto masoquista de pelo azul.

Rias y Akeno lo habrían molestado un poco más, pero no pudieron porque un repentino destello de luz iluminó la habitación semi-oscura y detuvieron sus balbuceos y burlas. Los tres ocupantes de la habitación se giraron hacia la fuente de la luz y fruncieron el ceño cuando notaron el símbolo del clan Gremory bordado en el centro del círculo de luz.

Cuando la luz alrededor del círculo finalmente cesó, una mujer muy hermosa con un cabello plateado hipnotizante salió de él "¡Grayfia!" Rias llamó a su doncella con el ceño fruncido. Ella ya estaba presumiendo que algo malo debió haber sucedido para que Grayfia los visitara.

Grayfia, al oír el grito de la hermana menor de su amo, se inclinó lentamente ante los tres niños demonios "Saludos, maestro Naruto, lady Rias y señorita Akeno", se dirigió a los demonios de manera educada, haciendo justicia a su uniforme.

Naruto y Akeno a cambio se inclinaron ante la criada. Mientras Akeno se inclinó para mostrar su respeto por la reina más fuerte, Naruto, por otro lado, se inclinó para mostrar cuánto admira a la belleza de cabello plateado que estaba de pie frente a él "¡Hola, señorita Grayfia!" él sonrió con una sonrisa que emanaba pura felicidad ante su presencia, algo que los irritó a ambas, a Akeno y Rias sin fin.

Grayfia apreció el comportamiento caballeroso de Naruto y le sonrió ligeramente antes de adornar una mirada seria que puso nerviosos a los tres demonios "Estoy aquí para informarles sobre un juego de clasificación que se está organizando en el Inframundo", comenzó y Ante sus palabras, los tres demonios dieron un suspiro de alivio y sonrieron brillantemente, después de todo lo que aman los juegos de calificación "entre el maestro Naruto y Raiser" y así, las sonrisas anteriores desaparecieron de los rostros de los niños del diablo.

Naruto, quien fue el primero en superar el shock momentáneo, miró a Grayfia con curiosidad "Woah... ¿en serio?" preguntó de nuevo, todavía sin creer que su propio hermano iba a luchar contra él.

Rias y Akeno también parecían interesados en saber la razón que había causado este juego de clasificación único porque generalmente las personas de las mismas casas no pelean entre sí.

La expresión estoica de Grayfia vaciló por un segundo debido a la cara de sorpresa de Naruto, el pobre niño ni siquiera sabe lo que le espera en el Inframundo "Sí, maestro Naruto, Raiser te ha desafiado por el derecho a casarte con lady Rias" respondió y como mil rayos eléctricos golpeando el suelo, sus frías palabras sorprendieron a los tres demonios adolescentes.

Naruto estaba a punto de replicar, pero Rias fue un poco más rápido al expresar su consternación ante la perspectiva "¡Noo... no quiero casarme con Raiser! Actualmente estoy bien con este idiota", gritó y señaló con el dedo. Naruto desinflado que miraba al suelo avergonzado "Rias, al menos no me insultes frente a Grayfia, ¿sabes?" murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza.

Grayfia que estaba observando la conversación parecía un poco divertida por la relación única que Rias y Naruto compartían entre sí, porque en el fondo también quería compartir una relación como esta con alguien. Saliendo de sus pensamientos sin sentido, Grayfia sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para aclarar los viles pensamientos "No puedes hacer nada para detener esta pelea, señora Rias, pero aún puedes recuperar tu libertad", entonó mientras recordaba las palabras de Su Amo.

"Libertad... ¿De qué?" Preguntó Rias, ahora un poco interesado en el tema.

"Tu contrato de matrimonio con el maestro Naruto" Grayfia declaró de manera solemne mientras mostraba abiertamente su disgusto por todo este asunto.

Rias y Akeno parecían sorprendidos por el reclamo, mientras que Naruto simplemente parecía confundido, al darse cuenta de que sus amigos no hablarían nada por un tiempo, Naruto decidió obtener algunas respuestas más "¿Cómo va a obtener esa supuesta libertad?" le pregunto.

Grayfia permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de responder "Al pelear contigo" al ver su mirada confundida, Grayfia decidió explicar la información completa sobre toda la pelea "Cuando Raiser Phoenix fue a hablar con Sirzechs para pedir el derecho de desafiarte, el maestro Sirzechs logró agregar una estipulación única a la pareja que establece que, si la señora Rias logra derrotarlo antes que Raiser, se liberará inmediatamente del contrato de matrimonio con la casa Phoenix ", concluyó su discurso con una mirada solemne y comprensiva mientras se sentía triste, sobre lo injusta que será la pelea para Naruto.

Naruto después de escuchar toda la información parecía que había recibido la sorpresa de su vida. ¿Cómo demonios es esta lucha justa para él? Como Aria para derrotar a la fuerza combinada de Rias, el prodigio de Power of Destruction y Raiser, el prodigio del juego de clasificación de la familia Phoenix.

Mirando hacia atrás a la triste Grayfia, Naruto sonrió torpemente "Uhh... ¿no hay más oponentes para mí?" preguntó.

Ante su pregunta estúpida pero divertida, Grayfia olvidó todo sobre el juego y su injusticia mientras una hermosa sonrisa se bordaba en su rostro "Ningún maestro Naruto" respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Naruto suspiró aliviado y miró a los otros dos demonios adolescentes que todavía estaban en trance debido al anuncio sobre el juego de clasificación. Volviendo la mirada hacia Grayfia, señaló con un dedo a las dos chicas "Cuéntales todo sobre el juego cuando salgan de su sorpresa. Me voy ahora, necesito descansar antes de la pelea, ya sabes", dijo con una sonrisa.

Grayfia parecía impresionada por el coraje y la madurez que el joven Phoenix mostraba "Claro, maestro Naruto y que tenga un buen día", dijo y se inclinó ante él, lo que involuntariamente hizo que su pecho se agitara.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco mientras sus ojos saboreaban el espectáculo de la carne. Sacudiendo la cabeza, fingió una sonrisa forzada "¡Lo mismo para usted señorita Gra-Grayfia!" farfulló y abandonó la habitación, dejando atrás etéreas llamas negras que bailaban con el flujo del viento.

Las llamas momentáneamente sorprendieron a Grayfia debido a la cantidad de calor que irradiaban '¿Llamas negras?' Grayfia pensó para sí misma.

* * *

Disfruten XD


	7. Capitulo 07

Ninguno de los personajes de **Los Animes Mencionado** me pertenece, estos pertenecen a **Sus Respectivos Autores**. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"SamsaraTensei"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo Permiso para Traducir la Historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Cabello Azul.**

"Saludos a todos." resonó la voz de cierta doncella de cabello plateado "Yo Grayfia Lucifuge, una sirvienta de la gran casa de la Familia Gremory, fui elegida con el honor de arbitrar este combate único entre Naruto Phoenix y las Nobleza de Raiser Phoenix y Rias Gremory. Mi maestro, Sirzechs- sama, el Lucifer del inframundo, también estará observando este partido, ya que cree que este partido nos mostrará el potencial de la próxima generación. Después de tomar en cuenta las opiniones de Naruto-sama y Rias-sama, hemos decidido utilizar una réplica de un claro muy amplio que rodea la ciudad de Kuoh como campo de batalla para el partido". Grayfia explicó y la sensación de desagrado que sentía por el partido fue palpable en su voz fría que retumbó en todo el estadio.

**Castillo ****de ****la ****Gloria.**

"Naruto, muchacho, aún puedes salir de este desastre. Solo dile a todos que no quieres pelear y yo me encargaré del resto" murmuró Revan, el actual jefe de la casa Phoenix mientras alborotaba el brillante cabello rubio de Naruto cariñosamente. Él siempre lo hace cuando hablan de algo serio.

Su brillante cabello dorado siempre trae los recuerdos Cariñosos de su hermano pequeño... Minato, el demonio más poderoso e igualmente popular a quien en el inframundo todavía extraña mucho.

Oii... vago hermano mayor, solo espera y mira, me convertiré en un demonio muy poderoso en poco tiempo', la débil voz de un niño pequeño resonó en la mente de Revan.

Minato era la persona más preciada de Revan. Era la fuente de luz que mantenía la llama solitaria del clan Phoenix iluminada incluso en las tormentas más atronadoras que jamás habían invadido el Inframundo. Y esa es la razón por la cual Revan ama tanto a Naruto, incluso más que a sus propios hijos porque es como un recuerdo invaluable de su hermano pequeño. Su querido hermanito.

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, la cabeza de Naruto se alzó al sonreírle al hombre preocupado "Tienes razón, viejo. Tampoco quiero pelear" se apagó con una mirada distraída mientras su mente recordaba abruptamente algunas palabras dulces de la conversación que él y su madre tuvieron ayer.

'Naruto Phoenix, si tú... por casualidad eres derrotado por ese idiota o esa chica tomate, entonces prometo por mi infinito amor por ti que te cortaré ambas piernas y mantendré tu cuerpo inmóvil para siempre cerca de mí'.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al solo pensar en las palabras de su madre. Mirando lentamente a su padre, los labios de Naruto forjaron una sonrisa débil y contundente "Ummm... pero soy un Phoenix y no retrocedo de este tipo de pequeñas peleas", terminó su declaración en un tono fuerte y valiente que fue acompañado de una pose dramática para lucir valiente.

Revan se desinfló ante las payasadas de su hijo y sacudió la cabeza divertido cuando se dio cuenta de la razón del extraño comportamiento de Naruto "Todavía le tienes miedo a tu madre, ¿eh Naruto?" bromeó, disfrutando de la pequeña conversación que estaba teniendo con su hijo.

La cara de Naruto se crispó ante la implicación de su padre, pero hizo poco o nada para negar sus afirmaciones. Sabiendo que su padre no se callará hasta que responda a su pregunta, Naruto hizo un puchero "Ohhh vamos, ella no es un demonio normal, ya sabes. Ella es como esos demonios malvados imaginarios" vio la cara confundida de su padre, una mirada cansada empañó la cara de Naruto "Conoces a los demonios de los libros humanos que comen carne podrida y beben la sangre de las vírgenes", explicó tímidamente y sonrió cuando vio una mirada de comprensión envolviendo la cara de su padre.

Revan permaneció en silencio por un tiempo antes de que una carcajada divertida se le escapara de la boca "Jajaja... Naruto, ¿y si nos escucha? Seguro que estamos condenados" dijo entre risas.

Naruto estaba a punto de reírse del comentario de su padre, pero cesó cuando sus ojos registraron una cara muy familiar detrás de su padre. Su sonrisa se transformó de inmediato en una risa nerviosa cuando miró a su padre sonriente "Sí, viejo... Pero creo que no deberíamos burlarnos de nadie a sus espaldas", chilló, sudando profusamente bajo el fulgor fulminante de la persona que ahora tenía una sonrisa muy dulce en su rostro, demasiado dulce para el gusto de Naruto.

Entre los ataques de risa, Revan de alguna manera notó la mirada nerviosa en el rostro de Naruto y agitó su mano para aliviar sus preocupaciones "Oh, muchacho... no te preocupes por nada. Layla todavía está con esa ardiente dama Venelana" susurró con una sonrisa lujuriosa y un sugerente movimiento de sus cejas. Continuó riéndose por unos segundos más antes de que sus ojos volvieran a mirar a un horrorizado Naruto que ahora tenía una mirada de puro horror grabado en su rostro. Frunciendo el ceño ante la reacción de su hijo, Revan habló "Naruto, ¿por qué tienes miedo? Estás sudando como si Layla estuviera parada detrás de mí", bromeó para aligerar el estado de ánimo, pero un escalofrío estremeció todo su cuerpo cuando Naruto solo sonrió mansamente en respuesta.

Tragando en voz alta ante la expresión que Naruto tenía en su rostro, Revan susurró: "Oiii... estás sudando como si Layla estuviera de pie detrás de mí" tragó de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando Naruto no respondió a su pregunta "Dime mi niño", preguntó frenéticamente, su rostro ahora tan pálido como una hoja de papel blanco.

"Revan querido..." un susurro excesivamente dulce llegó a los oídos del adulto Phoenix.

'Oh querido Satanás, dime, ¿has reencarnado en el cuerpo de mi esposa?'

Temblando de miedo, Revan se dio la vuelta lentamente para enfrentar la inevitable e ineludible ira de su esposa, Layla "Layla querida, tienes que entender que solo estaba bromeando con Naruto. Lo hice-" su disculpa se interrumpió como una corriente de fuego envolvió el hermoso cuerpo de su esposa. Sabiendo muy bien lo que sucederá después, Revan chasqueó los dedos y desapareció en un rastro de fuego amarillo oscuro, pero no sin antes dar una mirada tímida a un Naruto Conmocionado por un proyectil.

Layla dejó de disparar cuando notó que Revan había escapado de su ira esta vez. Cruzando las manos debajo del pecho, hizo un puchero

"Hmph... bastardo, siempre desmayándose por otras mujeres. ¿No soy suficiente para él?" ella no le preguntó a nadie en particular. "Umm... creo que eres muy hermosa, madre" Superando su sorpresa anterior, Naruto murmuró con una mirada tímida en su rostro.

La cabeza de Layla se alzó ante el lindo cumplido y pronto Naruto se vio envuelto en un abrazo muy fuerte "Ohhh, mi bebé Naruto, siempre sabes cómo alegrar mi estado de ánimo, eh...", susurró y para gran vergüenza de Naruto, lo Abrazo hundiendo su cara en sus pechos. Ella nunca puede estar enojada con él, después de todo, él es su persona más preciada.

Respirando hondo, Naruto trató de escapar del confinamiento de suaves montículos de carne "Por otra parte, déjame ir, todos nos están mirando" Naruto logró chillar en el fuerte agarre de su madre.

Layla desenvolvió sus manos del cuerpo de Naruto y miró a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que todos los demonios presentes, incluidos Sirzechs, Saala, Venelana y Lord Gremory, los miraban con diversión en sus ojos. Layla se concentró rápidamente y los miró "¡¿Qué?! ¿Nunca has visto a una madre hablar con su pequeño hijo?" exclamó con ira, lo que fue suficiente para hacer que cada demonio desviara sus ojos de ellos. Satisfecha con el resultado, Layla sacudió su cabello con gracia y se giró para enfrentar a Naruto "Entonces, Naruto, ¿has hecho alguna estrategia para la próxima pelea?" Exclamó, su comportamiento anterior se había ido completamente para Satanás saber dónde.

En respuesta a la pregunta de su madre, Naruto solo le sonrió nerviosamente, realmente se olvidó de hacer una maldita estrategia, "Umm... no", murmuró gentilmente y reunió su mejor mirada inocente para protegerse de la ira de su madre.

Layla frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su hijo "Aww... mi niño estaba tan estresado que se olvidó de planear una estrategia". Layla dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente las mejillas de Naruto. "Pero no te preocupes Naruto-kun, tengo una sorpresa para ti", exclamó con una sonrisa brillante y pronto comenzó a saltar en la emoción que a su vez hizo que sus orbes celestiales rebotaran incontrolablemente en el aire mientras rompía todas las reglas de Física.

Naruto por un momento tuvo una mirada aturdida en su rostro mientras saboreaba la sacudida del pecho de su madre. Al darse cuenta de los pensamientos nefastos que su mente estaba procesando, Naruto sacudió la cabeza con dureza antes de decir "Umm... ¿qué sorpresa madre?" preguntó, luchando mentalmente para controlar sus ojos al no mirar de nuevo el pecho bien dotado de su madre.

Layla, ajena a la confusión interna de su hijo, arqueó las cejas de una manera traviesa "No lo creerás Naruto, pero después de escuchar sobre el juego de clasificación, tu amiga Sona Sitri fue al castillo de Lucifer y tuvo una discusión con ese Sirzechs-baka sobre la injusticia del juego. Incluso después de una discusión de una hora que ese idiota no cambió las estipulaciones del juego. Entonces, después de darse cuenta de que no puede ayudarte con el asunto de la estipulación, te envió un pequeño regalo en su lugar". Layla terminó su explicación con una sonrisa cariñosa. Ella siempre supo que Sona es mucho mejor que esa plaga quejumbrosa pelirroja.

¿Sona? Después de escuchar la larga explicación de su madre acerca de cómo su amigo discutió con el Lucifer por él, Naruto rápidamente miró al otro lado de la habitación donde Sona estaba parada junto a su nobleza. Ella debe haber notado su mirada sobre ella porque en el mismo momento exacto ella también giro la cabeza.

Al darse cuenta de su movimiento, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa brillante y la saludó con la mano, un gesto que hizo que la pobre niña se sonrojara un poco. Naruto luego volvió sus ojos hacia Layla y sonrió "¿Cuál es la Sorpresa madre?" exclamó y ante su tono emocionado Layla no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Ohh... espera Naruto", dijo Layla y rápidamente agitó las manos de una manera extraña. Naruto confundido por la acción, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, pero cesó cuando un haz de luz brillante envolvió el área a su alrededor.

"Este es tu regalo, Naruto", exclamó Layla y una chica de la edad de Naruto salió de la luz brillante.

Los ojos de Naruto casi sobresalían de sus cuencas mientras observaban a la hermosa... no muy hermosa... joder... belleza sobrenatural que estaba parada frente a él.

La niña tenía el pelo azul celeste de longitud media que cubría su ojo derecho azul claro. Ella adornaba una cara estrecha y tenía pinzas para el cabello de color púrpura hacia el lado izquierdo de su cabello y una cinta con forma de flor a juego en el mismo lado. La niña completó su look con una cinta para el cabello sobre su cabeza y un uniforme de mucama normal sobre su pequeño pero hermoso cuerpo. En general, se veía fabulosa, al menos en la opinión de Naruto.

"Woah..." Naruto se detuvo con una mirada de asombro mientras disfrutaba de la presencia de la chica que se sonrojaba por la cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo de Naruto.

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado, Maestro Naruto", susurró la chica, aún sin mirar a los ojos de Naruto.

Al darse cuenta de que la chica se sentía un poco tímida con él, Naruto mostró una pequeña sonrisa para aliviar sus preocupaciones "Por supuesto... eres muy... muy hermosa, sabes-" ¿Espera? ¿MAESTRO? Su cabeza se disparó hacia su madre que por una razón desconocida estaba mirando a la chica de cabello azul "¡Madre! ¿Por qué me está llamando Maestro?" preguntó con una inclinación de cabeza

"Umm... porque ella es el primer miembro de tu nobleza, Naruto", respondió Layla con una sonrisa forzada, no le gustaba la atención que la chica estaba recibiendo de su Naruto. En el fondo, ella ya sabía que sucedería, después de todo, Naruto tiene una o dos cosas por las criadas. Incluso cuando era un niño, solía pasar todo el día corriendo detrás de las criadas de su mansión, y es por eso que Layla los despidió a todos, excepto a los viejos.

Naruto se congeló. Su mente dejó de funcionar. ¿Por qué? Simple, porque siempre quiso que una criada fuera su primer miembro de la nobleza. Incluso había hecho planes estúpidos sobre el intercambio de Grayfia por la libertad de Rias, pero ahora, después de escuchar las palabras de su madre, su pobre mente se dispersó en fragmentos. ¿Realmente tiene una doncella como amiga ahora? Después de un tiempo, cuando su mente comenzó a funcionar nuevamente, lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica de cabello azul "Ummm... ¿entonces tú eres mi?" murmuró él.

La niña frunció el ceño ante la cara sorprendida de su amo. ¿Por qué se ve confundido? ¿No le gustaba ella? Saliendo de sus pensamientos, la niña le sonrió a Naruto "Soy Rem, pronto seres el peón del maestro Naruto. Soy una ex criada de la casa Sitri. Sona me ofreció a tu madre con la esperanza de que pueda ayudarte en tu próxima batalla "se presentó y se inclinó ante él para mostrar un poco de respeto.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron ante la inocencia de la niña. Nunca en su aburrida vida, había conocido a un demonio tan inocente, diablos, ella parecía más angulosa que un demonio aburrido "¡Eres muy amable, Rem!" exclamó, sorprendiendo a Rem y a todos los demás demonios presentes, especialmente a dos adolescentes demoníacas completamente celosas.

Rem sonrió brillantemente ante las palabras de su maestro "También eres muy amable, Naruto-sama", susurró e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, un gesto que la hizo parecer aún más inocente y linda.

Ante las dulces palabras de su amigo, una expresión tímida capturó la cara de Naruto "Umm... ¡gracias Rem!" él respondió, frotándose la cabeza tímidamente. En ese momento, una sensación de realización de repente golpeó a Naruto "Umm... Rem, eres mi primer miembro de la nobleza, ¿verdad?" preguntó, y tan pronto como Rem asintió con la cabeza en conformación, una sonrisa cegadora y brillante cubrió su rostro.

¡Finalmente tengo un miembro de nobleza! ¡Una nobleza! ¡Oh si! ¡Ahora puede frotar este hecho en la cara de Rias!

Rem, que observaba a su maestro confundido, de repente dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando Naruto apareció rápidamente frente a ella. Tímidamente levantó la vista y se encontró perdida en sus profundos ojos de zafiro que brillaban de felicidad.

"Bueno, Rem... Realmente no me gusta este sistema de nobleza, ya sabes" murmuró Naruto y, a diferencia de lo habitual esta vez, su tono tenía cierta seriedad. "Según yo, es solo un nombre elegante dado al acto de esclavitud y es por eso que nunca traté de conseguir una nobleza para mí. Nunca tuve un verdadero amigo en mi infancia y es por eso que en lugar de tener esclavos de pie, yo siempre quise personas a las que pueda llamar amigos ", explicó con una pequeña sonrisa" ¡Así que no te preocupes por cómo te trataré, para mí, eres mi primer amigo Verdadero! Además, no me gusta que me llames maestro, llámame Naruto en su lugar ", exclamó y revolvió el cabello de una niña conmocionada con cariño.

Rem se quedó sin palabras, nunca en su vida había visto o escuchado sobre un demonio como Naruto. Era simplemente un... idiota. Estaba segura, si alguien más estuviera en su lugar, esa persona habría usado todo para su propio bienestar, pero a este chico... a este príncipe del inframundo no le gustaba lo que los demonios usan para mostrar su supremacía sobre otros seres. Ahora entendía lo que su dueño anterior, Sona había querido decir cuando le dijo que Naruto es un individuo muy interesante. Una sonrisa brillante se bordo lentamente en su rostro mientras disfrutaba del calor que Naruto emanaba "Ok... maes... Naruto" susurró.

**[—Otro ****lado ****de ****la H****abitación—]**

"¿Quién es esa chica de cabello azul?" Akeno, molesta y celosa, le preguntó a su amiga Sona.

Rias, que en silencio estaba de pie junto a Akeno, se animó ante la pregunta. También quería saber sobre esa chica que sonríe y coquetea con su marido, Naruto.

Sona suspiró ante la pregunta de su amiga, estaba esperando el momento en que una de sus amigas le preguntara sobre Rem y no hace falta decir que Sona Sitri no estaba decepcionada "Ella es Rem. Una antigua sirvienta del clan Sitri" respondió ella en su habitual tono uniforme

"¿Ex?" Rias preguntó, sus labios formando una curvatura hacia abajo ante las palabras de su mejor amiga.

Sona asintió y se ajustó las gafas antes de responder: "Sí, ahora es el peón de Naruto. Mi hermana y yo le hicimos un regalo", dijo casualmente, sorprendiendo a las otras dos chicas demonio.

"Esto significa que Naruto-kun tiene una chica en su nobleza ahora. Genial... ¡Genial!" Akeno frunció el ceño y susurró algunas palabras incoherentes en voz baja. Ella quería ser la única chica en la vida de Naruto, pero Sona arruinó su sueño al darle esta chica de cabello azul.

Rias, por otro lado, se retorcía locamente "¿Por qué le diste un miembro de la nobleza, Sona?" Preguntó en un susurro tenso, apenas evitando gritar maldiciones frente a todos.

Eso lo hizo por Sona. Al darse la vuelta, Sona miró a Rias "¡Porque esta pelea cruza todas las líneas de injusticia, Rias! Naruto estaba atrapado en esta pelea y ese idiota ni siquiera discutió por ti. Cuando escuchó que aceptaste el desafío, pensó que ¡discutir solo obstaculizará tu oportunidad de libertad!" Sona se quebró mientras se maldecía internamente por perder el control sobre sus emociones.

Los ojos de Rias y Akeno se abrieron de sorpresa por el estallido de su amiga. Nunca la habían visto tan enojada... bueno, al menos no hacia ellos. Superando su sorpresa, Rias colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sona "No hice esto por ninguna razón egoísta, Sona. Acepté el desafío porque no quería ver a Naruto ser golpeado por la nobleza de Raiser", dijo con un pequeño ceño fruncido en su rostro "Si bien tampoco negaré el hecho de que en el fondo, mi corazón todavía anhela la libertad, Sona, no quiero casarme con Naruto solo por un estúpido contrato de matrimonio" susurró Rias, sorprendiendo momentáneamente a Sona quien había Nunca había visto a Rias tan serio.

"Damas y caballeros, por favor tomen sus respectivos asientos. El partido está por comenzar" La voz retumbante de Grayfia hizo callar a todos y pronto muchos demonios de clase alta de diferentes casas comenzaron a tomar sus respectivos asientos en el estadio.

Al darse cuenta de que el partido estaba por comenzar, Rias respiró hondo antes de sonreírle a Sona "No te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie lastime a ese idiota", Grito y desapareció con un destello de luz.

"Idiota... Huh..." susurró Sona.

**[Campo ****de B****atalla****].**

"Todavía puedes retirarte de esta pelea inútil, hermanito. Esta pelea solo tiene un resultado y es... ¡mi victoria!" Raiser Phoenix, el autoproclamado príncipe del inframundo exclamó de alegría mientras sus ojos miraban a Naruto que estaba parado al otro lado del claro. Raiser estaba parado en el medio de un bosque y estaba rodeado por su nobleza desde todas las direcciones. Junto a su nobleza, Rias Gremory estaba de pie en silencio con su propio grupo de amigos compuesto por Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Asia e Issei.

Al escuchar las palabras egoístas de su hermano, los labios de Naruto formaron una curvatura hacia abajo "Todavía eres ingenuo, hermano mayor. No puedes decidir el resultado de una batalla antes de que comience. Ambos somos Phoenix y sabes que un Phoenix nunca se retira del campo de batalla sin derrotar a su oponente "murmuró mientras se palpaba la cara de decepción. ¿Cómo podría Raiser olvidar estas reglas básicas de una batalla?

Las palabras de Naruto solo enojaron a Raiser además

"No sabes nada sobre estos juegos de calificación, Naruto. Estos juegos son para personas poderosas y no me pareces poderosa desde ningún ángulo. Te faltan nuestras famosas llamas y es por eso que vas a perder esta partida". Replicó y la sonrisa en la cara de Raiser volvió cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia Rias "¡Y tú Gremory! Tienes suerte de que no pueda atacarte en este combate, pero recuerda esto, no te permitiré ganar este combate antes que yo" gruñó él.

Teniendo suficiente del balbuceo sin sentido de Raiser, Rias se dio la vuelta y le gruñó "¡Ganaré esta pelea, Raiser!" ella gritó mientras sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo.

Rem estaba confundido, se suponía que Raiser y Rias eran un equipo, entonces por qué están peleando entre sí. Mirando a su maestro que tenía una mirada seria en su rostro, Rem lo golpeó en el hombro "Umm... ¿por qué están peleando entre ellos, Naruto? Se supone que son un equipo, ¿no?" ella preguntó.

Naruto desvió la mirada de las disputas de los herederos y bajó la cabeza decepcionado "Siempre son así, Rem. Mi hermano piensa demasiado en sí mismo y en esa chica pelirroja..." se detuvo y se inclinó para que nadie podía escucharlo "Ella es una Tsundere. Y esa chica a su lado es una Yandere. Ambas persiguen mi vida, pero no pienses en ellas, déjalas hacer lo que quieran", finalizó con una risa incómoda, dejando a Rem completamente sin palabras.

¡El maestro es tan valiente! ¡No se enamoró de su encanto! Rem pensó mientras jugueteaba con su vestido.

Raiser, que estaba mirando la conversación entre los dos demonios, sonrió con picardía "Hola Naruto, ¿quién es la hermosa a tu lado?", Preguntó en un tono lascivo que hizo que Rem se sintiera un poco incómodo.

Esto lo hizo que Naruto, sus entrecerrara sus ojos hacia Raiser y la cantidad de ira que irradiaban incluso hizo que Rias retrocediera unos pasos con miedo "Mantén tus ojos hambrientos lejos de ella hermano, de lo contrario las cosas no terminarán bien para ti", advirtió, que no le gustaba que alguien coman a su amiga con esos ojos.

Si bien la mayoría de las personas se estremecieron ante el tono de Naruto, Raiser ni siquiera se retorció "Hmpphh, solo estaba preguntando por su nombre porque habría sido un buen obispo, pero ahora que me has desafiado, te prometo que enfrentará mi ira también "gruñó y su cruel sonrisa puso a Rem aún más nervioso por la seguridad de ella y su amo.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar más, la voz de Grayfia interpuso su argumento "El partido está por comenzar, por favor tome su posición respectiva"

Todos los demonios presentes se tensaron y rápidamente se acomodaron en una posición de lucha, bien esperamos que Raiser y Rias se queden atrás para vigilar el uno al otro.

"¡Comiencen!"

**{Sala ****de R****euniones****}.**

La gran sala de estilo victoriano bellamente diseñada estaba llena de nobles demonios. Desde la casa Gremory y Phoenix hasta Sitri y Bael. Muchos habían venido a ver el juego de clasificación único entre el Heredero de Phoenix y las noblezas combinadas de terceros nacidos en la casa Phoenix y la joven heredera de la Casa Gremory. Los espectadores se habían dividido en partes iguales, los miembros mayores de la familia Gremory y Phoenix se agruparon, mientras que los invitados normales se quedaron donde quiera que estuvieran.

La heredera del Clan Sitri, Sona, estaba sentado junto a sus miembros de la nobleza junto con Sairaorg y observaba la gran pantalla de plasma que proyectaba la arena de batalla.

"¿Quién ganará, alguna suposición?" Sirzechs, el Lucifer del inframundo le preguntó a su esposa con entusiasmo. Sabía que era un partido injusto, pero realmente quería ver las llamas negras de Naruto en acción.

Saala frunció el ceño ante las payasadas de su esposo "Es obvio Sirzechs, ya sea Raiser o Rias", afirmó como si fuera lo más obvio en el inframundo.

Sirzechs se desplomó ante el tono desinteresado de su esposa y estaba a punto de animarla, pero un sonido de burla que sorprendió a todos lo detuvo con calma. Él y Saala giraron la cabeza y vieron que Ravel se burló de ellos y ahora los estaba mirando abiertamente. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante el extraño comportamiento de la niña, Sirzechs preguntó: "¿Qué pasa querida Ravel?"

En respuesta, la mirada de Ravel se intensificó diez veces "Te equivocas, Lady Saala. El que ganará este juego no será otro que mi hermano Naruto", exclamó con confianza, sorprendiendo a todos momentáneamente con su proclamación.

_**"Enton: Unzari Heisoku" "Lanzamiento del infierno: Obliteración Espontánea"**_

La profunda voz de Naruto desde la televisión resonó en la habitación silenciosa, haciendo que todos los demonios volvieran a mirar a la pantalla.

Un silencio ensordecedor reclamó la habitación. No se hizo un solo movimiento; Era poco probable que alguien respirara aparte de un Ravel emocionado que miraba la pantalla con asombro. A pesar de lo que acababa de ver, estaba notablemente tranquila y emocionada.

"¿Qué es eso?" Sairaorg Bael, el heredero de la casa de Bael murmuró en estado de shock, sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Sona que estaba sentada a su lado también tenía una expresión de puro shock en su rostro generalmente estoico. "Na... Naruto" un leve susurro escapó de su boca.

"Mi... ¡Hermano es el mejor!" Ravel declaró con aire de suficiencia con ojos centelleantes mientras disfrutaba con la expresión de sorpresa de las personas a su alrededor. Hmmphh... y pensaron que el hermano puede ser derrotado.

**[****Campo ****de ****batalla****]****.**

"¡Comiencen!"

"Terminemos esto rápidamente..." dijo Naruto en un tono molesto y antes de que alguien pudiera moverse un poco, acercó su mano izquierda a su boca e hizo una extraña señal con los dedos.

_**"Enton: Unzari Heisoku" "Lanzamiento del infierno: Obliteración Espontánea"**_

El resultado fue espectacular y devastador al mismo tiempo. Un flujo de leviatán de llamas negras como el azabache escapó de la boca de Naruto e inundó todo el campo de batalla en solo unos segundos. Las llamas quemaron todo, desde árboles gigantes hasta enormes piedras que se encontraron en su camino.

Los demonios sorprendidos del otro lado no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y se vieron envueltos en el cálido abrazo de las llamas furiosas.

"Se han eliminado los 8 peones, 2 torres, 2 obispos y 2 caballeros de Raiser Phoenix. Mientras que el peón de Rias-sama, la torre y el caballero se han eliminado " El tono tembloroso de Grayfia hizo poco o nada para ocultar su sorpresa. Estaba impresionada y cariada de las devastadoras y poderosas llamas que el niño adornaba en su arsenal.

Después de escuchar el anuncio, Naruto desinfló "Mou... se suponía que debían ser derrotados por ese ataque", dijo, con los ojos fijos en el humo y los escombros frente a él, mientras Rem, que estaba demasiado en estado de shock, solo asintió con la cabeza… ligeramente.

* * *

Tres Capitulos de Un solo Golpe... Joder Esta Cuarentena esta buena XD


	8. Capitulo 08

Ninguno de los personajes de **Los Animes Mencionado** me pertenece, estos pertenecen a **Sus Respectivos Autores**. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"SamsaraTensei"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo Permiso para Traducir la Historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**El Gigante de Naruto.**

La tensión en el aire era palpable, junto con el fuerte olor a madera quemada. El área diezmada que anteriormente se llamaba como el campo de batalla para el juego de clasificación ahora no era más que una tierra estéril sin vida, quemada por las implacables llamas negras del Infierno.

Rias Gremory, que estaba de pie junto a un Raiser desgastado y gravemente herido, respiraba con dificultad. Su vestido ahora era casi inexistente, a excepción de algunos hilos de seda que colgaban flojos de su cuerpo, exponiendo su suave piel cremosa y protegiendo su dignidad al mismo tiempo. "¿Q-qué fue e... eso?" susurró, haciendo una mueca por el calor que quedaba como consecuencia de la carnicería que esas llamas negras trajeron consigo.

Al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga, Akeno salió de su estupor. Lentamente, movió sus ojos para observar su propia condición y soltó un gemido sensual cuando innumerables sacudidas de dolor surgieron en todo su cuerpo debido a las heridas que esas hermosas llamas le causaron. "Ahhh... Esas llamas realmente hicieron justicia a su nombre. Seguramente fueron sobrenaturales" Gruñendo en éxtasis, dejó que sus ojos violetas parpadearan con asombro en Naruto. "Nunca supe que eras tan poderoso, Naruto-kun. Qué divertido, siempre quise tener una pareja dominante y poderosa que me arara sin piedad y parece que Satanás finalmente me ha concedido mi deseo", arrastraba los pies como una serpiente quien está listo para atacar a su presa.

Rias frunció el ceño y se desplomó visiblemente ante el comentario bastante embarazoso de su amiga en contraste con la grave situación. Estaba a punto de regañar a su reina, pero tuvo que cesar debido a un fuerte grito que le atravesó la oreja. "¡¿Qué basura estás tratando de implicar, Akeno-san?! ¡Naruto-sama es una persona muy amable, nunca hará cosas tan viles contigo!" Olvidando su propia condición desgastada, Yubelluna le gruñó a la seductora de la casa Gremory.

Lejos del trío femenino despotricado, un loco Raiser Phoenix se lanzó en dirección a Naruto. Ya estaba harto de este idiota, ahora le mostrará lo que significa el verdadero poder. "¡No te dejaré ganar esta pelea, pequeño Naruto!" Entre un ataque de risa loca, Raiser gritó y dos alas amarillas de fuego feroz parpadearon brotaron de su espalda.

De pie al otro lado del claro, Naruto se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su hermano y rápidamente se colocó frente a un Rem ajeno. "Todavía eres un idiota, hermano mayor", dijo con una sonrisa forzada. ¿Por qué su madre no puede abandonar a este idiota?, pensó Naruto.

En un movimiento que Raiser no tenía ninguna esperanza de seguir, Naruto levantó su mano derecha en el aire y la balanceó suavemente con la brisa. "**Enton: Zen'in no Fuhen Kankin" "Lanzamiento del infierno: Confinamiento Imparcial de Omnipresente**".

Un silencio sofocante envolvió toda el área y por un tiempo, el viento dejó de fluir, algo que los demonios no pasaron desapercibidos y los puso aún más tensos sobre la situación. Antes de que alguien pudiera pensar en la razón de tal cambio, una ráfaga de las mismas llamas negras se extendió a ambos lados del claro.

"¡Mierda!" Raiser notó las llamas furiosas hacia él y comenzó a maldecirse. Debería haber planeado antes de atacar. Girando hacia su sorprendida reina, Raiser se burló. "Yubell-" fue interrumpido cuando las etéreas llamas negras lo aprisionaron en su abrazo implacable.

"Aahhhhhhh" su grito apagado de agonía se filtró desde el interior de la prisión de fuego negro.

Los otros demonios que estaban viendo toda la prueba no podían evitar temer por su propia seguridad, bueno, excepto por cierta seductora de cabello negro. Cuando las llamas finalmente desaparecieron, no quedó nada reconocible de Raiser. Crujiendo un poco el cuello, Raiser miró a Naruto, quien sorprendentemente estaba hablando con su compañera de cabello azul sobre el clima y los juegos de clasificación. "¡Demonio! ¿Qué son estas llamas? ¿Cómo no me estoy regenerando?" preguntó con frialdad, tratando de ocultar la cantidad inimaginable de dolor y un tinte de miedo que hacía que su corazón latiera locamente.

Apartando la mirada de Rem, Naruto estudió el cuerpo magullado de Raiser por un tiempo antes de sonreír con cariño al hermoso trabajo que había hecho su fuego. "¡¿Te gustan, hermano?! Estas son las llamas de-"

**[Sala de Reuniones].**

"¡Amaterasu!. Las llamas que pueden incinerar casi todo lo que tocan, incluso un Phoenix. Estas llamas no muestran misericordia a nadie ni a nada, solo siguen el comando de Naruto. Según él, estas llamas son la respuesta de Phoenix a las Llamas Sagradas. Estas llamas continuarán ardiendo por la eternidad a menos que Naruto les ordene detenerse. Lo que acabas de ver fue '**Enton** ', un ataque originado en Amaterasu que Naruto creó accidentalmente cuando tenía once años", explicó Layla derrotada, con los ojos fijos en cada diablo atentamente. Quería ocultar el linaje de su pobre Naruto, pero estos idiotas eran demasiado tercos para su gusto.

Durante un minuto completo, nadie pronunció una sola palabra, ya que la revelación los sorprendió hasta el fondo, a excepción de Revan, Ravel y Layla, que ya lo sabían. Sirzechs, que estaba sentado junto a su compañero Maō, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió lentamente hacia la familia Phoenix, el otro Maō siguió rápidamente a su líder con calma.

De pie frente a Lady Phoenix, Sirzechs mira su rostro por un momento. "Layla-sama, ¿puedes explicarnos por qué Naruto tiene un poder que tiene un nombre relacionado con el líder de la facción sintoísta?" preguntó en su tono cálido habitual, acompañado de una sonrisa igualmente cálida, un gesto que iluminó un poco la atmósfera de la habitación.

Layla permaneció en silencio mientras su mente contemplaba si decirle a Sirzechs sobre el linaje de Naruto o no. Después de pensarlo por un momento, finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que contarles a los Demonios sobre la conexión de Naruto con los Yokai solo creará más problemas para Naruto. Con una sonrisa falsa impecable, miró a Sirzechs. "Sirzechs, Minato-kun tenía un gran interés en la cultura japonesa. Era un seguidor ávido de su tradición e incluso cambió su nombre de Marvin a Minato. Además, ocasionalmente solía escabullirse en un legendario santuario de Kioto para buscar las bendiciones de las deidades sintoístas. Quizás esa es la razón por la cual Naruto heredó las llamas de Amaterasu" Manteniendo el espectacular acto de seriedad y veracidad, Layla respondió a la pregunta de su líder.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Sirzechs. "Hmm, solo el señor Minato puede hacer cosas como estas. Su amor por Japón era conocido por todos en el Inframundo. Estoy realmente feliz de que su hijo haya heredado las bendiciones de las poderosas deidades sintoístas. Estoy seguro de que el pequeño Naruto crecerá para ser un demonio muy poderoso en el futuro, Lady Layla", exclamó en un tono excitado, sorprendiendo a los demás demonios que estaban alrededor. Después de todo, un demonio con las bendiciones de Shintos está destinado a ser un poderoso guerrero y quizás un muy buen líder.

El hombre de cabello verde parado junto a Sirzechs asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de su amigo. "Sí, sus poderes son ciertamente muy interesantes", habló sonoramente Ajuka Beelzebub, el demonio más inteligente del inframundo. Sus ojos brillaban con cruda curiosidad y felicidad ante la perspectiva de una nueva investigación.

"Mowww... Ajuka-querido, ni siquiera pienses en investigar sobre mi Naruto, porque estoy seguro de que Layla-sama y yo te mataremos por eso" Serafall Leviathan susurró en su forma habitual de cantar mientras se retorcía, Layla asintió con la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Al darse cuenta de la cara pálida de su amigo, Sirzechs dejó escapar una risa divertida. "Jajaja... todos, por favor, tomen nuevamente sus respectivos asientos, el partido aún continúa y no quiero perderme la demostración de poder de Naruto. Él es asombroso-"

"¡Ustedes Gremorys no son más que idiotas!" La voz de Naruto hizo eco en la habitación, haciendo que todos sudaran. Sirzechs se desinfló ante el duro comentario de Naruto y pronto un aura de depresión envolvió su cuerpo.

"Parece que no es tan asombroso", murmuró para sí mismo, con lágrimas falsas rodando por sus mejillas como un río salvaje.

Al darse cuenta del estado deprimido de Lucifer, Layla le sonrió nerviosamente y se disculpó por el comentario de su hijo. "Perdón por el comportamiento de mi hijo, Sirzechs. A veces puede hablar en voz alta (_especialmente frente a la perra de tu hermana_), pero puedo asegurarte que realmente no lo dijo en serio" Revan, que estaba de pie junto a su esposa, asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente de acuerdo.

Alejando las disculpas de la pareja Phoenix, Sirzechs lentamente recobró el rumbo y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé, lady Layla. Ahora, por favor, centrémonos de nuevo en el partido", murmuró con tristeza, el aura de depresión aún persistía en su forma.

**[Campo de batalla].**

"¿Amaterasu…?" fue la primera pregunta que salió de la boca de Rias después de la larga explicación.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Naruto volvió la mirada hacia su prometida. "Sí, ¿y sabes qué? A diferencia de tu inútil poder de destrucción, mis llamas realmente pueden destruir cualquier cosa... lo que sea", dijo con una risa burlona, el orgullo se notaba fácilmente en su voz.

Rias frunció el ceño ante el golpe directo y puso mala cara. "¡Oii... mis poderes no son inútiles, idiota!" espetó, lo que involuntariamente sacó a la Himejima de su mundo de imaginación lasciva.

Akeno, que estaba aturdida hasta ahora, sacudió la cabeza hacia Naruto y sonrió con picardía. "Ara... eres tan lindo Na-ru-to-ku -" ella no pudo completar su provocación cuando un aro negro de llamas ardientes le agarró el tobillo. Presa del pánico debido al conocimiento de dicha llama, Akeno miró a Naruto y se estremeció de miedo cuando vio una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de Naruto. Una sonrisa muy traviesa para ser precisos.

"Te has convertido en una obra de arte muy hermosa y fascinante, Akeno. Ya no puedo soportar tus burlas, quiero hacerlo ahora... Contigo ~" Respirando pesadamente, Naruto susurró en un tono ronco. En un instante, el aro de llamas trajo a un sorprendido Akeno directamente a los brazos de Naruto.

Mirando a su lado, Naruto le sonrió a Rem que se sonrojaba locamente por la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban su maestro y Akeno. "Querida Rem, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos?, estoy a punto de hacer algo muy erótico con Akeno-chan!" solicitó y sonrió cuando Rem cerró rápidamente los ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto-kun?" Una sorprendida y tembloroso Akeno maulló desde dentro del abrazo de Naruto. ¡No te desmayes! ¡No te desmayes! ¡No te desmayes! ¡Eres Akeno Himejima por el amor de Satanás! Eran algunos de los pensamientos más racionales que corrían por la mente de Akeno.

Al acercar sus labios a la oreja derecha de Akeno, Naruto lo rozó suavemente sobre la piel de la espalda de su amigo de la infancia, un gesto que hizo que Akeno entrara en trance. "Eres increíblemente hermosa y ardiente, Akeno", susurró y abruptamente apretó la parte trasera bien dotada y deliciosa de Himejima, acercando aún más la cara y el pecho de la niña a los suyos.

"Aahhhhh" Akeno gimió con una cara de color rojo cereza. ¡Demasiado! ¡Demasiado!. ¡Esta sensación es increíble! Aprieta más fuerte. "¡No! Maestro Naruto-" Yubelluna intentó interponerse con Rias siguiéndola de cerca, pero desafortunadamente para las Demonias, ya era demasiado tarde.

Apretando un poco más el agarre de la carne, Naruto acercó sus labios a la cara de Akeno y los colocó suavemente sobre su... Frente. "¡Buenas noches, Akeno-chan!" él susurro, besando la frente de la niña suavemente otra vez.

El resultado era esperado, Akeno se desplomó en los brazos de su enamorado, pero no antes de dejar escapar un gemido de éxtasis total.

Rias, que observaba cómo se desarrollaba todo desde el costado, comenzó a temblar de ira. ¿Cómo se atreve este idiota a hacer algo tan cruel (ardiente) con su mejor amiga (y no con ella)? Reuniendo un poco de coraje, vertió todo en su ataque y pronto un aura de color carmesí estalló a su alrededor. "No vas a ganar esta Naruto. ¡Lo que le hiciste a Akeno es inaceptable!" gritó de rabia, mientras que el suelo debajo de ella comenzó a temblar debido al gran poder de su aura.

Sin inmutarse por el estallido de Rias, Naruto la ignoró por completo y miró a Rem con los ojos muy abiertos que ahora miraba boquiabierto a un Akeno temblorosa e inconsciente. "Rem, llévate a Akeno de aquí" ordenó mientras Rem asentía frenéticamente ante las palabras de su amo. "Y recuerda, sal de la habitación tan pronto como se despierte. ¡No quiero que te manches también!" Con un adorable puchero en su rostro, Naruto suavemente tocó la cabeza de Rem.

Encantada por el encanto del lindo gesto de su amo, Rem asintió distraídamente con la cabeza. "¡Hai Naruto!" chilló, sin siquiera darse cuenta del hecho de que olvidó agregar sufijo maestro esta vez.

"El peón de Naruto Phoenix ha sido eliminado".

Naruto sonrió ante el anuncio y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a un Rias muy enojado, que estaba completamente cubierto con el Horobi no Chikara (Poder de Destrucción). Sonriendo para sí mismo, Naruto sacudió la cabeza, un poco divertido por el hecho de que finalmente iba a usar su legendario poder. "Veamos qué puede hacer tu poder de destrucción en mi máxima defensa", exclamó abruptamente, sorprendiendo a las dos demonios femeninas restantes.

Rias inclinó la cabeza confundida. ¿De qué está hablando este idiota? ¿Defensa definitiva? Pensó, pero su confusión no duró mucho. Sus ojos casi salieron de sus cuencas, cuando una cantidad inimaginable de energía negra estalló alrededor de Naruto y lo envolvió por completo. El shock de ella y Yubelluna se intensificó mil veces cuando esa energía comenzó a manipularse en una estructura similar a una caja torácica alrededor de Naruto. Cuando la formación finalmente se completó, ambas hembras retrocedieron asustadas por lo que estaba frente a ellas.

El gigante esquelético estaba hecho de pura energía negra y tenía una cara tan demoníaca que incluso puede hacer que Satanás se estremezca de miedo. El demonio adornado con dos cuernos y ojos azul oscuro en su rostro. "¿Q-qué es esto?" Fue Yubelluna quien hizo la pregunta esta vez. Ella ha vivido con Naruto desde que era un niño y, sin embargo, nunca lo ha visto convocar a este demonio. Este demonio se parece mucho a su maestro, Naruto. La única diferencia es que la bestia no tiene una parte inferior del cuerpo.

Naruto permaneció en silencio por un tiempo antes de mover los ojos de manera sugestiva hacia su amiga de la infancia. "¡¿Te gusta, Yubelluna?! Esta es mi máxima defensa y mi máxima ofensiva. ¡Esto es... Susanoo! Frente a Susanoo, todos son una plaga menor". Comentó con una sonrisa altiva.

Yubelluna estaba a punto de responder, pero un grito agudo de Rias le impidió hacerlo. "Realmente crees que este avatar de batalla tuyo puede resistir mi Poder de Destrucción, ¿eh, idiota?" Rias preguntó con aire de suficiencia, cruzando las manos debajo de los orbes celestiales de carne.

Naruto miró a su prometido y se desplomó. Solo Rias puede ser tan valiente frente a Susanoo. Esta chica nunca lo tomará en serio.

Recogiendo su rumbo, Naruto apretó los puños. "Eres realmente terca, Rias. Parece que necesitas más golpes, ¡no te preocupes, te lo daré!" Su tono impasible envió escalofríos por la columna de Rias.

"Yubelluna, vamos a atacarlo juntos", le ordenó Rias a su compañera bastante poderosa. "Todavía le falta experiencia en la lucha y estoy segura de que su defensa no podrá manejar el poder combinado de mi ataque y tus bombas", explicó, ya sonriendo mientras su mente destellaba las imágenes de su victoria. Con su poder de destrucción y las bombas de Yubelluna, su victoria fue inevitable. También estaba contenta de que Naruto no lesionara a Raiser lo suficiente como para sacarlo del juego; de lo contrario, se habría quedado sola aquí.

"Pero..." Yubelluna se apagó cuando los recuerdos de esas malditas llamas negras pasaron por su mente. Suspirando para sí misma asintió. "Bien" susurró tristemente. No importa cuánto quiera que su Naruto gane su primer enfrentamiento, ella todavía no puede permitir que se case con esta chica Gremory. Ella no es digna del amor de su amo.

Rias sonrió de alegría. Perfecto. Colocando sus palmas frente a ella, comenzó a formar una enorme bola ominosa de energía roja pura con su magia restante "A la cuenta de tres, vamos a disparar nuestro ataque juntos, ¿está bien Yubelluna?" ella preguntó.

"Hai..." Yubelluna respondió con una cara agria, aún no le gustaba el hecho de que tenía que ayudar a alguien como esta chica Gremory. 'Lo siento Maestro Naruto' pensó mientras sus manos comenzaban a formar sellos de invocación en el aire sobre el lugar donde estaban Naruto y su avatar de batalla.

"Uno, dos, tres"

"Haaaa!" Rias y Yubelluna gritaron al unísono cuando ambas lanzaron su legendario ataque contra Naruto.

Naruto sabía exactamente lo que venía por él. "Nunca pensé que Yubelluna me atacaría" murmuró mientras sus ojos saboreaban el arte del Poder de la destrucción. La energía carmesí era realmente algo para contemplar. "¡Pero aún no es suficiente para mí!" exclamó y en el mismo momento exacto, Susanoo puso sus brazos frente a su cuerpo y movió el orbe rojo como si no fuera nada más que una pequeña pelota de goma. Al darse cuenta de que las bombas de Yubelluna aún estaban por llegar, dos brazos más brotaron de la parte posterior del gigante y agarró el sello mágico que estaba arriba entre su palma. Con un rugido devastador de la Tierra, el guerrero del mar desmanteló el sello mágico.

"¿Qué es eso ahora?" Había muchas cosas que habían hecho temblar a Raiser de miedo, pero lo que estaba presenciando actualmente estaba muy por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Este gigante estaba en un nivel completamente diferente. Manejó el Poder de la Destrucción como si no fuera nada y rompió el sello mágico de Yubelluna con solo apretar la mano. "No eres tan débil como tratas de ser, Naruto" murmuró, descansando en una posición sentada.

**[Sala de Reuniones]**

Silencio.

Un silencio fue lo que cayó en la habitación, nadie pronunciaba una sola palabra o no podía hacerlo debido a la bestia colosal que rondaba la gran pantalla de la habitación. La bestia emanaba un aura tan poderosa que incluso los líderes del Inframundo no pudieron evitar mirar boquiabiertos la pantalla.

Layla por otro lado se estaba maldiciendo a sí misma. Ahora, ¿cómo diablos va a explicar sobre este gigante? Estaba segura de que alguien haría una pregunta al respecto pronto. El nombre Susanoo seguramente despertará curiosidad. No hace falta decir que no se decepcionó cuando Sirzechs la miró y mostró una sonrisa de complicidad. "Lady Layla, ¿podría por favor?" preguntó, enderezándose en el asiento.

Con su mejor sonrisa, Layla se levantó de su asiento. "Sabes que Naruto puede usar llamas de Amaterasu, ¿verdad?" Preguntó y ante el asentimiento de confirmación de Sirzechs, continuó. "Bueno, estas llamas tienen una característica muy singular. Pueden ser manipuladas en cualquier forma que Naruto quiera. Puede manipularlas en un guerrero a quien generalmente llama Susanoo". Explicó con una cara pareja, tratando de parecer lo más seria posible.

Revan Phoenix el sudor caía por la astucia de su esposa. Incluso él, un mentiroso profesional, no podría haber pensado en una explicación tan creíble en ese lapso de tiempo. "Sí, Naruto es muy similar a Minato en personalidad. También tiene un gran interés en Japón y su cultura", agregó sus propias palabras para apoyar la explicación de su esposa.

Sirzechs frunció el ceño ante la pareja Phoenix. "Están escondiendo algo", pensó, pero finalmente decidió hablar de eso más tarde. Girando la cabeza hacia sus compañeros líderes, sonrió. "Bueno, ¡centrémonos en el partido otra vez!" Exclamo, dando un giro completo a su personalidad.

Grayfia, que estaba observando de toda la experiencia desde el área de anuncios, sonrió a la pareja Phoenix, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Layla, quien también sonrió a cambio. "Son muy valientes, especialmente lady Layla" , pensó al recordar el hecho de que dicha mujer había mentido abiertamente sobre las habilidades de su hijo para Lucifer. Muy pocos tienen las agallas para hacer eso.

**[Campo de batalla]**

Por primera vez en su vida, Rias Gremory se sentía débil, muy débil. Todavía no podía digerir el hecho de que el avatar de batalla de Naruto acababa de borrar su último ataque como si no fuera nada. Ese gigante incluso destruyó el círculo mágico de Yubelluna, algo que hasta ahora solía pensar como imposible. "¿Qué está pasando?" murmuró para sí misma, pero desafortunadamente Naruto la escuchó.

"Es la realidad Rias. Puedes pensar que Power Of Destruction no tiene ninguna debilidad conocida, pero haz des saber Rias... Cada ataque o habilidad tiene una debilidad, y la debilidad de tu ataque es... ¡Mi existencia!" proclamó, sorprendiendo al demonio presente con la confianza que tenía en su voz.

Al darse cuenta de que tenía que terminar la pelea ahora, Naruto suspiró para sí mismo, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para otros demonios cuando todos se tensaron. "Bueno, ya no puedo pelear más. Estoy aburrido. Así que terminemos esto aquí, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó, pero no esperó la respuesta. Cerrando los ojos en concentración, pronunció algunas palabras.

"**Enton: Yami no Hōyō**" "**Lanzamiento del infierno: Abrazo de la Oscuridad**"

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Naruto, el gigante llamado Susanoo puso su mano delante de su boca y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, arrojó un torrente de llamas negras que inundaron toda el área donde Rias y sus compañeros estamos parados.

Cuando las llamas murieron, lo único que quedaba era tierra quemada y un olor acre a madera y piedras en llamas. "Raiser Phoenix y Rias Gremory han sido eliminados. ¡Finalmente tenemos un ganador, Naruto Phoenix!"


	9. Capitulo 09

Ninguno de los personajes de **Los Animes Mencionado** me pertenece, estos pertenecen a **Sus Respectivos Autores**. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"SamsaraTensei"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo Permiso para Traducir la Historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Yubelluna.**

El vestíbulo de la Casa Phoenix estaba abarrotado. Miles de demonios de diferentes casas estaban disfrutando de la lujosa celebración que estaba celebrando el clan Phoenix en la auspiciosa ocasión de la victoria de su hijo más joven en el primer rating.

Hablando de Naruto, el chico Phoenix estaba parado frente al Lucifer del inframundo, probablemente discutiendo las recompensas por su espectacular victoria contra la fuerza combinada de Raiser y Rias. No muchas personas pueden hacer eso sin sudar, después de todo.

"En primer lugar, permíteme felicitarte por tu espectacular victoria contra mi hermana y tu hermano, Naruto" Sirzechs, el líder del Inframundo, elogió al niño frente a él. Este chico es realmente fenomenal. Puede hacer cosas que hasta ahora se consideraban imposibles para los demonios, ya sea usando esas etéreas llamas negras o convocando a ese gigante de un avatar de batalla. Sus habilidades son realmente excepcionales y Sirzechs no las dejaría desperdiciar.

Naruto, que estaba mirando a una triste y desgarrada Rias, miró a su líder y sonrió. "Gracias por el cumplido, señor Lucifer", dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, recordando muy bien lo franco que había sido con dicho hombre durante su última reunión.

No fanático de las formalidades inútiles, Sirzechs saludó al niño y se rió. "No seas tan formal frente a mí, Naruto. Solo háblame como lo hiciste la última vez", sugirió, conteniendo un gemido incoherente que se atrevió a escapar de su boca cuando su esposa le apretó con fuerza en su brazo.

"Como diga, Gremory" con un encogimiento de hombros perezosa, dijo Naruto sin rodeos, sorprendiendo a la audiencia presente a su alrededor.

"¡Naruto!" Layla estaba a punto de regañar a su hijo por su idiotez y su comportamiento descuidado, pero cesó cuando Sirzechs levantó la mano, un pequeño gesto lo suficiente como para detener su paso. "No te preocupes, Lady Layla, no me importa la franqueza de Naruto en absoluto", dijo, aliviando la tensión en la atmósfera. Mirando hacia atrás al joven Phoenix, Sirzechs sonrió. No, esto va a ser interesante. "Entonces Naruto, ¿qué quieres en recompensa?" preguntó, atrayendo la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor. Estaban ansiosos por ver lo que el joven Phoenix exige como recompensa.

Naruto se tensó. ¡Mierda! ¡Todavía no lo ha pensado! Tragando saliva, miró lentamente a su madre y se desplomó cuando vio la orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro. Ella realmente piensa que he pensado en algo para mi recompensa. "Yo... Umm..." se detuvo mientras las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a mirarlo confundido. "¿Puedo pedir algo?" preguntó, con los ojos fijos en la costosa alfombra que decoraba el piso de la casa.

Sirzechs dejó escapar una risa llena de diversión. Realmente estaba disfrutando la incertidumbre en el tono de Naruto. "Mientras no pidas la posición de Lucifer, está todo bien Naruto. Pide cualquier cosa" respondió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

"Ohh" respondió Naruto mientras el reloj dentro de su mente estaba trabajando en la tarea de encontrar algo valioso para pedir como recompensa. Antes de que su mente pudiera llegar a un buen plan, Sona Sitri decidió intervenir en la conversación. "Disculpe, señor Lucifer, ¿puedo pedirle algo?" Inclinándose, le pidió permiso a su líder.

Sirzechs pareció escéptico por un momento antes de que gradualmente le diera permiso para hablar. "¿Entonces me preguntaba por qué Naruto solo está obteniendo una recompensa por su victoria? Por lo que recuerdo, él estaba contra dos oponentes al mismo tiempo y sus dos oponentes tenían la garantía de sacar algo de la pelea. Esta ceremonia de premiación solo se lo llamará imparcial si Naruto obtiene dos recompensas en lugar de una que está recibiendo actualmente. La primera recompensa debería ser de usted y de Raiser Phoenix "Ajustándose las gafas, Sona terminó su discurso con una sonrisa visible en su rostro. Ella no puede dejar que Naruto se convierta en una víctima de la injusticia nuevamente.

Aturdido por la demanda de la chica Sitri, Sirzechs no pudo evitar maldecirla por ser tan tranquila y tortuosa al mismo tiempo. "Todavía no puedo creer que ella sea la hermana de Serafall " pensó en el fondo de su mente. Al darse cuenta de que todos esperaban una respuesta, le sonrió a la niña. "Tienes toda la razón, querida Sona. Naruto debería obtener dos recompensas por su espectacular victoria. Una de mí según lo prometido y otra de Raiser", dijo, con los puños apretados de molestia.

Sona sonrió ante la cara de su líder. Inclinándose, se colocó de nuevo en la multitud, pero no sin antes sonreír a su amigo de la infancia que actualmente la estaba mirando con una expresión atónita en su rostro. "Espero que tengas algo genial en tu mente, Naruto" pensó, realmente esperando que su amigo no la decepcionara con un deseo inútil o pervertido.

Excelente. Simplemente genial. Ya estaba teniendo un problema con un deseo, pero ahora, debido a su amiga tan cuidadosa, Naruto tiene que pensar en dos deseos para su recompensa. Perdido en sus pensamientos, sus ojos accidentalmente se volvieron hacia la dirección donde estaban Rias y sus amigas. "Está triste por algo" reflexionó Naruto cuando sus ojos notaron las lágrimas en el rabillo de sus hermosos ojos.

¿Por qué está triste?, pensó Naruto, confundido por el estado de ánimo actual de su prometida... ¡Oh...! La amarga comprensión finalmente cayó sobre él. "Ella está triste por no obtener su libertad de la cláusula de matrimonio", se dijo a sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño ante la cara indefensa de su amiga... Enemigo.

Tomando la decisión final, Naruto sonrió al Lucifer. Pronto todos volvieron su atención al dúo. "Quiero terminar el contrato de matrimonio entre Rias y yo", murmuró encogiéndose de hombros con pereza y colocó la mano sobre las orejas para cubrirlos. Tres. Dos. Uno.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Rias, aún sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Este idiota pervertido acaba de cancelar su contrato de matrimonio?

Sirzechs, que estaba viendo cómo se desarrollaba la escena con diversión, coloca su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana. "Querida hermana, Naruto acaba de cancelar el contrato de matrimonio entre ustedes dos", susurró al oído de su hermana.

Eso pareció enfriar un poco a Rias. Reponiéndose, miró a un silencioso Naruto y le sonrió. Esta sonrisa particular de ella no contenía lujuria, ni falsedad, ni malas intenciones... Solo autenticidad, y momentáneamente hechizó a Naruto en su encanto. "No tengo palabras para describir cómo me siento actualmente, Naruto. Desde el comienzo de mi infancia, quedé atrapado en la jaula de este contrato. Intenté todo, desde odiar al clan Phoenix, llamar a Raiser un retrasado cada vez que lo conocí y sobre todo, arruinando tu infancia "dijo y miró avergonzada al final de su discurso. No se podía negar que ella arruinó la infancia de Naruto. Ella era quien solía decirle a los demás que se mantuvieran alejados de él, ella era quien solía advertir a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar con él. Ella dejó salir todo su odio que tenía por el contrato con Naruto y dicho rubia nunca le dijo nada. Lo que empeoró todo fue el hecho de que el chico al que odiaba sin fin ahora la estaba liberando del contrato maldito.

Limpiándose las lágrimas que se atrevieron a caer de sus ojos, levantó la vista para poder ver claramente la cara de Naruto. Conteniendo un fuerte sollozo, le sonrió al niño confundido. "Siento mucho todas las cosas que te he hecho en el pasado, Naruto. Espero que me perdones", susurró, mientras Akeno, que estaba de pie junto a su amiga, le sonrió con tristeza. Ohh... Pobre Rias.

Naruto se desplomó ante la escena frente a él. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Ha vuelto a hacerle algo malo a Rias? Pensó y se desplomó aún más cuando notó la expresión de asombro de todos a su alrededor. Pensando que era su culpa de alguna manera otra vez, Naruto se colocó frente a Rias y colocó su palma en sus mejillas. Limpiándose la mejilla húmeda con el pulgar, Naruto le sonrió a la sonrojada. "¡Oii! No tienes que llorar así, ¿sabes? Las lágrimas no se adaptan a tu rostro" con un torpe movimiento de cabeza, Naruto soltó.

Rias se congeló. Su mente se adormeció. El enrojecimiento debajo de sus mejillas chocó con la piel de su rostro. '¿Qué tiene de malo su toque?' pensó mientras colocaba una mano sobre la de Naruto. Agarrando con fuerza la palma del niño, se la quitó de la cara. La cara confundida de Naruto la hizo sonreír cuando pronto colocó su palma sobre su mejilla y la ahuecó. El gesto cariñoso fue demasiado para que Naruto lo manejara y pronto perdió la guerra contra la vergüenza cuando un rubor en toda regla cubrió toda su cara. "Eres muy amable, Naruto. Me alegro de haberte conocido", susurró y sin previo aviso o anuncio, colocó sus labios en su frente.

"¡Joder!" Estas fueron exactamente las palabras que salieron de la boca de Layla cuando sus ojos presenciaron la abominable escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. ¿Cómo se atreve esta chica a besar a su chico así? Apretando los puños con fuerza, agarró el brazo de la pelirroja y la apartó de su Naruto. El silencio de la sala de pin-drop tuvo poco o ningún efecto en ella mientras miraba a la sorprendida chica Gremory. "Te mantienes alejado de mi hijo, cereza roja. Él ha cancelado el contrato, así que ahora no te queda nada con él. De ahora en adelante, ni siquiera mires a mi hijo", espetó ella, sorprendiendo a toda la familia Gremory. En cuanto a los Phoenix... Bueno, fue algo normal para ellos. No es gran cosa.

"Cereza roja" susurró Sirzechs para sí mismo. ¡Le gustó! pero sabiendo la gravedad de la situación, decidió permanecer en silencio. Era asunto personal de su hermana y ahora ella tiene que aprender a lidiar con ellos, pero... Si por casualidad, La Phoenix cruza sus límites, les mostrará quién es el verdadero jefe aquí.

Saliendo de su estupor, Rias volvió a mirar a la dama Phoenix. "Umm... ¿no entiendo qué está tratando de decir?" ella respondió, realmente confundida sobre todo el asunto.

Contemplo a la perra roja por un segundo, Layla la miró con el ceño fruncido. "No puedo explicarte todo de nuevo, Rias. Solo recuerda estas pocas palabras... ¡Aléjate de mi hijo!" Layla susurró con una sonrisa cruel como el mismo Satanás.

Ahora Rias entendía todo. "Pero-" trató de discutir con Layla pero tuvo que detenerse cuando vio que su madre le indicaba que se detuviera. Sabiendo muy bien que su madre tenía algo en mente, Rias asintió con la cabeza con una mirada triste. "Está bien, señora Phoenix, me mantendré alejada de Naruto" susurró, realmente no significaba nada en absoluto.

Layla sabía muy bien con quién estaba discutiendo. Esta niña puede ser muy terca cuando se trata de algo relacionado con su hijo, Naruto. También sabía que la niña eventualmente encontraría una manera de contactar a su hijo, por lo que para estar cien por ciento segura, Layla planeó una idea muy tortuosa en su mente. "También estoy sacando a Naruto de la Academia Kuoh. Él ya no necesita asistir a esa escuela", dijo y sonrió cuando sus ojos notaron que el tinte de sorpresa cubría el rostro de Rias.

"¡¿Qué-qué?!" No fue Rias quien gritó esta vez. La chica a su lado, Akeno Himejima, era la culpable y la dueña de la voz. Con una cara cubierta por una cantidad de molestia, Akeno miró a Lady Phoenix. "No puede hacer eso, Lady Phoenix. Naruto no puede abandonar la sesión de la escuela así", exclamó.

Layla gimió. Bien, otra fangirl. Con un encogimiento de hombros, estaba a punto de decir algo pero no pudo cuando de repente Sona se colocó entre ella y las chicas. "¿Qué quieres, Sona querida?" preguntó ella, un poco escéptica sobre las intenciones de la chica inteligente frente a ella.

Sona tosió ligeramente en sus manos para llamar la atención de todos sobre ella. Satisfecha con el resultado, miró a Lady Phoenix. "Lamento decir esto, Lady Phoenix, pero no puedes sacar a Naruto de la escuela de esa manera. Primero necesita completar su sesión actual y solo entonces puedes solicitar su salida de la escuela" con una mirada severa de piedra, Sona explicó toda la situación a una Layla asombrada y a dos demonios femeninos muy felices.

"¿Eh?" Layla susurró. ¿De qué diablos habla Sona? "No recuerdo ninguna regla como esa, Sona?" ella dijo y se desplomó cuando vio una sonrisa en la cara de dicha chica.

"Acabo de hacer esta regla, Lady Phoenix", dijo Sona con un sabio movimiento de cabeza. "No puedo dejar que te lleves a un brillante estudiante de nuestra escuela así", terminó su explicación con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

Naruto que estaba escuchando la conversación muy tranquilamente decidió calmar a su madre. Si pierde los estribos ahora mismo, un tren de innumerables palabras oscuras saldrá de la estación de su boca. "Umm, mamá... No te preocupes, estoy bien en la escuela", dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. La sonrisa hizo su trabajo cuando Layla pareció calmarse un poco.

"Lo que sea... Pero prométeme Naruto, que te mantendrás alejado de esas 2 chicas a toda costa" exclamó Layla y extendió su mano frente a Naruto. No hay forma de que permita que estos dos demonios se acerquen a su hijo. Esta pelirroja ya ha arruinado la infancia de su Naruto y ahora no puede dejar que arruine su vida adolescente también.

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto rápidamente agarró la mano de su madre y le sonrió. Es muy sencillo iluminar su estado de ánimo. "Te lo prometo, madre, me mantendré alejado de ellos" Sin darse cuenta de las miradas abatidas en el rostro de las chicas, Naruto selló la promesa.

"Naruto..." murmuró Rias para sí misma. La expresión de su rostro fue suficiente para saber lo que estaba pensando actualmente. Ella estaba triste... Muy triste. No es así como se suponía que sucedería.

Akeno no estaba mejor. Su sueño de la infancia... Nunca podrá convertirse en realidad ahora. "Todavía te amaré, Naruto" susurró. Decidiendo que era suficiente drama, por ahora, Sirzechs tosió ligeramente para llamar la atención de todos. "Bueno, deberíamos pasar al siguiente deseo, Naruto", dijo, con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Apartando la mirada de su madre, Naruto asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de su líder. "Claro, señor Gremory", dijo.

Sirzechs sonrió mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un Raiser aún desgarrado. Los recuerdos de la pelea todavía estaban presentes en la cara del joven. "Entonces Raiser, ¿estás listo?" le preguntó al chico.

Raiser solo se burló en respuesta. ¿Qué puede quitarle este idiota? No tiene nada tan importante con él. "Claro, mi señor" susurró. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Sirzechs le indica a Naruto que pida su deseo.

Naruto captó la señal y viró hacia la dirección donde su hermano estaba parado con su nobleza. ¿Qué le puede preguntar? No tiene nada que pueda beneficiarlo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre cada miembro de la nobleza de su hermano para encontrar algo útil en ellos. Analizó a todos, desde sus peones hasta su... ¡Reina!

"¡Yubelluna!" Naruto se maldijo por dentro. ¿Cómo diablos puedo olvidarse de ella?

Al darse cuenta de los ojos de Naruto sobre sí misma, Yubelluna se puso rígida. Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando en su mente, pero una cosa era segura. Estaba pensando en algo muy tortuoso, algo que probablemente irritará a su amo. '¿Qué estás pensando, maestro Naruto?' pensó con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

**(((OoooO)))**

**~~ Flashback ~~**

Naruto estaba infeliz, no, eso sería un eufemismo, estaba completamente molesto. Recientemente había tratado de visitar la habitación de su madre, pero esos médicos bastardos no le permitieron entrar. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su madre, estaba tan cansada la última vez que la vio. Sin mencionar esa mirada abatida en su rostro. Estaba seguro de que su madre estaba enferma y por eso quería verla para poder sonreírle. Su sonrisa siempre ilumina su estado de ánimo y la hace feliz, eso es lo que su madre siempre le dice. Entonces, ¿por qué esos idiotas no le permitirían verla? Él puede hacerla feliz de nuevo en un instante.

"Médicos bastardos. ¡Cuando sea adulto, los quemaré con Amaterasu-chan!" espetó con una mirada que solo un niño de once años podía reunir. Perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de a dónde iba. Un grito escapó de su boca cuando su cabeza impactó con la pared frente a él. "Owww" murmuró cuando sus ojos finalmente notaron los alrededores.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo llegué al balcón principal?" Se dijo Naruto, completamente confundido sobre su situación actual. Estaba seguro de haber tomado el giro correcto cuando los médicos lo sacaron de la habitación, ¿cómo terminó aquí? Decidiendo que no había nada interesante que hacer, abrió la puerta del balcón y se dirigió hacia las rejas.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando el aire frío del exterior chocó con su piel suave. "Ahh... se siente tan bien" ronroneó, saboreando la calma que proporcionaba el viento. De repente, sus oídos se alzaron cuando el sonido de un resoplido amortiguado llegó a su entrada. Mirando a su alrededor, Naruto comenzó a buscar la fuente del sonido. Su búsqueda finalmente llegó a su fin cuando sus ojos notaron a una niña sentada en un rincón oscuro del balcón. "¿Quien es ella?" se susurró a sí mismo cuando sus pies comenzaron a moverse hacia la niña llorando.

Finalmente alcanzándola, colocó una mano sobre su hombro, lo que hizo que la niña saltara sorprendida... Sin miedo, pensó Naruto cuando vio la expresión horrorizada en su rostro. La chica se relajó tan pronto como vio la cara de Naruto pero aún no le dijo nada. Mientras la miraba fijamente, su mente estaba trabajando en la tarea de encontrar el nombre de la niña. Estaba seguro de haberla conocido en algún lugar recientemente, pero no podía recordar dónde. La mirada continuó por unos momentos antes de que él le sonriera abruptamente a la chica. "¡Eres Yubelluna! ¿Verdad?" exclamó a la chica en blanco, que inmediatamente retrocedió de miedo y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

"¿Qué haces aquí sola?" susurró para no volver a asustar a la chica con su tono.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Yubelluna echó un vistazo desde el interior del encierro de sus brazos. "Nada, maestro Naruto" susurró, recordando muy bien el nombre de la persona frente a ella. Ella lo había visto pasear por la mansión un par de veces antes.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la débil voz de la niña. Tenía miedo, esto era seguro, pero ¿de quién? Sentado a su lado, giró la cabeza para mirar el cielo rojo sobre ellos. "¿Raiser te gritó?" preguntó y sonrió con tristeza cuando la niña se tensó ante la mención de su hermano. Así que tenía razón, ese idiota realmente le hizo algo.

"No, maestro Naruto" susurró Yubelluna por lo bajo.

Naruto la miró y frunció el ceño. "No tienes que tenerme miedo, ya sabes. No le diré nada", dijo con la esperanza de que la chica reuniera algo de coraje para hablar.

Yubelluna lo miró a la cara por un segundo, probablemente buscando algún tipo de malas intenciones. Cuando no encontró nada, una sonrisa llena de esperanza floreció en su rostro. "El Maestro Raiser intentó tocarme de manera incorrecta. No me gustó", dijo, sorprendiendo a su compañero por la amarga revelación.

Sabiendo muy bien lo que la chica le estaba diciendo, Naruto apretó los puños con ira. Había visto a su madre decirle a Raiser innumerables veces cómo debía comportarse con las mujeres de su nobleza, pero ese idiota nunca la escuchó. Esta vez incluso ha cruzado la línea al portarse mal con Yubelluna. Con una mirada triste en su rostro, Naruto se inclinó ante la niña que lloraba. "Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermano, Yubelluna" se disculpó con la chica.

Yubelluna retrocedió nuevamente, pero esta vez en estado de shock. "No deberías inclinarte frente a mí, maestro Naruto. Soy una sirviente", trató de discutir con el chico, pero pronto tuvo que silenciarse cuando Naruto la saludó felizmente.

"No, no eres mi sirvienta Yubelluna. Eres la sirvienta de Raiser" corrigió a la chica todo mientras le pellizcaba ligeramente las mejillas entre los dedos.

Nunca recibiendo tanto cariño, Yubelluna no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate maduro. "Pero sigues siendo mi maestro, Maestro Naruto" argumentó, recordando claramente las palabras de su maestro Raiser. Le había dicho que respetara y tratara a cada persona de la casa como si fuera su verdadero maestro.

Al darse cuenta de que la niña no cambiará de opinión, Naruto la golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza. "No soy tu maestro, Yubelluna", dijo, pero rápidamente con la palma de la mano cuando la vio mirar avergonzada. Seguramente disminuyó su confianza ahora. "Espera, ¿qué tal si te conviertes en mi amigo? No tengo ninguno, así que serás el primero" sugirió y sonrió cuando los ojos de Yubelluna se abrieron como platos.

"¿Un amigo?" se susurró a sí misma. Ella nunca había sido amiga de alguien. Desde su nacimiento, ella ha estado sola, hasta que Raiser la llevó a su nobleza. Llegó como una luz en su aburrida y oscura vida y la iluminó. Todo iba bien para ella hasta que ese monstruo decidió mostrar sus verdaderos colores. Después de unos meses de su llegada, Raiser comenzó a molestarla y tocarla de manera incorrecta. Al principio, pensó que lo hacía solo por diversión, pero después de un tiempo, la fría comprensión de la verdad se apoderó de ella. Temerosa, decidió quejarse del comportamiento de su maestro ante Lord Phoenix e incluso tuvo éxito cuando Raiser dejó de burlarse después de una conversación con su padre.

Durante los siguientes meses, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero ese monstruo nuevamente comenzó a portarse mal con ella. No era como si no estuviera contenta de tener una relación así con su maestro, pero la verdadera razón por la que seguía rechazando sus avances era... No estaba lista. Todavía es demasiado joven para tener una relación así y también quiere tenerla con alguien a quien ama.

Amor... Amigo... Saliendo de sus pensamientos oscuros, Yubelluna miró al rubia sonriente. "Umm... no creo que sea una buena idea, maestro Naruto", murmuró en un tono que hizo poco o nada para ocultar su tristeza.

Naruto se desplomó ante sus palabras. ' ¿Por qué está tan triste?' Pensó para sí mismo. Tiene que hacer algo para aumentar su confianza. De repente lo golpeó. Le pasó la mano por los hombros y gentilmente acercó a la chica hacia él. Yubelluna intentó escapar de su agarre pero no pudo porque era más fuerte. "No tienes que estar tan triste todo el tiempo, lo sabes. Raiser es una plaga y no lo negaré. Demonios, incluso no puedo tolerar su presencia más de una hora. Entonces, lo que estoy tratando de decir es, ¿qué tal si te libero de Raiser?" Sonriendo con picardía, Naruto sugirió su plan tortuoso.

Todavía luchando en su agarre, Yubelluna se congeló de repente tan pronto como las palabras escaparon de la boca de Naruto. "Libre de Raiser", pensó. Fue como un sueño inalcanzable para ella y, sin embargo, no parecía imposible cuando salió de la boca del niño sentado a su lado. Había algo especial en él. Su sonrisa, la forma en la que habla, todo la calmó por dentro. Decidiendo que no había nada que perder, Yubelluna le sonrió levemente al niño. "Esperaré ese día entonces, maestro Naruto" susurró y sin ningún anuncio previo colocó sus labios en su mejilla.

**~~ Flashback Fin ~~**

Naruto sonrió a la confundida Yubelluna. 'Bueno, es hora de cumplir mi promesa', pensó.

Raiser, que estaba muy consciente de dónde miraba Naruto, se puso un poco rígido. "Él no está pensando lo que creo que estoy pensando, ¿verdad?" Se cuestionó a sí mismo. Reponiéndose, miró a su hermano. "¡Solo habla ya idiota! ¿Qué quieres que haga?" espetó, demasiado molesto por los acontecimientos recientes.

La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo aún más brillante ante la indignación de su hermano. ¡Oh, le va a encantar! Levantando un poco su mano, la giró perezosamente hacia Yubelluna y la señaló con el dedo índice.

"La quiero"

* * *

**¿Quien no Quería a Esa Mujer? XD**


	10. Capitulo 10

Ninguno de los personajes de **Los Animes Mencionado** me pertenece, estos pertenecen a **Sus Respectivos Autores**. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"SamsaraTensei"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo Permiso para Traducir la Historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Obsesión.**

Sonriendo ante la confusa reina de cabello púrpura, Naruto extendió su mano frente a él y señaló con su dedo índice a Yubelluna.

"La quiero"

Con eso el caos se hizo cargo del silencio de la gran sala de la mansión Phoenix.

Layla, quien fue la primera en superar el shock, golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza con dureza. "¿Qué tipo de solicitud es esa, Naruto?" ella gritó mientras miraba al niño confundido.

"¿Eh?" Naruto respondió mientras se frotaba la cabeza con la mano derecha.

"¡No me huyas, Naruto! Nunca pensé que ibas a ser un pervertido como tu padre y tus hermanos", apretando los puños con ira, Layla regañó a su hijo. Ella debería haber mantenido sus ojos en él. Es todo su error dejar que Naruto hable con esos idiotas.

"¡No soy un pervertido como padre, mamá!" Naruto respondió de inmediato. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no puede dejar que lo llamen pervertido frente a todos.

"¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un pervertido Naruto! Es por eso que hiciste esa horrenda petición" Raiser, quien sabía que no tendría una mejor oportunidad para arruinar la imagen de Naruto, gritó a todo pulmón. Su ego había recibido un gran golpe durante esa pelea unilateral y ahora se asegurará de que Naruto sea humillado frente a todos.

Naruto se desplomó ante el comentario de su hermano. "Ohh sobre esa solicitud... Bueno, no solo quiero a Yubelluna, también quiero al resto de las chicas de tu noble-" no pudo completar sus palabras porque una mano se colocó frente a su boca.

"Naruto, muchacho, no digas una palabra ahora". Revan Phoenix, muy asustado y profusamente sudando, le susurró al oído a su hijo. "Tu madre está enojada y me matará si dices otra palabra ahora", agregó con una sonrisa incómoda.

Naruto giro la cabeza hacia su madre y tuvo que contener un trago cuando vio su rostro sin emociones. «A la mierda mi vida», pensó. Sabía lo que significaba esa cara. ¡Dolor, dolor inimaginable!

"Así que también quieres al resto de las chicas, ¿eh Naruto?" Layla preguntó lentamente, haciendo que el resto de la familia Phoenix tropezara de miedo. Su sonrisa estaba haciendo poco para ocultar su ira y frustración.

Un escalofrío estremecedor sacudió la columna vertebral de Naruto. "Umm... Sí, madre, quiero que el resto de las chicas de la nobleza de Raiser también" reuniendo un poco de coraje, Naruto susurró y esperó la reacción de su madre. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando, en lugar de su madre, fue Ravel quien habló esta vez. "El hermano mayor es un pervertido..." susurró la chica rubia, sus ojos inocentes analizaron su rostro con absoluta tristeza. "Quieres tener a Yubelluna y a otros en tu carrera pero no a mí..." Un resoplido escapó de los rosados labios de la hermosa niña.

¿En su nobleza? ¡WTF! "¿Huh? ¿Quién dijo que quiero tenerlos en mi nobleza?" Preguntó Naruto, la confusión evidente en su tono.

Eso sorprendió a todos los presentes en la sala, especialmente a Layla, que ya había perdido toda esperanza. "¿Qué dijiste?" murmuró con una expresión de esperanza en su hermoso rostro.

"No quiero tenerlos en mi nobleza, madre. Solo quiero su libertad", respondió y frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos captaron la mirada abatida en el rostro de Yubelluna. "Excepto por Yubelluna. La quiero en mi nobleza", espetó, nuevamente sorprendiendo a todos con su declaración. No le gusta esa mirada en la cara de Yubelluna. La sonrisa es lo único que se ve muy bien en su rostro.

Layla reflexionó sobre las palabras de su hijo antes de centrar su atención en un asombrado Yubelluna. "¿Y tú, Yubelluna? ¿Quieres dejar a Raiser y unirte a Naruto?" preguntó y no se sorprendió cuando el rostro de la niña se iluminó en un profundo tono carmesí. 'Genial Naruto...

¡Genial!' pensó.

Yubelluna había esperado muchas cosas que Naruto podría haber pedido al Lucifer, pero su libertad ciertamente no era una de ellas. Al principio, se sorprendió por completo cuando escuchó la solicitud de Naruto, pero después de un tiempo, se perdió en el recuerdo de su primer encuentro que le llegó a la mente. Su corazón se llenó de felicidad cuando su mente recordó la pequeña promesa que Naruto le había hecho sobre liberarla de las garras de Raiser. Estaba segura de que eventualmente olvidará la promesa, pero no lo hizo, y ahora está haciendo exactamente lo que prometió. La está liberando de su cárcel y la está llevando con él.

Ahora puede vivir con él todo el tiempo que quiera. Ella puede cocinar comida para él. Ella puede acostarse con él y lo más importante ahora puede permanecer junto a él para siempre. Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, la reina de la bomba miró a un sonriente Naruto. "Sí, Lady Phoenix, quiero unirme a la nobleza del Maestro Naruto" cuando dijo eso corrió hacia Naruto y sin previo aviso, colocó sus suaves labios sobre los de él.

Revan, que había sido testigo de todo, no podía creer lo que veía. Esto es malo... Muy malo. Soltó un trago profundo. "Oh, mi querido Satanás, por favor mantén a esta chica a salvo" pensó mientras miraba a Layla completamente congelada. Sí, ella va a matar a esta chica.

Layla se estremeció... Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba robando el primer beso de su hijo. "Perra..." susurró, sorprendiendo a los demonios circundantes con la vil elección de las palabras, pero no les prestó atención.

Naruto, que todavía estaba aturdido por el beso, se congeló cuando las frías palabras de su madre llegaron a sus oídos. Sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba por suceder, se colocó rápidamente entre Yubelluna y Layla. "Umm... Madre, por favor contrólate, Yubelluna realmente no quiso hacer eso. Era solo que las emociones fueron demasiada" trató de calmar la furia frente a él, pero desafortunadamente, su madre simplemente ignoró sus súplicas.

Como un depredador superior, Layla se dirigió a la esquina donde estaba Yubelluna. Finalmente llegando a su destino, agarró el cuello de la temblorosa chica frente a ella. "¡Te atreves a besarlo frente a mí!" gimió, las alas del fuego sagrado ardiendo detrás de ella. "¿Sabes lo que has hecho?"

Al encontrarle difícil respirar, Yubelluna estaba luchando por salir del alcance de la verdadera cabeza de Phoenix. "Lo siento, Lady Phoenix. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que puse mis labios en los labios del Maestro Naru-" se calmó con una mirada ominosa de Layla.

"Deja de dilucidar todo el desastre de nuevo. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos y, oh, Satanás, qué escena tan horrible fue..." murmuró, con tristeza aparente en su tono.

Naruto se desplomó ante las declaraciones de Layla. Ella no tenía que exagerar demasiado. Fue solo un beso ordinario. "Uhh... Madre" pronunció, pero inmediatamente tuvo que retroceder cuando la fría mirada de su madre se posó en él. "N-No tienes que agravarlo tanto. Fue solo un beso normal y, para tu amable información, no fue mi primer beso. Mi primer beso me fue arrebatado por Rias, sabes" declaró mientras que en el rincón oscuro y profundo de la habitación, cierto demonio pelirrojo se congeló de miedo.

Genial simplemente genial. Layla dejó ir a la pobre Yubelluna y se dirigió hacia un Naruto relativamente aterrorizado. "Naruto..." comenzó mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del niño, quien solo se retorció en reconocimiento. "¿Aproximadamente cuántas chicas has besado hasta ahora?" ella preguntó, con una expresión extraña e indeseable cubriendo su rostro en el proceso.

Especulando que su madre estaba bien ahora, Naruto le sonrió. "Umm 2, mamá" admitió con franqueza mientras la gente a su alrededor se ponía impasible.

'¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan despistado?' Sona Sitri, sorprendida, pensó. Naruto incluso avergüenza a su hermana.

"Entonces, una es Yubelluna y otra es esa chica Gremory, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó y ante el asentimiento de la cabeza de su hijo, se enfurruñó tristemente. "¿Te gusta alguno de ellos?" Ahora esa era la pregunta que tomó a todos por sorpresa. "Porque si no lo haces, voy a Matarlas", exclamó, una vez más aturdiendo a la comunidad de demonios con su arrebato y preferencia de palabras.

Las palabras de su madre fueron abundantes para hacer que Naruto retrocediera en pánico. El no le creyó. "Ella no puede matar a Rias frente a su hermano", pensó, intentando convencerse un poco, pero luego sus ojos vislumbraron esa ira hirviente en su rostro. 'Joder... ella puede' . Al notar que todos los ojos presentes estaban sobre él, dejó escapar una risita incómoda. "Jajaja... ¿Qué piensas Madre? No soy tan estúpido como para dejar que alguien me robe mi primer beso... Por supuesto, amo a Rias ", espetó.

Silencio.

Había silencio en la habitación.

Todos estaban demasiado conmocionados para decir algo o estaban simplemente desconcertados por el anuncio del niño Phoenix. "¡¿Qué?!" Tres, no cinco gritos espantosos inundaron todo el salón.

Frotándose la nuca, Naruto sonrió tímidamente. "También amo a Yubelluna, Akeno, tú, Ravel y Sona, ya sabes. Amo a todos, excepto a unos pocos imbéciles", confesó y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando una expresión de adoración se hizo visible en el rostro de su madre.

"Oh, Naruto... Eres un niño tan amable y cariñoso". Una tranquila y brillante Layla habló mientras ahuecaba las mejillas de Naruto en sus palmas. Ella no puede estar más orgullosa de su querido hijo. Es como su padre, amable y educado con todos. Ella se alegra de que él no haya recibido nada de su tonto marido pervertido.

Hablando de tontos y pervertidos, Revan, que estaba observando todo desde el costado, soltó algunas blasfemias por la inteligencia exagerada de su hijo. "Idiota siempre encuentra una manera de salir del torrente de ira de Layla", pensó mientras imaginaba cuán satisfactoria y relajada habría sido su vida si también supiera el secreto para calmar a Layla. Podría haber disfrutado de sus maravillosas aventuras pervertidas en toda su extensión sin preocuparse por nada. "Pero los mendigos no pueden ser elegidos", agregó mientras sus ojos giraban a mirar al dúo de madre e hijo.

En su corta pero inusual vida, Rias había visto un número incontable de personas con un número inimaginable de obsesiones. Esas obsesiones variaban mucho entre sí. Algunas personas tenían una obsesión con su trabajo, algunas con una cosa en particular, mientras que otras lo tenían por una persona. Ella misma estaba rodeada de muchas personas con obsesiones extrañas. El mejor ejemplo de ello no sería otro que su propio estúpido hermano mayor. No es ningún secreto que su hermano la ama un poco más de lo que uno debería amar a sus hermanos. Lo mismo ocurre con Sona y su hermana Serafall. Hasta hoy solía pensar que nadie puede tener un fetiche más extraño y horrendo para sus familiares que su hermano. Triste y sorprendentemente, su creencia fue demolida por una señora llamada Layla.

Al principio, cuando vio a Layla reaccionar exageradamente sobre ella y la amistad de Akeno con Naruto, pensó que algo estaba mal con Lady Phoenix, pero se sacudió y soltó un suspiro de alivio al pensar que es así como muestra sus preocupaciones sobre sus hijos. Como para merodear sus creencias, Layla nuevamente hizo algo fuera de contexto. Sus temores se convirtieron en una realidad terrible cuando Layla perdió la calma tan pronto como los labios de esa perra Yubelluna tocaron la piel de Naruto. En ese mismo momento, en esos hermosos ojos de zafiro de Lady Phoenix, vio la misma intensidad y emociones que normalmente encuentra en los ojos de su hermano, cuando alguien se atreve a poner una mano sobre ella. La cantidad de posesividad que vio en esos ojos azul eléctrico la desconcertó sin fin. 'Ella es incluso peor que mi hermano' Rias especuló, la preocupación evidente en su hermoso rostro.

Mirando a su derecha, miró a su mejor amiga por un tiempo. Pobre Akeno, ni siquiera puede conseguir a esa persona a quien ama. Creyendo que debería contarle a su amiga sobre sus suposiciones absurdas pero verdaderas, Rias tocó suavemente la mejilla de Akeno. "Umm... Akeno, creo que hay algo mal con Lady Layla", comenzó y habría continuado si no fuera por la descarada risa que Akeno le entregó. "Lo sé Rias. Ella quiere follar a su propio hijo" en su habitual tono contundente pero sensual, Akeno susurró estas incoherentes palabras al oído de Rias.

Bueno, Rias no se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de su amiga. Déjalo en manos de Akeno cuando se trata de encontrar este tipo de personas en una familia. "¿No tienes miedo de que ella te quite a Naruto?" preguntó ella, esperando una respuesta bastante interesante.

Un ligero resoplido fue la respuesta de Akeno a la pregunta de su amiga. ¿Cómo puede su querida amiga pensar que alguien puede quitarle a Naruto? "Como si pudiera. Naruto es mío y solo mío", comentó en un tono firme.

Rias estaba a punto de replicar, pero las palabras bastante fuertes de su hermano le quitaron su atención.

"¡Atención! Ahora que la reunión ha terminado, les pido a todos que se vayan por favor", anunció Sirzechs mientras mostraba una sonrisa encantadora a todos los invitados presentes en la sala.

El anuncio de su líder fue escuchado por todos y pronto, uno por uno, todos los demonios comenzaron a irse.

Naruto, quien también escuchó el anuncio, rápidamente se liberó del confinamiento de los brazos de su madre y se dirigió hacia Rias y Akeno. Sin que él lo supiera, su gesto despertó la atención de todos los presentes en la sala. Finalmente llegando a su ubicación deseada, Naruto sonrió a las dos chicas. "Umm... quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de mi madre hoy. Sé que ella fue muy grosera con ustedes dos hoy, pero así es en realidad y me gusta de esa manera. Su actitud posesiva hacia mí es lo que me hace sentir que tengo a alguien que realmente me ama desinteresadamente…. Espero que ambos la perdonen ", confesó con esa sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro. Sin esperar la respuesta de las chicas, él giró sobre sus talones para unirse a su madre aturdida a su paso para salir de la habitación.

"Naruto..." susurraron Rias y Akeno al unísono mientras comenzaban con la silueta en retirada de Naruto que ahora estaba siendo estrangulado en un abrazo mortal de su madre que lloraba.

"Parece que no estabas mintiendo cuando me dijiste que él es una persona muy interesante, Lady Gremory" una Grayfia divertida y sonriendo débilmente murmuró suavemente a la dama a su lado.

"Él es un caballero completo al igual que su padre, Grayfia", señaló Venelana Gremory, su mirada pruriginosa aún intacta en la silueta en retirada del niño.

Rias, que ahora estaba en un estado mental completamente normal, se retorció ligeramente ante los comentarios que su doncella y su madre estaban haciendo sobre Naruto.

"Cállate", susurró.

"¿Qué, Rias?" Preguntó Venelana, aún sin estar segura de lo que Rias acababa de hablar.

Apretando el puño con fuerza, miró a su madre con una sonrisa. "¡Dije que dejaras de comer a Naruto con esos lujuriosos ojos tuyos, madre!" gritó, lo que extrañamente solo intensificó la sonrisa de Venelana.

"Mi mi... alguien esta celosa" se burló Venelana.

"No, no lo estoy"

"Sí lo estas"

"No"

"No me importaría joder las luces del día de ese chico"

"¡Madre!"

"¿Podemos tener un trío, Lady Gremory?"

"¡Akeno...!"

* * *

**Este es Mi Capitulo Favorito hasta Ahora jajajajajajaja XD.**


	11. Capitulo 11

Ninguno de los personajes de **Los Animes Mencionado** me pertenece, estos pertenecen a **Sus Respectivos Autores**. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"SamsaraTensei"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo Permiso para Traducir la Historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Sirvienta.**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Naruto había visitado la Mansión Phoenix. El enorme edificio seguía siendo el mismo, cubierto por una gran cantidad de tonos amarillos y blancos; y la mansión estaba envuelta por un vasto campo de flores verdes y plantas exóticas.

'Mamá...' una emoción nostálgica invadió su corazón cuando los ojos se deleitaron con el paisaje frente a él. Estas flores, estas plantas estaban todas aquí por su madre. "Realmente te superaste, ¿eh, mamá?" se burló de la persona que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado.

"No fue nada especial de mi parte, Naruto, pero todavía me alegro de que te guste", respondió Layla, con una delicada sonrisa en su rostro. Como para burlarse aún más de su madre, una alegre burla salió de la boca de Naruto. "Todavía puedo recordarte trabajando día y noche en eso, ya sabes", murmuró; "Nunca entendí por qué desperdiciaste incontables noches en este jardín. Podrías haber ordenado a una criada que hiciera todo por ti", una expresión de confusión apareció en su rostro al final de la declaración. "¿Eh?" se animó ante la mención de su padre.

Una tormenta de color rojo ardiente cubrió todo el rostro de Layla. "¡Na-nada, Naruto!" dijo, tartamudeando mientras trataba de evadir la vergüenza.

"¿Eh...? Pero estoy seguro de que te escuché decir el nombre de papá". Naruto dijo, luciendo un poco confundido por el comportamiento de su madre.

La tormenta de vergüenza solo se intensificó en la cara de Layla. "¡No no no!" Ella espetó e instantáneamente apartó la mirada de Naruto. Su reacción solo hizo que Naruto estuviera más ansioso por el comportamiento de su madre. Ahora sabía que algo la estaba preocupando.

Intentando descubrir qué la estaba molestando, se acercó a su izquierda y se dejó caer frente a su madre. "¿Por qué te comportas así, mamá?

¿Algo te preocupa?" le preguntó a su madre sorprendida.

Al darse cuenta muy bien de que su hijo no se movería sin obtener algunas respuestas, suspiró con resignación. "A tu padre le encantaba la jardinería, Naruto. Él creó este lugar", aclaró, su tono lleno de cariño.

"¿Qui-quieres decir que solía hacer jardinería?" un estupefacto Naruto murmuró con incredulidad. Nunca pudo imaginar que un hombre tan rudo como su padre pudiera apreciar algo tan amigable como la jardinería.

Layla asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. "Sí, Naruto. Él fue quien creó este jardín en primer lugar", explicó. "Solía ocuparse de todo lo relacionado con él. Después de su muerte..." hizo una pausa, "tomé el control de este lugar y me aseguré de que todo siguiera igual que cuando él lo cuidaba". dijo, con tinte de desesperación evidente en su rostro.

Ante sus palabras, Naruto se rió de repente.

Sorprendida por su hijo, Layla miró a Naruto desconcertada. "¿Por qué te estás riendo, Naruto?" ella preguntó.

"No puedo creer que papá solía hacer algo tan benévolo. En los libros de historia, está escrito como un demonio rudo", dijo Naruto entre risas. "Apuesto a que solía escribir poesía emocional: ¡Ow!" Un grito salió de su boca cuando la mano de su madre golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¡¿Que hice ahora?!" preguntó indignado mientras acariciaba el lugar donde la palma lo golpeó suavemente.

Una mirada fulminante fue la réplica de Layla a su pregunta. "¡No te rías de tu padre, ¡Naruto! Puede que haya sido cruel en el campo de batalla, pero en casa, fue muy amable y servicial con los demás", reprendió.

Naruto Se burló. "Dios, estás sonando como una fangirl, mamá", se quejó.

"¿Q-qué?" Layla tartamudeó, sus piernas giraron un poco ante la acusación. "¡No soy una fangirl!" ella clamó a Naruto quien se paseó al azar. "Uhum... puedo ver eso claramente en tu cara-" hizo una pausa abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que las puertas de la mente se abrieron de par en par. "¡No me digas que...!" exclamó mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador a Layla.

Confundida, Layla inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado nerviosamente. "¿No te digo qué?" ella preguntó con incertidumbre. Sus sentidos le gritaron. Esto no estuvo bien. La expresión en el rostro de su hijo decía mil palabras, pero ninguna. No estaba segura de qué darse cuenta él, o qué estaba volando a través de esa cabeza suya.

"Que me amas tanto porque me parezco a mi padre..." murmuró, horrorizado ante la posibilidad de que pudiera herir los sentimientos de su madre. Que podría estar malinterpretando sus acciones.

Un silencio ensordecedor envolvió el área alrededor del dúo madre-hijo, lo que puso a Naruto aún más nervioso. ¿Cruzó la línea? ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera debería haber dicho esas palabras.

"Lo siento-" comenzó, solo para ser interrumpido por su madre.

"Oh, Naruto..." un dulce susurro finalmente cortó el silencio proveniente de su madre. "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" Poniendo sus manos en su rostro, Layla ahuecó las mejillas de Naruto. "No necesito una razón tan absurda como esa para amarte", dijo, ganándose una sonrisa amable del chico nervioso. "En el instante en que te cargué en mis brazos por primera vez, supe que te amaría por completo, Naruto. Tu sonrisa es lo más preciado para mí. Aprecio lo parecido que eres con tu padre, pero no lo es…. Te amo por eso", hizo una pausa cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Te amo, no porque seas el hijo de Minato, sino porque eres mi Naruto". Dijo con firmeza y se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar un beso en la frente de Naruto.

"Mamá..." susurró Naruto mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Ella puede molestarlo a veces con su personalidad un poco dominante pero cariñosa, pero en el fondo sabía que ella lo amaba incondicionalmente y la amaba por eso. Su amor llegó muy por encima de todo lo demás. "¡Eres la mejor!" exclamó y sin previo aviso, abrazó a Layla en un fuerte abrazo.

Layla, que fue tomada por sorpresa, no se resistió y pronto abrazó a su hijo. Momentos como estos le hicieron entender por qué lo amaba más. Él es todo lo que ella necesita. 'Él es exactamente como tú, Minato'.

"¡Oi! ¿Qué están haciendo los dos allí? Todos están esperando a Naruto adentro", un grito familiar interrumpió el momento entre ellos. Suspirando para sí misma, Layla le sonrió a su esposo.

"Estaremos allí pronto, Revan", dijo mientras miraba a su hijo. "Vamos Naruto", dijo con una sonrisa. Con eso, ambos demonios comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión Phoenix nuevamente.

**(OoooO)**

Mientras pasaba por la entrada principal, Naruto podía sentir la mirada de varios ojos familiares, que iban desde las criadas de la mansión hasta el imbécil más grande de la casa. "Hola", dijo simplemente, saludando a todos y sonrió cuando todas las criadas detuvieron su trabajo para saludarlo.

"Bienvenido a casa, Maestro Naruto", todas las doncellas lo recibieron al unísono, algo que hizo que Layla temblara un poco.

"Aww... todavía eres tan dulce", le gritó las criadas sonrientes. "¿Ustedes me extrañaron?" preguntó a las mujeres y sonrió cuando todas asintieron con la cabeza.

Layla ya había tenido suficiente de esta basura. "¡Todos ustedes!" exclamó, llamando la atención de las criadas aduladoras. "¡Fuera!" debería hacerlo con una mirada tan fría como el hielo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cada sirvienta de la casa abandonara el pasillo, dejando atrás a un deprimido Naruto. "Madre..." dejó caer los hombros mientras sus ojos miraban el pasillo vacío. "¿Por qué eres tan grosera con ellas? Todos son tan hermosas y amables", sollozó por la pérdida de magnificencia. Si había algo que era perfecto en este mundo defectuoso, entonces era una criada. Son algunas de las personas más impresionantes e inocentes. Sus atuendos eran mucho más que los de este mundo materialista y su devoción incomprensible.

"Son una simple molestia, Naruto", Layla con sus frías palabras marchitó el delicado encendido de la fantasía de Naruto. "Y deberías mantenerte alejado de ellas". Ella reprendió, dando una mirada fría al niño haciendo pucheros.

"Solo dices eso porque estás celosa..." Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto replicó un gesto que sobresaltó a todos los demonios presentes en la habitación.

"¿Celosa?" Layla replicó con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. "¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa de ellas, Naruto?" ella cuestionó. Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué su hijo tiene tanta atracción por estas doncellas, después de todo, solo son los meros trabajadores de la casa.

Una burla fue la reacción inicial de Naruto a su pregunta antes de que una sonrisa se abriera paso en su rostro. "Nunca podrás ser tan genial como ellas", afirmó.

"Ya soy más genial que ellas, Naruto".

"Como si lo estuvieras... Se ven mucho más increíbles que tú. Su uniforme no tiene competencia, mamá", exclamó con el mayor afecto. "Ahhh", ahora se dio cuenta de ello. El disfraz era el verdadero negocio. "Así que tienes un fetiche para ellos, ¿eh, Naruto?" ella bromeó.

"Nunca supe que podías bajar tanto", agregó para despertar las emociones del niño.

"¡¿Q-Qué?!" Tartamudeó Naruto. Fue tomado por sorpresa. Maldición. "¡No tengo un fetiche por ellos!" soltó para reclamar la onza de dignidad que le quedaba.

Layla sonrió mientras acercaba sus dedos y con un 'chasquido', toda su forma estaba cubierta de una nube de humo.

Raiser, que se había estado relajando en silencio, ya había tenido suficiente de esta pelea entre madre e hijo. En lugar de hablar sobre el futuro de su nobleza, los dos tontos se pelean como niños.

"¡Oi!" Gritó: "Qué..." las palabras murieron en su boca cuando la niebla que cubría a su madre finalmente se aclaró. De la nube de humo apareció una mujer deslumbrante y voluptuosa. Estaba vestida con un ajustado traje de mucama que estaba haciendo poco para ocultar sus curvas y senos. "Joder..." murmuró Raiser. Nunca en su vida había visto a una dama tan hermosa. Observando cada curva presente en su cuerpo celestial, sus ojos finalmente aterrizaron en su rostro y al instante la amarga comprensión cayó sobre él. "¡Madre!" exclamó con horror. Oh querido Satanás, justo lo que sus ojos habían presenciado. Podría soportar la pérdida de su reputación en la lucha contra Naruto, pero esta escena siempre perseguiría su mente. "Que me jodan, Satanás", susurró mientras apartaba lentamente su rostro de la terrible escena.

"¡Mamá!" una Ravel igualmente horrorizado gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente!" añadió, esperando que su madre volviera a su atuendo habitual y la liberara de la agonía. Perdida en la mortaja del horror, sus ojos accidentalmente vieron dos caras conocidas.

"¡Padre... HERMANO!" chilló mientras sus ojos seguían la mirada torcida de los hombres nombrados. Sus dos seres queridos miraban a Layla sin vergüenza. Podía inferir por qué su padre lo estaba haciendo, pero no había una excusa razonable para que su hermano hiciera lo mismo. "¡Hermano!" gritó de nuevo y resopló cuando su hermano giró hacia ella.

"¿Umm qué?" fue todo lo que logró pronunciar antes de que sus ojos volvieran a girar hacia el lugar sagrado donde estaba Layla. "¿Te gusta, mi querido maestro?" dijo ella, usando su tono más seductor mientras le susurraba suavemente a Naruto.

"Por supuesto..." fue todo lo que dijo Naruto en respuesta. Su mente no funcionaba correctamente, los engranajes no estaban engranándose en su cabeza. El atuendo y el tono seductor de su madre le hacían maravillas a su psique. "Te ves increíble. ¿Puedo abrazarte?" Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando una mano abrupta hizo contacto con la parte posterior de su cabeza. "¡OWWW!" La bofetada hizo que Naruto se contrajera molesto. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" lloró a la misma persona a quien estaba mirando como un mono hace un momento.

Layla resopló. "No tienes remedio", declaró mientras su atuendo volvía a su estado original. "Me decepcionas, Naruto", aclaró aún más, sorprendiendo al niño hasta el fondo.

"Pe-Pero", Naruto trató de defenderse, pero se desplomó cuando su mente no pudo encontrar ninguna justificación sensata para su comportamiento.

"No te desanimes ahora", exclamó Layla. "En lugar de eso, trata de curar este extraño fetiche tuyo", sus palabras de verdad picaron a Naruto de manera inexplicable.

"¡No tengo un fetiche!" El muchacho intentó al instante defenderse. "¿De Verdad?" Layla lo miró perplejo.

Naruto estaba a punto de repetirse, pero se detuvo. "Yo..." se detuvo cuando su mente jugueteó con innumerables recuerdos incómodos de que él era un fanboy de las criadas. Ahora que lo pensaba, su madre no estaba completamente equivocada aquí. Había sido un ávido fanático de las criadas.

Siempre tocan el acorde correcto en su corazón. Su vestido, su forma de hablar, y casi todo sobre ellos era perfecto en sus ojos. "Tal vez soy un fanático de las criadas..." la oscura idea le acosaba la mente. '¿Pero es un fetiche?' pensó para sí mismo. No podía tener este fetiche extraño, ¿verdad? De repente, sus ojos vislumbraron a una criada al azar que caminaba por el pasillo. "¡Joder! ¡Tengo uno!" soltó con horror.

"¿Entonces finalmente lo admites?" Layla se rió por lo bajo a su lado.

"Yo... yo... Sí", dijo Naruto con la cabeza baja, probablemente demasiado avergonzado por la reciente revelación.

La risa burlona reverberó por toda la mansión. "¡Jajaja! Mira madre, ¡ya sabía que algo andaba mal con este idiota!" Raiser se rio por lo bajo. "Ahora sé por qué eligió a Yubelluna. Ella siempre ha sido muy sumisa con él". Dijo mientras le daba una mirada de complicidad a su querido hermano.

"Veo que también eres un hombre de cultura, Naruto". Raiser continuó, parándose de su asiento, se dirigió hacia un estupefacto Naruto. "No eres diferente a mí y a nuestro querido padre, Naruto. La única diferencia minúscula es que mostramos nuestros deseos abiertamente mientras tú los reprimes en tu corazón". Explicó mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

"Muy bien dijo Raiser", Revan, que estaba callado hasta ahora, finalmente habló. "Naruto..." murmuró mientras una expresión orgullosa se abría camino a su rostro. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti", reuniendo tanta sinceridad como pudo, y sonrió al chico.

"Umm..." Naruto intentó interrumpir a los dos, pero Raiser lo interrumpió con otra risa desagradable.

"Naruto", un solo dedo levantó la barbilla de dicho niño. "Apuesto a que liberaste a todas esas chicas para que luego pudieras aplastarlas", se burló, "pero no te culpo. Después de todo, cada una de ellas es increíble. Estoy triste de no poder golpear a ninguna de ellas-".

"Piérdase." Un susurro frío y áspero brotó de los labios de Layla.

"¿Eh?" Sin darse cuenta del cambio de temperatura en la habitación, Raiser murmuró con la cabeza inclinada, mientras el experimentado Revan se congeló en su lugar.

Una capa parpadeante de fuego ardiente envolvió la forma quieta de Layla. "Obtener. Perdidos... Los dos". Ahora eso hizo temblar a todos. Naruto y Ravel se apartaron del camino de la ira de su madre mientras las dos desafortunadas víctimas permanecían en su lugar.

"¡Madre-Madre...!" Raiser intentó enmendar su error, pero lamentablemente para él, ya era demasiado tarde. Más rápido de lo que podía parpadear, un brazo hecho de una llama amarilla y ardiente salió de la capa de su madre y lo apretó con fuerza. "Ma-" trató de hablar pero el agarre a su alrededor se apretó aún más.

"Layla-" Las palabras de Revan murieron en su boca cuando dos fríos ojos azules lo fulminaron con la mirada. Lo que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido fue la ira hirviendo en esos ojos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había visto tanta ira en los ojos de Layla. "¡Suficiente!" Gritó para tratar de controlar la situación.

Los ojos de Layla ardieron con una ira candente. "¡¿Qué dijiste?!" susurró fríamente, una noción que envió un escalofrío por la columna de Revan.

"Layla, ¡debes entender que Raiser también es tu hijo!" frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos miraron a Raiser que estaba luchando en el dominio que su madre tenía sobre él. "¡Estaba bromeando con su hermano!" Trató de discutir, pero ninguna de sus palabras tuvo ningún efecto sobre la mujer.

"Déjalo... AHORA!" advirtió cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia un Naruto conmocionado que se dirigía hacia su madre. "¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Solo la enojarás más, Naruto!" el exclamó. "Después de todo, tú siempre eres la causa de su enojo-" se congeló a mitad de la oración cuando la gravedad de sus palabras cayó sobre él.

'Mierda.'

"Piérdase."

Una masa de color amarillo fue todo lo que todos vieron antes de que toda la habitación retumbara debido al puro poder de las llamas.

* * *

**No sé porque veo que Naruto perderá su virginidad con una maid rubia… ¿Qué Creen ustedes?**


	12. Capitulo 12

Ninguno de los personajes de **Los Animes Mencionado** me pertenece, estos pertenecen a **Sus Respectivos Autores**. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"SamsaraTensei"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo Permiso para Traducir la Historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Layla Phoenix.**

Lamentable.

Enojada.

Incompetente.

Eran algunas palabras formales que Rias estaba usando para describir su estado de ánimo con su mejor amiga Akeno Himejima, quien por alguna razón despreciable solo estaba Sonriendo en respuesta.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo, Akeno?" finalmente hizo la pregunta que se estaba ondulando dentro de ella por un tiempo. Akeno sonrió más alegremente. "No lo sé", respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Oh, vamos! Por favor dime, lo digo en serio, Akeno", un adorable puchero acompañó sus palabras.

La sádica sacerdotisa suspiró cuando sus ojos c aptaron la adorable mirada de su mejor amiga. No importa cuán sádica sea, nunca podría decir que no a esa mirada. Era demasiado pura para su gusto.

"Ok, Ok Rias" comenzó ella. "Me estoy riendo porque te sientes miserable por un tipo al que desprecias sin fin", soltó en un tono burlón. "Querías liberarte de ese contrato, pero ahora que finalmente has conseguido tu deseo, lo estás negando idiotamente" sus palabras hicieron que Rias retrocediera un poco avergonzado y enojado.

"Yo, Yo" Joder, estaba sin palabras. La heredera de Gremory estaba sin palabras. "No quiero que él sea mi esposo" trató humildemente de justificar sus palabras, pero su boca dejó de funcionar cuando Akeno resopló casualmente.

"¡Bien!" Himejima se burló. "Todos sabemos lo que quieres, Rias. Quieres arrastrarlo a tu cama para poder follarlo-".

"A-Akeno" tartamudeó Rias. "No digas estupideces como esa" su cara ahora combinaba con el color de su cabello. "Nunca haré esas cosas con él" terminó sus palabras con un sutil movimiento de cabeza.

"Pero su madre puede" Una sonrisa se abrió camino en la cara de Akeno. "¿Verdad, Rias?" Le susurró a la chica sorprendida.

"..." Rias estaba sin palabras otra vez. Estaba perdida en el dolor de su último encuentro con Naruto tanto que se olvidó por completo de esa mujer diabólica con miradas angelicales. Naruto estaba solo con ella en este momento. ¡Oh Satanás! "¡Ella lo violará!" su boca se abrió abruptamente cuando tiró de Akeno por los brazos y la giró.

Akeno le sonrió a su amiga en medio de su inusual paseo. "Por supuesto. Primero, ella lo seducirá con su cuerpo maduro y curvilíneo y luego..." Se detuvo cuando su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión demasiado sensual.

"¡No!" Rias gritó horrorizada mientras su mente retrataba una imagen obscena de Naruto y su madre. Ambos se estaban relajando al lado de una bañera y Lady Phoenix acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Naruto con sus pechos desnudos cubiertos con una suave capa de agua y espuma.

"Mi Dios, tienes una mente bastante tortuosa, querida Rias" Akeno se deslizó junto a su amiga y la miró con atención por un momento. "¿En qué tipo de posición estaban?" ella preguntó en un tono seductor. Por lo general, nunca le preguntaría a Rias sobre estas cosas, pero hoy, su mente hambrienta se estaba volviendo loca y quería saber al respecto por alguna razón. ¿Quizás porque Naruto estaba involucrado en eso?

Rias buscó un poco la pregunta antes de que finalmente entendiera la intención detrás de la pregunta. "¡Oiii... no estaba imaginando ese tipo de cosas, idiota!" exclamó con una cara que podría haber avergonzado a un tomate. "¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa por un tiempo?" sus labios formaron una delgada línea cuando su amiga ladeó la cabeza en negativo. "_Pervertida_" era el único término que su mente podía pensar para su querida reina.

"De todos modos, ¿qué hay de ti, Akeno? ¿No tienes miedo de que la Lady Phoenix pueda hacerle algo a Naruto", le preguntó a la chica descuidada e inmediatamente sonrió cuando la cara de Akeno se llenó de sangre hirviendo a fuego lento.

Akeno se levantó de su posición y miró a Rias, una idea que hizo que la pelirroja se sintiera un poco incómoda. "Como si pudiera hacerle algo a mi Naruto" sus labios dejaron escapar un gruñido incoherente para solidificar su advertencia. "Voy a cortar esas enormes tetas de ella-" su diatriba de ira y desesperación fue detenida por el crujido de la puerta de entrada.

"Ma, mi querida Akeno", una voz seductora y madura hizo que ambas chicas se giraran sorprendidas.

"¡Madre!" "¡Lady Gremory!" Ambas c hic as jadearon al unísono. "¿Cuando viniste?" Rias fue el primero en hacer la pregunta obvia. Tenía miedo y, sin duda, también estaba avergonzada. Si su madre hubiera escuchado su charla basura, los mataría. Mátalos usando su propia vergüenza.

"Rias" Venelana Gremory les sonrió a su hija y a su adorable amiga. "Estaba pasando por los pasillos cuando mis orejitas oyeron a alguien que prometía cortar el pecho de Layla" se rió de nuevo ante la estupenda declaración. "Entonces, no pude evitar preguntarme quién podría ser ese demonio valiente, ya sabes" sus labios se volvieron hacia arriba cuando Akeno se movió suavemente detrás de una temblorosa Rias para esconderse de sus agudos ojos. "Akeno..." se interrumpió mientras sus piernas se abrían paso silenciosamente hacia la chica mencionada.

"¿Eres tú quien lo dijo?" delgados dedos cepillaron suavemente la suave piel del demonio híbrido, "Dime" Al no recibir respuesta, sus labios se separaron nuevamente para preguntarle a la chica,

Akeno estaba asustado, mierda en realidad miedo era lo único que sentia. En todo este reino, si había alguien que pudiera igualarla en términos de tentación y encanto, entonces era la dama frente a ella. Esta bella pero tortuosa dama era la encarnación de la seducción. Su cuerpo, su sonrisa e incluso su voz fueron hechos para ahogarse en el océano de ansias y deseos. Su sola presencia fue suficiente para hacer temblar de miedo y deseo a la gran Himejima. "Yo, yo" se le secaron los labios cuando Venelana acercó su rostro a ella. "¡S-Sí!" ella admitió su derrota y se desplomó decepcionada. No importa cuánto lo intente, nunca podrá ganarle en encanto tortuoso de esta dama.

Venelana tarareó en respuesta y dirigió sus ojos hacia su hija que actualmente la miraba boquiabierta como un lindo y exquisito pez. "¿Layla te hizo algo?" ella preguntó de una manera bastante seria.

Rias negó con la cabeza en negativo. "¡No!" chilló y se detuvo para que su madre siguiera adelante, pero desafortunadamente, su madre solo amplificó su mirada hambrienta. "¿Qué?" Ella susurró.

"Estás mintiendo, Rias", declaró Venelana como si fuera la c osa más obvia del mundo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco más. "Estoy preguntando de nuevo" su voz dio un giro drástico. "¿Por qué ambos maldijeron a Layla antes?" acercándose a su hija, se sentó en su sofá.

Akeno, que estaba en trance desde su intercambio inicial, inmediatamente echó un vistazo a la jefa de la casa Gremory. "Ambas estábamos enojadas porque ella le hizo prometer a Naruto que se mantendría alejado de nosotras" Sin preocuparse por nada, escupió cada preocupación de ella.

"¡Akeno!"

"Ahh" se rió Venelana. "Bueno, no puedo juzgarlas, chicas por eso", le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de una sorprendida Rias. "Incluso me enojaría si alguien hubiera forzado a ese chico a mantenerse alejado de mí" Colocando un dedo en su barbilla, suspiró soñadora.

La cara de Rias se desinfló de asco. "Eww... ¡Madre!" ella protestó. Ya había mucha competencia para ella en esta guerra y tampoco quería arrastrar a su madre a esto.

"¿Qué?" Lady Gremory exclamó con falsa sorpresa mientras sus labios se transformaban en una sonrisa burlona. "Ese chico se parece mucho a su padre Rias", aclaró.

"¿Entonces?"

"Era un hombre muy guapo y amable".

"¿Y?"

"Solía ser mi amor durante la guerra" y con eso, el jefe Gremory lanzó la bomba final.

"¡¿Qué?!" llegó una respuesta obvia de las chicas conmocionadas de la concha.

Venelana relajo los hombros de forma descuidada y les guiñó un ojo a las chicas. "Ambos éramos la pareja más sexy en ese entonces. Todos estaban celosos de nosotros", gimió cuando los recuerdos agridulces del pasado cayeron en el suelo húmedo de su mente. "Los demonios masculinos odiaban a Minato porque él me tenía, mientras que las mujeres querían matarme porque yo lo tenía", se rió cuando una cara olvidada de su guapo ex apareció ante sus ojos.

Akeno estaba muerta, muerta por las afirmaciones audaces pero verdaderas de esta mujer. ¿Qué clase de seductora era esta mujer? Lograr hablar con la estimada cara de los Phoenix fue un gran logro en sí mismo en ese momento, pero esta mujer no solo logró hacerse amiga de él, sino que, además, lo calificó. "¿Te Acostaste con el?" ella no pudo evitar preguntar. Su pobre mente estaba fuera de control ahora.

"Sí, ¿Te Acostaste?" Sorprendentemente, esta vez fue Rias quien hizo la pregunta. Sus ojos brillaban con nada más que pura admiración por la dama frente a ella. "Dime, madre" imploró.

Decir que estaba sorprendida por los comentarios de las chicas sería insuficiente. Venelana quedó completamente desconcertada por la respuesta que recibió de las chicas. Al principio, pensó que les disgustaría el hecho de que saliera con otra persona que no fuera su pareja actual, pero al ver su reacción, su corazón evitó latir por un momento. "..." Al darse cuenta de que las chicas todavía la miraban por la respuesta, se movió ligeramente en su posición. "Sí", respondió torpemente.

"Woah" Las chicas susurraron con asombro.

"Eres increíble, Lady Venelana. Por favor, enséñame a atraer a un Phoenix" Akeno fue la primera en reaccionar, golpeando a su amiga que solo la miró con repulsión.

Una sonrisa divertida reemplazó la incomodidad inicial en cara de Venelana. Ahora estaba saboreando a fondo las alabanzas de las chicas. "¿Por qué quieres atraer a un Phoenix, Akeno? Por lo que recuerdo, a ambos les disgustan", preguntó a las chicas que ahora estaban jugueteando bajo su mirada. "No me digas que te ha comenzado a gustar Naruto, Rias" una risita eludió sus rosados labios cuando su visión captó algo fascinante. "Te estás sonrojando como un tomate, Rias", comentó mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente el tono rojo que hervía en las mejillas de su hija.

"N-No... no me estoy sonrojando, madre. Estoy un poco cansada", murmuró débilmente la heredera Gremory.

"¿De qué?"

"Ummm... estaba...".

"Probablemente estaba masturbándose-" antes de que Akeno pudiera terminar su declaración, una mano hizo contacto con su boca y la silenció para siempre.

"Nada... hice mucho ejercicio hoy" habló Rias mientras sus ojos miraban con dagas a su amiga que solo se retorcía más en respuesta. "Ahhh" Venelana tarareó con una mirada omnisciente en su rostro. No importa cuánto lo intente Rias, pero no puede ocultarle la verdad. Ella es su madre después de todo.

"Todavía no has respondido mi pregunta, Lady Gremory" susurró Akeno agotado al jefe de la casa.

"Lo sé, Akeno" la belleza de cabello castaño miró a la chica por un momento. "Pero primero responde mi pregunta" terminó su declaración con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Qué tipo de pregunta-" Akeno se detuvo cuando de repente se dio cuenta de ella. "No odio a los Phoenix, Lady Venelana. Nunca lo hice. Naruto es realmente un muy buen amigo mío", como un zorro astuto, ella inventó su explicación para salvarse de más interrogatorios.

"Ohhh... ¿Entonces te gusta?"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí!" Akeno le sonrió a la mujer. "¿Y tú, Rias?"

Rias se congeló por la sorpresa. Mierda. Ella no puede decirle a su madre sobre sus sentimientos. "Ella se burlará de mí y le contará a su hermano al respecto " una mirada alarmante ocultó su rostro mientras su mente descifraba las cosas que su hermano haría para mantener a Naruto alejado de ella. No, ella no puede decirle. "Jajaja" se rió torpemente a su madre. "Como si alguna vez me gustara ese idiota" su risa se convirtió en una horrible risa cuando su madre le sonrió.

"Bueno, te creo" Venelana palmeó ligeramente la cabeza de su hija. "Avanzando hacia ti, mi querida alumna", desvió su atención hacia el ángel híbrido. "No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Los Phoenix, especialmente los relacionados con Naruto, suelen tener una mentalidad densa.

Son difíciles de lograr pero valen la pena", detuvo sus palabras para ajustar su vestido ajustado que apenas reprimía su pecho celestial "En cuanto a Layla, bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por esa mujer" Ambas chicas dieron un paso atrás con miedo cuando de la nada una ingeniosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Venelana. "Ella es un poco posesiva con ese chico. Solía actuar igual para Minato también", agregó en un tono divertido. "Siempre acechándome para que no le haga nada lascivo"

"Pero ella se comporta como si quisiera..." Rias se detuvo cuando los asistentes a la sala se volvieron hacia ella y le sonrieron maliciosamente. "Umm" ella tragó saliva de miedo. No es bueno... No es bueno. "Quiero decir que se comporta de manera muy diferente frente a él", trató de cambiar la atmósfera de la habitación e inhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando su madre apartó la vista de ella.

"¿Es eso así?" Venelana preguntó. Ella suspiró cuando su hija confirmó sus dudas. "Tal vez ella está aún más cerca de Naruto que de Minato", sugirió y en el fondo rezó por la seguridad del niño. Si el comportamiento de Layla era algo por lo que pasar, entonces el niño estaba en grave peligro.

"Entiendo, pero ¿por qué Lady Phoenix se preocupa más por Naruto que de su propia familia?" Akeno finalmente hizo la pregunta más importante. Una pregunta que preocupaba a las dos chicas por un tiempo. Querían saber la respuesta y ahora tenían la oportunidad perfecta.

"Porque" Venelana dejó de hablar mientras una sonrisa triste acariciaba sus rasgos. "Ella era la que más amaba a Minato" sus palabras trajeron una sensación de quietud con ellos. Fue como si todo dejara de funcionar por un segundo. "Pasó toda su vida con la esperanza de que algún día eventualmente se uniera con él, pero lamentablemente nunc a sucedió". Sus ojos vagaron por la ventana cuando los recuerdos del pasado volvieron a su mente. "Durante la guerra, ella trató de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero él, como un denso idiota que era, nunca entendió el significado detrás de sus palabras".

"¿Entonces?" Akeno susurró tristemente, después de todo, ella sabía cuánto sufrimiento trae consigo un amor no correspondido. Incluso si detesta a esa mujer, pero no puede negar el hecho de que ahora comprende su dolor más que nadie. Ella estaba en el mismo bote que ella.

"Entonces Minato se casó con una mujer desconocida", agregó Venelana. "Incluso después de eso, Layla no dejó a Minato. Valientemente aceptó la realidad y decidió dedicar toda su vida a ese chico, Naruto" una sonrisa marcó sus rasgos ante la mención de Naruto.

Rias, que estaba escuchando todo, sonrió en silencio ante el clímax de la historia de Layla Phoenix. No pudo evitar alabar a la mujer por su devoción hacia el hombre que más amaba. La gente puede llamar a esa mujer desesperada o tal vez completamente loca para la acción, pero según ella, ella era un caso inusual de una historia de amor única en la vida. "Entonces se casó con Lord Phoenix para..." dejó de caminar cuando su madre confirmó sus nociones. Oh, Satanás... Ella es una idiota.

"¿No es asqueroso?" Akeno intervino con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. "Dormir con el hermano mayor del hombre al que más amas" Incluso el sonido fue grosero para ella.

Venelana se encogió al oírlo. Había dos razones por las que no le gustaba esa mujer. Primero, nunca la dejó casarse con el Phoenix y, segundo, las formas en que solía permanecer cerca del Phoenix. Ella cruzó todos los límites en nombre del amor y se convirtió en la infame Phoenix. "No lo sé", admitió.

Akeno se desplomó ante la respuesta. Esperaba una buena explicación para las acciones de Layla Phoenix. Como, ella nunca se ha acostado con el anciano Phoenix y todos los otros niños del clan Phoenix son de las otras esposas del Señor Phoenix. "_Sin embargo, sería increíble_", sonrió para sí misma. No hace un minuto, esperaba la muerte de dicha mujer y ahora esperaba lo mejor para ella. Bueno, el amor puede hacerte hacer c osas estúpidas.

"Todavía puede completar sus fantasías con Naruto" Rias se quedó boquiabierto de sorpresa cuando este horrible pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

Venelana se rió del estallido de la niña. "No te preocupes Rias, Layla no hará algo tan estúpido como esto. Te puedo garantizar que" intentó calmar a las chicas.

"¿De Verdad?" Akeno aún dudaba. "Si".

"¿Estás seguro?" Murmuró Rias.

"Por supuesto" Venelana se retorció un poco. "Pero no puedo decir lo mismo por mí". Rias y Akeno se estremecieron.

"Ese chico es todo lo que quiero".

Rias suspiró ante las travesuras de su madre, pero por dentro se sintió aliviada al escuchar que Layla Phoenix no le haría nada malo a Naruto, por ahora.

**((OoooO))**

'Ahhhh ' un gemido resonó dentro de la cámara cerrada de vapor y agua.

Se escucharon ruidos sordos en toda la cámara cuando las siluetas de dos personas comenzaron a materializarse a partir del vapor. "¿Te gusta, Naruto?" Una voz adornada con la dulce mezcla de amor y deseo cubría toda la habitación con su encanto.

'Ohhh... espera... Ahhhh', otra voz respondió lentamente a la pregunta mientras luchaba por resistir el placer que surgía a través del vapor. El sonido de sorber se intensificó.

'Espera... espera... espera... ahhhhhhhhh' un grito ahogado inundó la habitación.

'**~ POP ~ '**.

"Esto se llama mamada, Naruto" la voz sensual desde el principio volvió a resonar en la habitación.

"Me encantó" vino la débil y temblorosa respuesta.

"Me alegro de que te haya encantado, mi pequeño amor".

* * *

**Joder Que Giro dio Al Final nadie se lo Esperaba.**

**Bueno solo les quería Informar que en los último hay uno que otro Error esto es debido a que mi computadora se volvió loca y no Guardo bien el archivo Word, Al final me dio flojera tener que revisar de nuevo... tal vez mas a delante lo haga pero en este momento no XD.**


End file.
